RoyxEd
by Okiraka-Senpai
Summary: Roy and Ed care deeply for eachother...are they willing to test those boundaries and face what is to come...
1. RoyxEd Chapter 1 Broken Feelings

_**Ch. 1 -Broken Feelings**_

"Al...I'll be right back."

"O.K. brother"

Ed walked from his brother and headed towards the colonel's office. He had a bone to pick with him.

"That Bastard, does he think he can get away with this."

Ed stomped his way past Riza Hawkeye's desk, "Oh, Good morning Edward" Hawkeye said with a smile.

Ed ignored her, walking straight towards the colonel's office.

He knocked as hard as he could, then stormed into the office.

"Colonel, you damn Bastard, why did you remove me from the assignment in Leore!"

"Nice to see you too FullMetal, what's your problem?"

"Don't be fucking stupid, colonel, you know why I'm here!"

"No I can't say I know, nor that I care as to why you are here"

Mustang placed his elbows on the table and placed his chin on top, giving Ed an annoyed glared

"I asked you why you replaced me with Armstrong on the Leore assignment!"

Roy took out his pocket-watch and looked at the time. "12:45, lunch..." The colonel stood up, walked right passes Ed and went to Riza's desk, "Riza, could you order me two sandwiches please, and ...some milk" The colonel looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ed. "Yes Sir!" Riza replied.

'What the heck is wrong with this guy...I'm trying to talk to him and he's thinking about food...bastard...' Ed thought while glaring at Mustang.

"Now FullMetal, take a seat and wait for lunch to arrive, the we'll talk"

"Lunch?...ugh fine whatever" Ed gave in, not happy about that fact though

Riza came back within 10 minutes and brought Mustang the sandwiches, along with a scotch and some milk.

"Thanks Lieutenant" "No problem, Sir"

Mustang handed Ed a sandwich and the glass of ...milk

"Whats with this crap! You know that I hate this white cow juice!"

"Yes Ed, but it will help you grow, and everyone knows you need to gain a few inches"

"Shut-it Colonel Fuck-face" Ed knew a short-joke was coming...

"Now tell me! Colonel! Why did you replace Me with Armstrong!, Al and I work way better together than Armstrong and Al will!" Ed stood up and slammed his hands onto the colonel's desk.

"I need to get information on the Philosophers Stone! Not to mention the Homunculus that are after us!" Ed just kept getting more and more angry. " I am not a fucking child anymore, I can handle this crap!"

"I...know...you can handle yourself, FullMetal" Mustang said with a sign of anger, and understanding along with...worry? in his voice.

'I can't let him know why I replaced him with Armstrong...' the colonel thought.

"WTF! If you know that, then WHY!, this is why I can't fucking stand you lately! Recently you've been removing me from the most important assignments!" Ed kicked the colonels desk, knocking his papers to the ground

"You...could...get..." The colonel mumbled, hoping FullMetal didn't hear him

"I could get what! WHAT!" Ed asked, almost getting ready to punch Mustang

"You...You...YOU NEED TO GROW UP!" Roy said angrily, hiding his true intentions and feelings.

" I AM GROWN UP ENOUGH! I have been through things that have forced me to grow up! So stop treating me like a god-damned child Mustang!"

"Been through things that MADE you grow up! Hahaha That's fucking hilarious Kid, considering your at fault for all of those Experiences, your childish actions forced you to go through all that! YOU CALL THAT GROWN UP!"

"I...I..." Ed didn't know how to respond.

"Your mommy died, so what! So you decide to risk you precious little brother and yourself to bring her back! CHILDISH! You were a fool then, and still remain a fool even now!" Mustang didn't know what he was saying. He looked down at Ed, and...

".a.F-f-oo-l" Ed's face was looking down, hiding the fact that he was crying

"I am useless. I hurt Al. I don't deserve too...L-l-llii..." Ed collapsed on the ground and began to weep.

"FullMetal...I...did...n't.." Mustang walked around his desk, towards Ed, he couldn't believe what he had just said. To...Ed

All of a sudden, the colonels door swung open and Riza and Al ran in.

" Brother you were taking so long so I..." Al stopped talking and saw his brother on the ground curled up.

"BROTHER!" Al ran over to Ed and Picked him up off the ground.

"Al..I'm sorry, I am a ba-a-d Ol-d-e-r Bro..." Ed tried to stifle his sobs but couldn't.

"Colonel What did you do to my Brother!" Al ran to Hawkeye and then out of the office.

"I...I..." Mustang put his hand to his face, covering his eyes, in dis-belief of what just occurred.

"Sir, What in the world did you do to FullMetal?" Riza said staring at where Ed had been laying.

Mustang didn't hear her, he kept replaying what he had said to Ed in his head.

"Why did I say that...something like that...to of all people..Ed?" Mustang said aloud, unintentionally.

"What! What could you have possibly said to make Ed respond like that!" Riza said with a little more urgency in her voice.

Mustang still wasn't paying any attention to anything.

"SIR!" Riza slapped the colonel across the face. Hard.

Mustang stepped back, as he felt the jolt of pain from the lieutenant's slap.

"Sir, what did you say to make Ed act like that?" Hawkeye calmed herself down.

"I..I said..."

Mustang told Riza everything that had been said.

She slapped him, again, harder.

"How..How could you!" Anger clearly present in her voice

"Ed's still a child, your right, but How dare you pick at the few things that bother him, just because he didn't like your decision about Leore!"

Riza ran out of the colonel's office to go find Ed and Al, so she could help Ed calm down.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to make him cry" Mustang fell back in his chair, covering his face with his hands.

He was ashamed at what he had said to FullMetal...He didn't understand what he was feeling...at all.


	2. RoyxEd Chapter 2 Rain

Ch 2.- Rain

"I-I-I'm...sorry...Al" Ed said sofly and still trying to calm himself. Why was he so upset, what the colonel said was horrible but He shoudln't be acting like this.

"Brother! Snap out of it! This isn't like you!"

Ed lifted himself from his brothers lap and stood up

"FullMetal!" Riza came runnning down the hall, looking worried.

"FullMetal, sir, are you alright, the colonel told me what happened"

"Wha? Oh yeah I'm sorry about this you two! I'm fine now, honestly i was over-reacting before" Ed replied with a smile across his face, fake of course.

'Why did Mustang say something like that? And why the hell did i react like I did?' he pondered to himself, while trying to reassure the lieutenant and his brother.

"Well if your sure your ok, I have to head back to work" Riza turned back towards her office.

"Brother? Are you sure your ok?" Al sounded truly worried, which made Ed feel even worse.

"Yeah...Al...Im perfectly fine, but I think I'm going to go take a walk" Ed looked away.

"Oh! I'll come to brother!" "No Al, I want to go alone, I gotta think" Ed started to walk away, leaving Al sitting on the wooden bench.

"Ok brother, I'll be at home then" Al turned into the opposite direction of Ed and headed home.

Ed walked out of headquarters, and faced the building, looking directly towards the colonels office...

"Lieutenant? Is that you?" Mustang said, hoping that it wasn't Ed.

"Yeah, Sir, its me, Im going to the library to get some work done, you should head home"

"Good Idea. I think I'll take the long way, tell Maes I'll call him to see if he wants to go to the pub or something". Mustang needed to talk to Maes about what had happened between him and FullMetal

The colonel looked out the window and saw someone staring directly at his window.

Someone with golden hair, and deep amber eyes, someone he new he had to apoligize to.

He walked out of his office and then began to follow Ed, making sure he didn't see him.

Ed noticed the wind was starting to pick up and thought that there was a rain storm probably on its way.

"Geuss I should find some shelter, or just head home"

He decided to go find somewhere he could sit and think, He just wanted to be alone.

"Damn that Bastard for making me feel so useless and weak!" Ed was thinking about his reaction to the days previous arguement.

"Next time I see that stupid fucking face I'm going to kill him" Ed ranted out loud, knowing that truthfully he couldn't really kill the colonel. That'd get him arrested. 'Is that the only reason as to why I couldn't hurt him?.' Ed pondered "Gah what am I thinking!"

He came up upon a park bench at the edge of the side walk and then he felt a rain drop.

He decided to sit in the rain, just for a while anyway. "Who knows maybe it'll calm me down"

It started to rain...

Mustang came up to where he saw Ed sit and hid behind the brick building behind Ed.

"Ugh I am so stupid! Wha in he mother fucking hell and I going to say!" 'Oh gee sorry fullmetal I didn't mean to mention all the horrible things in your life and basically say theyre all yoour fault'..."Yeah that will do it...not"

He decided to watch Ed sit there for a while, when just then he heard the young blonde say "Why...did...he?"

Mustang felt the sting of guilt in his chest.

"Um...FullMetal..." He said without thinking.

He quickly covered his mouth and hoped that Ed hadnt heard him.

"Wha...What whose there? Al! I told you I wanted to be alone!" Ed got up and headed towards where the colonel was.

"It's not Al, It's..."

"Colonel! What the Hell do you want! Were you fucking following me?"

"uh...Well...I"

"What? being an Ass isnt enough? Now your a fucking Stalker?"

"I just wanted to see if your ok!" Mustang sounded upset

"Why the fuck would you give a shit about me?" Ed was angry and upset.

Mustang looked at Ed and first saw the anger in his eyes, then behind that He saw Ed's sadness and that made his heart melt.

" I didn't mean anything that I said before! I would never want to hurt you! The reason I couldn't let you go to Leore is...Is..."

Ed was surprised by the colonels reaction to his quesiton, he didnt think that Mustang actually cared. "Yeah, whats the reason!"

"Is...becuase I don't want you to get...to get...hurt! The philosophers stone is a dangerous topic! and The Homunculus are dangerous and you could Die!" Mustang couldn't believe he was telling Ed what he truly thought

Ed looked into the colonels eyes and saw true regret and...caring?

Ed began to understand.

"Colonel...I...I"

Mustang looked at Ed.

"I forgive you!"

Ed smiled and then turned around and walked towards the part of the building with something to keep them from getting more rained on.

"Colonel, comeon your getting soaked"

Mustang followed towards where Ed had sat

They both were sitting close to eachother

"So you really forgive me FullMetal"

"Well, you did apologize"

"I..."

Mustang looked at Ed and saw that he was soaked from the rain, and that he was only wearing a white tank top with his leather pant. "Ed, you must be cold?"

"What?" Ed looked down and noticed he wasnt wearing his jacket. "I geus i left my Jacket back at headquarters" Ed smiled giving a cute little silly laugh.

Mustang again looked at the boy, and saw his shirt had become transparent due to the rain, he was postively beautiful. 'What am I thinking!' How could he be thinking something like that at now of all times!

Ed saw the confusion in The colonels eyes and tilted his head to the side, and nudged Mustang

"Sir, snap out of it, you look silly"

"Huh?...Oh Ed..." "Your cold?"

"Huh? Oh umm a little but I'll mana..."

Mustang placed his coat over the both of them, and moved closer to Ed.

"Colonel...?" Ed noticed how warm Mustang was and placed his head on the Colonel chest.

"Your really warm...Sir.."

"Your...really cute..Ed"

Ed looked up wirth surprised eyes and saw the colonels hand reach up

Mustang grabed Ed's chin softly and raised his head.

"Colonel...Sir..." Ed whispered,

Mustang softly poke into Ed's ear "Call me Roy, Edward" .

The colonels' words sent a spark up Ed's spine.

Mustang came closer...closer...

Presing his lips into Ed's. They kissed eachother softy.

And the rain kept falling...


	3. RoyxEd Chapter 3 The Answer

Ch. 3- The Answer

"What...?" Mustang slowly opened his eyes. It had apparently stopped raining, and was still kind of dark out, he check his watch. "3:30...!...?" "Where the hell am..." He didn't realize that Ed and him had actually fallen asleep on the sidewalk, together.

Although it had been raining almost all night, he somehow felt warm...It was because Ed was next to him...close...

Ed felt a nudge on his shoulder due to the colonel moving around. Now unlike Mustang Ed remembered right away what had happened that night. "You...kiss..ed..me...Colonel?..."

He pressed his hand against his lips and gave a happy but confused look to the colonel.

"Mustang...why?"

Mustang looked down at Ed, thinking how to answer his question without sounding completely crazy.

"I kissed...you because..." He couldn't think of a good reason, well one that didn't make him sound like a pervy old guy. He knew full well that Ed was his subordinate, and that it was improper for him to have kissed Ed like that, especially since he was really emotional.

Then remembered how Ed had looked, how close he was, how vulnerable...

The colonel had his answer.

"Colonel? You didn't answer my...q..." Mustang placed his index finger over Ed's lips.

"But...Mustang..."

"No No No...not here, and didn't I tell you to call me Roy?" the colonel gave Ed a little wink and stood up pulling his coat of of himself and Ed, and putting it on.

"Come on FullMetal, It's way to early to go to work, and to late for you to try and get home, Come with me" Mustang began walking, waving his hand, beckoning Ed to follow.

"But Colon.." Ed paused... "R..Roy, where are we going to go then?" Ed was confused.

"Duh, my place" He said turning his head and giving Ed a cocky smirk.

"Oh..." Ed whispered, a little flushed at the thought of going home with the man who kissed him.

They walked, Ed following the colonel like a little puppy.

'When is he going to answer my question...I want to know why he..' Ed was thinking about what possible reason the colonel...Roy...could have for kissing him, He hoped it was for the same reason he kissed him back.

"Ugh..stupid stupid..." Ed hit himself on the head, aggravated at himself for thinking about this.

"Hey stop, you'll hurt yourself Edward" Mustang said smiling with a kindness Ed had never seen come from Roy before. Roy...

"Well we are here!" Mustang announced while walking up the steps to unlock the door.

"Welcome to my home!" Winking, he opened the door and went behind Ed and gently nudged him up the stairs and through the door.

"Um...I can walk you know?" Ed sarcastically, plopping himself onto Mustangs couch.

"Now why did you make me follow you? Just answer what I asked you before!"

"I didn't 'MAKE' you follow me Ed, you know you wanted to follow"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, now I'm the stalker?"

"Now answer my damn question! Why on earth did you..kiss me!"

"You want to know that Badly huh?"

"Yeah..well"

"I see you still wearing your wet clothes..." Roy was intentionally avoiding the question.

"Huh? Oh yea..." *ACHOO* Ed sneezed.

"Uhoh, seems your getting sick FullMetal, go change into something less...wet" Mustang said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah change into what exactly?"

"Eh go grab one of my old shirt or something in the bedroom"

"What? I'm fine wearing this" He pointed to his white tank top and leather pants. "It's only water"

"Oh just go change your getting things all wet" Although Roy was really agreeing with Ed thinking 'Yeah I'm Fine with you wearing that too' He really was a pervy old guy...

"Fine but then will answer the damn question!"

"Yeah" It's not like Mustang didn't know his answer he was just...waiting for the right moment.

"Fine I'm going"

Ed came back out into the living room, holding his wet clothes on his arm.

Mustang saw he was just wearing one of his shirts...it was huge on him.

'No Pants...really? ugh...he's gonna drive me insane even before he knows my answer' Mustang thought to himself, trying to keep himself from looking at Ed to much.

"Now, Must...Roy, Answer My question!"

"Sit down."

"What?"

"Sit. Now"

"Fine.?" Ed sat, wondering why the colonel was being so commanding.

"So...ask your question one more time, would you Edward"

"Um...OK?" 'Ok he is acting really weird'

"Why did you kis-s-"

Mustang forced himself onto Ed's lap.

Putting his finger over Ed's lips "Shhh, my lamb"

"R-Roy?"

"Hm?" Mustang grab Ed's chin and fiercely pressed his lips against Ed, sneakily slipping his tong passed Ed's teeth and into his warm mouth, exploring.

"Ah-ah-" Ed groaned in pleasure. Trying to say something, but failed.

He pushed at Roy's chest, getting Mustang to stop.

"What are you d-doing!"

"Why answering your question, Dear Edward" Giving Ed a sexy stare and smile.

"How does this answer my-q-"

Mustang pressed his lips against Ed's, again.

Slipping Ed his tongue, waiting to see if Ed would...

Ed responded. Quickly Fiercely.

Mustang pulled his shirt from Ed's body, then rolled Ed onto the floor.

Ed pulled away, gasping, "This still doesn't..answer..."

Mustang grabbed Ed's hand and placed it onto the protruding area of his pants.

"Oh...that's why..." Ed moaned.

It was going to be a long morning...


	4. RoyxEd Chapter 4 Cute?

Ch. 4.-Cute?

It was middle afternoon and both Roy and Edward were lying on the couch.

Ed was on top of Roy, asleep curled up into his colonel's arms.

"He's so cute when he's asleep, much different than the angry stubborn kid during the day"

He figured it was safe to talk aloud, seeing how Ed was asleep.

"Ro..Roy You bastard, I said I want to...this time..."

'Heh he's sleep talking' Roy chuckled

"Little Ed's so tough in his dreams...But when you get to our fun this morning...he's too cute"

Mustang rolled onto his side placing Ed sofly onto the couch, so he could get ready for work.

"Sorry Ed, but we do have jobs to do so as soon as I'm done getting ready I'll be sure to wake you, so you can too"

He started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Wai..Wait" Ed grabbed Roys hand.

"Ed, We have to get ready for work, we're already late, and Hawkeye will Kill me"

"Nope, lets stay...here"

"We can't"

"Please, I want to be with my colonel"

Ouch, that got Roy

"Ugh...umm, fine I geuss we can miss one day."

_'What now I am I a soft pervy old man' _Roy mentally questioned himself

"You are lucky you so cute Ed"

Mustang got up and told Ed he was going to change into some clean clothes.

He left the room.

"He thinks I am cute?"

Ed wasn't very flattered by this comment

"Hmmm, cute? I'll show him 'cute' "

Ed had special plans for his dear colonel, today.

He laid back onto the couch and waited until Roy was dressed.

"Hey FullMetal, I'm done, come change into something else, that shirt isn't exactly clean anymore" He winked.

"Yeah ok colonel"

Ed walked into the bedroom and gave Mustang a 'cute' smile.

Roy went back out into the living room while Ed changed.

"Hey Roy! come in here for a sec please! I can't reach this shelf"

"Alright"

Roy walked into the bedroom, and walked towards the closet.

"So you see reaching things is another one of you SHORT-comings, Edward"

(A short joke, how typical for Roy)

*slam*

The bedroom door shut behind Roy. He was pushed onto his bed face down, and his hand were bound behind his back, held together by ...a belt?...Ed's Belt

Ed pressed himself against the colonels back bringing his lips right next to Roy's ear.

'

"What was that my sexy little Bastard..." Ed whispered

He then took a nibble out of Roy's ear. Ed wrapped his arms around the colonel chest, Nipping from begind Roy's ear going down his neck.

"Ed, what?"

".Ah. No talking" Ed rolled Mustang onto his back and began to remove his shirt, and with every button that was undone, Ed's touch got lower.

One hand removing the colonel's shirt, the other tracing the hidden treasure beneath the Pants.

Mustang was under Ed's influence, he was gasping with antisipation, "Nng, take me Edward! Now!"

"Take you? I'm sorry my dear colonel but I don't intend to take you anywhere"

"Don't play dumb"

Ed removed Roy's trousers. "Hmm, you seem to have something trying to peak its way out"

Ed wrapped his legs around the colonel's waist, and began to slide his hand slowly under the waiste band of Mustangs boxers.

Ed's touch was soft, he continuely drew circles, going lower, and lower, until he hit a spot that made the colonel thrust his hip forward and moan.

"Here then? Hehe" Ed removed the colonels boxers and spread his thys.

Taking his finger slowly up and down the colonels abdomen, back to his length, he followed his finger with his tongue and warmly blew on the trail.

"Stop teasing me Edward!"

"Whatever do you mean, my dear colonel" Ed took his finger and circled the tip.

"Enoough FullMetal.." A moan of pleasure leaked from Roy,

"Enough playing around my colonel"

"Wha..?..Nngng.."

Ed licked the tip of the colonels length and engulfed it. Taking his tongue, Ed slowly stroked it.

"Argh Ed..."

Mustang was almost at his peak...

"Ok colonel, Lets get ready for work"

Ed was done.

"WHAT! Ed! you were just teasing me!"

Ed changed right infront of Roy, slowly.

'He really is a twisted little sheep' Roy thought as he saw his little blond basically giving him a strip tease.

"Well I geuss I'll meet you at work"

Ed finished changing and went out of the room

"Wait ED! Untie My hands, help!"

He heard Ed coming back

"Aww, my dear colonel wants help, How _cute_"

He ran back out again, giggling.

"Ittekimasu!"

*Slam*

Roy was left along, nude, hands tied with his lovers belt.

"What the hell was that all about"


	5. RoyxEd Chapter 5 Surprise!

Ch 5- Surprise!

"Well, that was a fun little experiment"

Walking along the side walk, Ed was smirking at the fact that he'd utterly confused the colonel with his little 'game' that morning.

"Wonder if the Bastard's gotten himself free yet? Ohwell..."

"What was that about a Bastard, FullMetal?"

A hand quickly found Ed's shoulder and proceeded to spin him around.

"Who the hell-" Did Ed really even have to ask? No.

"Now, I don't appreciate my little lamb binding me up, so I think there will have to be a little punishment, Don't you?"

"Your crazy, you wouldn't do anything here, there are people" Ed new the colonel wouldn't try anything stupid in broad daylight, especially not when there were people around watching.

'The colonel cares to much about his reputation to-to-' His thought was interrupted.

Roy pushed Ed into the glass window of some store, pressing their bodies closer, and closer together.

A few people looked in their direction.

Ed heard whispers ...

'Are they fighting' one person said to their companion...

"You wouldn't even da-ar-e" ...

Roy put his arms around Ed's waist and slowly licked the blonde's bottom lip.

People were staring...'WTF! Is Roy Doing!' Ed was shocked, he didn't want people to see him like this with anyone, and least of all his commanding officer!

"Roy! Stop! This isn't funny!"

"You know what isn't funny? Having a some short kid take advantage of you!"

Ed's face turned a pinkish color, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY'D...THEY'D...they.."

Roy gently pressed his lips against the boys.

"Quiet now FullMetal"

"Roy...I..."

People were gawking, what the hell was Mustang thinking!

Ed then heard a familiar voice in the distance..."Al?...no..."

"So my daughter..."

'Fuck it was Hughes, what the hell was he going to think when he sees me and Roy like this' Mentally making a note of how he was going to Murder Roy for this later.

Mustang was just standing there. Holding Ed to the window with just the sheer weight of his body.

His hands pressed against the glass, and his arms surrounding Ed's head.

"Whats wrong my little alchemist?" Roy smirked sexily while looking in the direction that Hughes was coming.

"What the hell Roy! Get off of me already, you can try to molest me later!"

"Hmm, so you don't like it?"

"Not in public you perverted old Bastard!"

"No?"

"HELL NO!"

"Too Bad..."

"WHAT!"

Roy grabbed Ed's hand and forcibly intertwined their fingers together. He dragged Ed in the direction of Hughes.

Shit. That was the word that came to Ed first.

"Yo! Maes!" Roy shouted at his best friend, waving his free hand.

"Hey there Roy! and Lookie that It's Edward! Hey Ed!"

"Hi Mr. Hughes!" Ed said trying to keep the grin on his face.

Hughes came right up to Roy and Ed, while they were still holding hands.

"So Roy...?" Maes gave the colonel a weird look, that Ed didn't get.

"Mhm" Roy nodded and then gave a little wink to Hughes.

'What. The. Hell.'

Ed gave a sigh, utterly confused. Why wasn't Hughes even a little surprised at the fact Him and Roy were holding each others hand (Ed wasn't really being forced into doing that much anymore, although he won't admit)

"So Ed..."

'Oh Fuck here it comes...'

"Are you happy, you know being able to finally be with Roy"

"Um...well I can explain..." Ed had already been thinking of how to explain the situation, when...

"Wait! WHAT! Hughes...WHAT!" Again, Ed was utterly confused.

"I asked if you were happy? Whats so strange about that?" Hughes looked as confused as Ed was.

"You mean...you..well..you know?"

"Well DuH"

"How?"

"Well Roy told me this morning, when I came to wake him up and drag him to work. That's when I found him tied up in your...handy work and He had to explain because the way he was all tired and red in the face was just to different from the Roy I know"

"And...?" Ed was a bit relieved that Hughes wasn't making a big deal about it.

"And I knew it would happen eventually so It doesn't surprise me at all."

"Oh well...then...ROY WHAT THE HELL!" He realized that the colonel failed to mention the fact that Hughes new, so he was freaking out before for nothing.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Roy replied a bit childishly

"Why didn't you say he knew! I was about to fucking flip out over there!"

"Well you see..." Roy leaned in and gave Ed a little peck on the cheek. and whispered...

"I like to see you when your angry, its kinda hot"

Ed's face turned a deep shade of red. "Bastard..." was his only reply.

The three continued their walk towards head quarters.

Ed leaning on Roy a little, hands still tightly locked together.


	6. RoyxEd Chapter 6 Pillar

Ch. 6 - Pillar.

"Ed"

"Yeah"

"Come in my office for a second, please."

"Why?"

"Just Come in, Now."

"Fine."

It'd been a slow day at work, nothing exciting or worthwhile happening.

So Ed figured Roy was calling him into his office for...different reasons other than work.

"Ed, close the door." Yeah definitely something other than work.

"Look Roy, Don't you think this isn't a good time for this?"

"I'n not bringing you in here for that, not now anyway, There is a reason I was trying to get to work this morning, well before the interesting distraction that presented itself" Roy cupped his chin within his hand and rested his elbow on his desk.

"We have to talk about something serious" Roy looked a bit concerned and Ed didn't liked the way he was talking.

"Alright. Roy" He sat on the couch and looked at Roy, hoping that this was just some stupid ploy and that he'd see Roy's sexy smirk appear on his lovely face. It Didn't

Roy stared at Ed for a little while, just trying to sort out what he was going to say first.

Ed saw he was staring and got a bit nervous.

He blushed, faintly. 'Oh what the hell, now is soo not the time for me to get all mushy'

Trying to hide his flushed face he turned his head slightly towards the window, and looked of into the distance.

Roy finally spoke.

"Ed, your still searching for the stone right?"

"Of course, I need to return Al to his body, not to mention..." Ed glanced at his right arm with a sad gaze.

Roy felt bad, he hated to have to make either of the Elrics think about what happened to them.

But he had to have this conversation with. No matter how much it hurts his heart.

"Well, as you know the homunculus are after it too." The colonel new these questions were pointless to ask, but...

"Yes Colonel, now please get on with what you really need to tell me."

"Well we've continued our efforts to track them, as planned, but as of yet, our attempts at capturing them, and even our leads to there locations, have all failed, and well ..."

"I figured that they wouldn't be that easy to find, especially the one that can transform."

"Envy."

"Yeah, him."

"Anyway..."

"...mhm?"

"Well...Many of the higher officials believe that someone else may be controlling their movements..."

"Like who?"

"We don't have a clue, but we do know that they are far more dangerous than any of the homunculi."

"Why's that."

"If they can control those monsters, they must be quite..." Roy tried thinking of the write word"

"Terrifying..." Ed finished the colonel's statement.

"Yes. basically, so back to what I was saying...Everyone here, myself included, knows that you will end up getting seriously hurt, or worse if you keep."

"Stop right there, Roy, I am not giving up my search, just because I may be in danger, Al has..."

"Ed, we know you'd never give up, but we have a proposal for you and Al"

"..." Ed was silent.

"Al's already agreed to it, because he knows it'll be safer for you too this way."

"..."

"We want to separate you two and have you look for the Philosophers Stone with someone other than Alphonse at your side, that way Al can stay safe, here with Winry."

"WHAT! You want to split Me and Al up! We promised we'd help each other and stick together so we can fix our mistake and get our bodies back, I can't...No I WON'T, work with anyone else! No other mother fucking person could possibly take Al's place."

"But you both get way to emotional around each other, leading one of you to doing something reckless in order to save the other, and without both of you, finding the philosophers stone will be that much harder, not to mention the fact that the Homunculi are after you AND Alphonse, so splitting you up makes the situation safer!"

"I...do understand that part, Alphonse will be safe?..."

"Yes,I have sent both Armstrong and Riza along with him."

"Fine. I don't need anyone to babysit me. I will go alone."

Roy could see that disappointment and sadness at the thought of Him having to go on their journey separated from Al.

"Besides, no one is worth having around, no one can replace Al." Ed got up, and turned towards the door.

"No-one, no-one..huh Ed?" Roy asked softly, sadly.

"No-."

"Ed...I."

"I can't go without Al. "

"I can't go, without him! He's the one thing that keeps me from breaking, he keeps me going,"

Ed fell to his Knees. Cupped his hands over his face to hide his tears.

"I-I-I...Jus-s-t Ca-n-t, Im N-o-t st-rong eno-ugh" Ed couldn't talk through his sobs.

Its these rare moments that Roy remember's just how fragile Ed is, no matter how tough or happy he acted on the outside.

"Ed."

Roy walked up behind him. Lifted him up into his arms, and sat on the couch, resting Ed on his lap. He let him cry...

After a while, Ed settled down.

He rubbed his eyes removing any left over tears from them. He looked up at Roy and felt his finger softly stroking his cheek. Lovingly

"Ed I know your hurting, and I know your journey's are difficult, and they won't be any easier without your brother but..."

He looked at Ed with a fierce, strong, loving stare.

"Roy..."

"Ed."

Roy squeezed Ed's hand firmly.

"Allow me to be your replacement strength."

"Roy...I.."

"Please, Allow me to be the pillar you can count count on, I'll protect you at all costs, I'll die for you."

Ed didn't know how to respond.

"Please...I wouldn't be able to stand loosing you"

"Colonel Roy Mustang" Ed looked up into Roy's eyes, smiling.

Ed knew now that what he said about not being able to go with anyone but Al was wrong.

He could go with him, His colonel, His Roy. If he was with him, he'd be safe, he'd be with the one...

"Colonel Roy Mustang..."

"Yes Edward?"

"I would never let you die for me, I'd never let that happen. Ever."

"No Matter, I'll be there beside you, we, together, will get you and Al's bodys back."

"I don't think I'd want it any other way. Roy...I .L..."

"Yes Ed?"

"Oh...umm.. Thank you."

"Anything for you, my little alchemist."


	7. RoyxEd Chapter 7 Fun

Ch. 7-Fun...

"Roy, you positive that you want to go with the kid?"

"Hughes I already told you, I am going. No matter what anyone says, I'm the only one who can go with Ed. He needs me."

Hughes was talking to Roy, questioning his motives for separating the two Elrics, and wanting to go alone, with Ed, instead of sending a group, like he did with Alphonse.

"Don't you mean that you need him, too?" Hughes new all to well how much Roy cared about the young blonde. But Maes cares about both of them, and definitely doesn't approve of this kind of reckless action.

"Ed, is to important to me, for me to let him go off alone. I will protect him."

"Yes. I've no doubt about that, Roy." Hughes new he had to give up, theres no talking Roy, the hot-headed, Flame Alchemist, out of something he sets his mind to doing.

"Besides, Maes...Like Hell I trust the pipsqueak to go alone and face those monsters alone"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK WHOSE SO SMALL HE'D GET SQUISHED BY 2 INCH MONSTERS!"

An angry yell could be heard from behind Roy's office door.

"Well, Well...Roy looks like we have an eavesdropper" Maes said with a chuckle.

"Hey there, Ed." Hughes waved.

"FullMetal, get your undersized ass in here" Roy turned to face the grumpy blonde, giving him a mockingly smug grin.

"Well I leave you two Love birds alone." Hughes left the room.

Roy went back to his desk, sat down and turned his back to Ed, to look outside the window.

"So Edward, our plans are all taken care of" Roy folded his hands across his lap, while conveying the information about their trip the following day.

"According to the 'official' pre-report, our mission is to head to Leore, in order to stop a serial killer...but as you know we're really going there to..." Roy paused, he felt a warm breathe near his ear.

"..Te" Ed whispered into Roy's ear. Sending a chill through his body.

"Ed! Don't fucking sneak up on me like that! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Oh, we were being serious were we?" Ed softly spoke slowly, inching his was in-front of the colonel.

"Y-y-es we were! I am going to protect you, so in order to do so You need to understand what we are going to be doing.

"Yes. I know your going to protect me, my dear colonel, but..."

Ed plopped down onto Roy's lap. Spinning himself around and folding his legs, so he was facing Roy.

"Ed...what?"

"But..don't you really can't be my 'pillar of strength' without making me happy"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well...How can I be strong during our journey..."

Ed took his hands and grabbed both ends of the colonels collar. Pulling the colonel closer to his face, he put his lips centimeters away from the colonels supple mouth, and softly said...

"Without having a little bit of fun, beforehand."

Ed leaned in and Licked Roy's bottom lip, following it with a little nibble too.

"Hm...Colonel I wonder what you taste like...today.."

Roy getting a little overheated, turned a bright shade of pink, He''d forgotten how nervous Ed made him feel when he gets...excited.

"Nng...E'd you..." Roy tried to muffle the sound, but failed, giving off a soft moan of pure enjoyment. Ed liked that. Alot.

"Your enjoying me this much, even doing so little, your one perverted old man, My dear colonel..."

"No..Ed. Your sitting..."

Ed now knew what the colonel was talking about. He felt something nudging him close to his butt.

"Oh...so you want some fun before we leave to..huh Roy"

Ed put his arms around Roy's neck, leaning back, he purposefully applied more pressure to his hind quarters, in turn pushing against the proof of Roy's enjoyment..

"Oh. My. God, FullMetal your one..."

"Yes I know..."

Roy wanted Ed. He couldn't resist anymore.

Yes they were going on a life threatening mission in less than 24 hours. He knew that...But at that moment, the only thing he was thinking about was a way to have his 'fun' with Ed...

"Ed. Floor. Now."

"What?..." Ed didn't actually think the colonel would do anything if he just flirted with him.

'Roy is such a horny perv.' Ed laughed at the thought.

"I need...Want you NOW! Floor"

"But...shouldn't"

"Now." Roy didn't want to be the one under control this time.

He grabbed Ed by the shoulders, and rolled onto the floor, making sure he was the one on top, so he could see Ed's face. His eyes. and most of all Feel him.

"Roy..." Ed moaned.

"Ed..." Roy crushed Ed's lips with his own, wanting to answer Ed's question.

"Yum..."

"Ed, that answer your question..."

"You taste exquisite...Ro-y-y" He moaned again

Roy was follow the contour of Ed's neck, nipping his way down.

"Sorry Ed, but your going to need a new shirt.

"Wha..." Ed closed his eyes, trying to hold in any foreign sound that might escape.

Roy licked Ed's collar bone, and proceeded to bite everyone of Ed's jacket button off, and with everyone, his hands got lower, and lower on Ed's back.

"Roy...your hands are cold..."

"Good."

And with one final button on Ed's jacket, the colonel paused.

"No! Roy, Keep going!"

"Wait Ed, I need to get a good look at you..." The colonel took one hand away from Ed's back, and placed it on Ed's firm chest. drawing hearts leading from one side to another.

"mmmm..." Ed shivered as a chill rushed through him, he loved the way the colonels soft fingers felt on his bare skin.

"Ed..." The colonel stifled a groan.

He followed the path his fingers were taking with his tongue and a cool gust of his breathe.

"Ohhh Roy..."

"Having Fun yet?"

"Mhm...come-on theres still one more button left...go..."

"Ahahah Wait a minute...I'm still examining you"

"..." Ed was hot. He new Roy could drive him wild, but Shit the man was Sexy...

Roy licked down Ed's abdomen, tracing the contours of his surprisingly fit body...

"Edward you so ...delectable..." For someone so young to be so..well indulged...should be a crime...

He got down to Ed's waist line, and stopped his exploring there.

"Wait Roy...ugh,,don't, keep..."

"No"

Roy went back to Ed's jacket...

He placed his one hand back on Ed's lower back, continuing his earlier game.

"One Final Button Ed.

Roy bit off the last button of Ed's jacket.

Lowering his hand onto Ed's butt.

Squeezing it with a firm grip.

Ed, These pants are interfering.

"I'll..." Ed started to move from under the colonel.

"No I'll get that." He removed Ed's leather trousers and his boxers, discarding them quickly.

He pressed himself against Ed even more, both of them closer now that the wall of cloth was gone.

"Roy...you feel so nice."

"You feel better than nice..."

He nibbled the side of Ed's neck.

"Ow! That hurt!."

"Good..."

"Now..."

He proceeded to squeeze Ed's behind tighter.

"I think this is my new toy..."

"But didn't you say before I had a tiny ass..." Ed remembered Roy's comment to him earlier...

"I never said I didn't like your tiny ass..."

"Bastard"

"Always and forever, I will remain your precious Bastard..."

Roy and Ed never made it home that night...Both wanted to make sure they had plenty of fun on their last night in Central...


	8. RoyxEd Chapter 8 Interruption

Ch. 8- Interruption.

"Edward Hurry Up, The trains about to leave, you little idiot! Where are you!"

"He's coming Roy, calm down the train isn't leaving for another 5 minutes."

"Still, this mission is important to him, he should've been here when I arrived!"

Roy was already sitting in the compartment of the train that Edward and him would be sharing on their trip to Leore. Hughes was leaning against the trains side, under the window, talking to Roy as they both waited for Ed to arrive.

"Roy, you look tired as Hell, and Elric is late, what the hell did you guys work on for so long last night, Havoc said he didn't see you guys leave that office of yours until 4 o'clock this morning."

"Well..." Roy looked away scratching his head...embarrassed.

"Oh...I see...Forget I asked Buddy" Maes smiled apologetically to Roy.

"It's ok.." Roy saw he was sorry, he knew that almost everyone new him and Ed were 'together' but he still didn't want to talk about the previous nights...activities. No matter how much he enjoyed it.

'Ed was pretty amazing...If only...hehehe' Roy drifted off into thought...

Hughes looked up into the window and saw that Roy was in a daze...and drooling...

He then saw Ed sprinting towards the train, He'd let Ed snap Roy out of whatever trance he was in.

"Good Morning Kid! Ready for your honey-moon!" Hughes said jokingly, giving Ed a little nudge and a wink.

"Um...yeah, I'm ready, wheres Roy?" Ed was a little embarrassed at what Hughes was suggesting.

Maes pointed up. Ed followed his point, looked at Roy, and saw that he was drooling and turning really red.

'WTF, is he really thinking about that stuff now. Perv' Ed told himself he'd get the colonel focused on reality again.

"Well goodbye for now Mr. Hughes" Ed said with a salute, followed by a handshake.

Hughes shook Ed's hand. "Good Luck Elric! You too Roy!" He knocked on the window to try and get the colonel's attention.

"Sorry Mr. Hughes, but when he starts thinking like that, its no use trying to snap him out of it in a normal way. Anyway, I'll be off."

"Ed, wait"

"Mr. Hughes?"

Maes pulled him close to himself and embraced him in a caring hug. "Son, please be careful, Don't do anything to reckless, that gos for you and Roy, Your like a son to me, so don't do anything stupid"

"Yes...Mr. Hu...Maes, I promise." He'd always thought of Mr. Hughes as a father, he was happy that he felt the same way.

"Oh and Ed"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him become a Perv in public okay?" Hughe's said with a grin.

"Not to worry, he's my Perv, no-one else's. " Ed smiled back, then blushed as he realized what he'd just said.

Ed got onto the train, and Hughes headed home.

As he heard the train leave. Hughes said to himself, "They've got each other, they'll be fine."

Ed found the compartment that Roy was in.

'I'm going to be on a train, alone, with Roy.' Ed jumped with a little giggle at the thought of being able to spend some quality time with the colonel.

He walked in, sat down across from Roy.

and..

Roy was still looking out the window, with that stupid look on his face and drool dripping from his lip.

"WTF? Roy are you serious, its been five minutes what the hell could you possibly be thinking about for this long" He'd hope that Roy had heard him, and would snap out of it.

Nope.

"Asshole" Ed glared at Roy, then noticed that he was mumbling something under his breathe, he leaned closer so he could hear

"No, Ed wear that one...yeah that looks nice, you look good in a skirt...yeah oh yeah right there, that's it..now harder...ok softer...woaaahhh your so..." He gave a little moan...

Ed's face turned bright red, as soon as he realized what His lover was imagining.

"You! You! You!...PERV!" Ed yelled right in Roy's face.

'That definitely snapped him out of it, for sure' Ed proudly thought. He looked over at Roy.

Nope.

The colonel's face was even more flushed.

"No Ed, You need to dance slower...that's right...hehehe...now come give papa a nice little...yeahhh"

"You mother fucker..." Ed knew what'd get Roy back to normal...well as normal as Roy got anyway.

Ed got on top of Roy's lap, grabbed his hands, and placed them on his ass.

"I'm so not going to let you touch me for a while because of this"

Ed got close to Roy's ear and said...

"Roy, darling, would you like me to wear this Apron, with clothes or not, I'm wearing it by itself for now but I want to know what you think...please..." He said it with such a sexy cute voice, He felt Roy get warmer.

"Gotcha you perverted Bastard"...

"Ed...?"

"Yes. Roy"

"Your Not wearing an apron...wheres the apron..." Roy had snapped out of his little daydream, but all he could think about was what Ed had whispered

**SMACK**

"You mother-fucker! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"OW OW OW OWWWWW" Roy grabbed his head and bent over in pain. Ed had hit him over the head with his right hand. His metal, hard, painful when you get hit by it hand.

"Ed why the hell did you fucking hit me! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Gee I don't know, maybe because of that!" Ed pointed to the colonels crotch.

"Ummm I , Well..." Roy looked away, and crossed his legs, hiding the fact that he was so turned on.

"Mhm, well forget about us having any sort of physical contact for at least the next day." Ed, himself, could only resist the colonel for a certain amount of time, considering they were all alone.

"But!" Roy was upset. He had all sorts of plans for...

***Crash***

The train stopped.

Roy flung forward, hitting his head against the wall infront of him.

"Shit! That hurts"

"Hey, Ed...you-"

Roy looked at Ed and saw that he was on the floor beneath the seats, he was knocked out.

"No! Ed wake-up you idiot your not gonna let some stupid train stoping knock you out."

"..." Ed didn't move.

"Shit, What in the mother fucking name of Hell is going on!"


	9. RoyxEd Chapter 9 Jealous

Ch. 9- Jealous

"What the hell, the train has only been moving for 10 minutes!"

Roy scooped Ed up and laid him down on the seat.

"Great. This is Just what I need now."

He listened carefully for a few minutes, trying to hear if there was any unusual commotion coming from the train.

"Now-f-d-A-ll-W-n-" Someone with a deep voice was Yelling orders.

"Ye-S-L-" Then came the reply from what Roy assumed to be a group of men.

"Oh Wonderful, a Raid of some kind. Well I guess i'm lucky you knocked out kid, or you'd get yourself involved somehow, Guess I should go take care of this before somewhat gets hurt."

Roy took out his white flint gloves, and quickly put them on. He glanced at Ed quickly.

"You, my boy, are too cute, even when your knocked out." He tapped Ed on the nose.

"Be back before you wake up, pipsqueak." Roy ran out of the compartment and headed towards the noise.

Roy came to the service area, and saw a group of women cowering in a corner, while some men dressed in some kind of black and green uniforms were trying to talk to them.

"Oh great, I hate people like these guys."

Roy hated men that took advantage of young women for their own pleasure.

"Alright men, your positive you got every female on this damn train here?"

Roy noticed that the deeper voice he'd heard giving orders before, was coming from a rather muscle bound man. Yikes, he was big.

"Wonderful. All I wanted was to have a nice train ride with the blonde and I get stuck playing Security Guard..." Roy was sulking, getting ready to burst in when...

*Thump* He got knocked out cold, from behind.

"Yo! Wake up sleep head!"

"Ugh...me head..."

"Yeah that's it, wake up"

Roy felt someone poking him in the side.

"Ed...quit it, not now..."

"What the hell?...Hey Stupid wake up already!"

Roy opened his eyes, and came face to face with ...the big guy from before.

"Yo! You awake?" He said with an angry tone.

"Yikes your so not my Edward." Roy would have to apologize to Ed later for mistaking him for this ugly son of a bitch.

"Edward? Haha Hey guys looks like we got Our Selves a wack job."

"What'do we do with'im Sir Lievem?"

"Lievem?" Roy laughed..

"Toss'im in the corner, make Him watch as we look over our haul" Lievem looked lustfully at all the women.

"Come On Man go to the corner" The grunts pushed Roy towards the corner of the room.

"Ugh. Don't touch me." Roy scoffed at the men.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll save you." Roy winked at the group of women.

They all almost started to giggle when Roy looked at them.

"Thats ENOUGH! These are my sheep!"

Lievem grabbed one of the women by the wrist and brought her over to him.

"So sweety how about becomin wife number 1?" He grabbed her chest.

"Nope, to chesty for number 1"

"How about you?" He grabbed another.

"Nope, to old."

He kept picking and then tossing the women aside, they didn't seem to meet any of his strange requirements.

"What the fuck is wrong with this idiot" Roy sat there. Completely annoyed that he, The Flame Alchemist got caught by a bunch of skirt-chasing morons like this.

He heard the door open.

"Yo! Boss! I found one more women for ya, this ones kinda puny and she's...well knocked out I think?"

The man came in dragging a blonde haired body.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Edward..." Roy whispered.

'Wait a minute they actually think he's a girl...' Roy would have usually busted out laughing, but now was not the time for that.

"Ohhhh, she's quite a looker for one so young, hand'er here boy's"

"Sir!" The man handed Ed's hand over to him.

"Hmmmm...she's young alright, she's got a boyish body to'er and is completely flat chested."

'What a fucking idiot...' Roy mocked Lievem as he watched.

"Hmm whats this, she got herself some missin limbs, so shes a wild one! Yummy, shes got a nice tom-boyish charm."

"Boss, is she good enough for you? Can we have the rest?" The group of grunts looked hungrily at the group of women.

"Wha?...oh yeah do whatever you want to them. But this here blondes mine."

He picked up Ed bridal style and walked to the booth that was across from where Roy was.

"Hey Lievem!" Roy yelled.

"Wha? Oh I forgot about you...What"

"Put Ed...that person down!"

"What? Pshh no this one here's mine! "

"What? Why the hell are you even in need of kidnapping a young girl (sorry ed I had to go along with it...)"

"Cuz I got a certain taste for women, and this one here fits it perfectly, now shutup and leave me be, I'll let you watch me work with'er"

"You,,,,disgusting" Roy was getting pissed

If this fucking bastard lays one more finger on HIS blonde, He was going to have to kick some ass. But Roy new he couldn't react to hastily or the group of women could get hurt.

"Now Now dear, lets wake you up shall we."

Ed had been knocked out this whole time.

"Sweety wake up." Lievem said in Ed's ear with a sweet sounding tone.

"Gross" Mustang really was going to have to apologize to Ed...

Lievem grabbed Ed's chin with his two fingers and lifted his head so it was facing towards his.

Ed showed a sign of consciousness.

"Mmm...Colonel...whats..."

"Oh, that's quite cute, she called me colonel" Lievem seemed to be flattered by Ed's statement.

'What an Idiot...' Roy carefully watch making sure the over large man didn't try anything to disgusting.

"Come on girly open up them eyes!" Lievem sounded like he was getting pretty impatient.

He licked Eds neck.

'You...mother fucking..."

"Quiet you!" Lievem shouted towards Roy. "Or I'll kill'er"

That shut Roy up.

Lievem licked Ed one the collar bone.

"MMmmm, Roy ...that feels..."

"Roy?...Who's she? Ohwell she seems to like this so.."

He forced his lips onto Ed's, obviously trying to sneak his tongue into Ed's mouth.

Roy couldn't take it,

"ED WAKE UP YOU PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted, hoping that'd wake him up.

"WHO YOU CALLING-" Ed opened his eye, about to shout when he realized that some over-grown guy was makin out with him.

"Well looks like your awake little missy" Lievem said to Ed, still trying to kiss him.

"Who ithe FUCK are you, you disgusting sack of over muscled shit!" Ed punched Lievem in the face, knocking him back.

"You little bitch!" Lievem lept foward trying to grab Ed's neck.

"Who the hell you calling 'missy' and 'bitch', I'm a FUCKING GUY moron!" Ed was angry, for good reason.

He clapped his hands together and pressed them to the window behind him, creating a gaping hole in the train.

Leivem lept forward, trying to grab Ed again, apparently still not noticing Ed was not a girl.

He fell through the hole.

"Fucking Perv! Geez Roy and I thought you were bad. Bleh, I'm going to have to dis-infect my whole fucking face." He spit.

"Well your the idiot, who wouldn't wake up, even through that!" Roy was relieved Ed was ok. Hiding that through his condescending remarks.

"Now untie me, so I can burn those grunts of Lievem's"

"Lievem...hehe" Ed laughed.

"Yeah, I know right?" Roy smirked.

"Anyway, untie me Ed!"

"Nah I'll take care of it."

Ed went over towards where the group of grunts were, and saw them messing with the women.

"Hey morons, how about you come and mess with me a little instead"

Ed stood there with his hand on his hip, smirking.

'That's really...' Roy shook that thought...so not the time for that.

"Hey it's the bosses woman"

"Kinda a pipsqueak, isn't she"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!"

"uhhhhh..."

Ed clapped his hands together once again, and made another gaping hole into the side of the train.

Suddenly a blast of flames came from behind Ed and pushed the group of men out.

"Roy! Thanks, I didn't know how I was going to-"

Ed turned to thank Roy...but..

"OH our hero! You saved us...Mr...umm"

"Please Ladies call me Roy."

The colonel was surrounded by the flock of women, of course, they were swooning over him.

"Roy, your so cool, you saved us from that Evil man and his men, thank you.

"It was nothin really."

Ed was angry.

"Yo! Colonel! "

"Quiet Ed!, Fix these holes!"

Roy went right back to flirting with the women

"Ugh Whatever fuck you Mustang" Ed fixed the holes and then headed back to their seats.

"Stupid Bastard..." Ed was sulking...

"I almost get fucking raped by some ugly ass guy and he does that"

Ed had a feeling that he didn't like.

"Why the hell should I care, he is a fucking womanizer after all..." Ed's face was turning a little pink, he tried to stop a tear from falling.

"Alright ladies, I have to go..." Roy wanted to get back to Ed, the only reason he even talked to those women was to make sure they were alright, "god this is why I like Ed...better than any..."

"He stopped the conversation with himself as he heard something coming from the compartment in front of him.

He heard a whimper...Ed's whimper...

"Oh...noo..." Roy knew what was wrong right away...

He entered the compartment.

The first thing he saw was Ed quickly rubbing at his eyes, unsuccessfully trying to remove any sign of him crying.

"Ed whats wrong...?" Roy hated when Ed cried.

"Meh...N-nothing, colonel." He looked at Roy with a red face, and then lowered his head into his hands. He couldn't lie to Roy...

"Roy why..."

"Ed? Why what?"

Ed got up and through himself at the colonel.

"Why don't you look at me like you did those women!"

"What!" Roy was confused...

"Ed, you silly boy." Roy sat down and brought Ed onto his lap.

"Colonel..." Ed looked up into Roy's face.

"Enough of the colonel crap, call me Roy. alright?"

"Ok..." Ed, again started to whimper...placing his head and burying it in the colonels shoulder.

"Why Roy...why don't you."

"Ed, I looked at those women with concern for their safety..."

"Wha? But..."

"When I look at you, I look at you with compassion and love"

"Roy...I'm sorry.."

"For what? Being jealous?"

"Mhm..."

"Silly little alchemist..."

"Im...not..little" Ed said softly brushing his lips across Roy's.

"Edward...I.."

"Yeah...me too..Roy, I'm sorry too.."

Ed took Roy's lips, and kissed him sweetly.

"Roy, lets sleep..."

"Alright Ed..."

They both fell asleep, one on top of the other,...


	10. RoyxEd Chapter 10 Date

Ch. 10.- Date.

*Hey...Roy...get up!"

"Hmmm?..Ed...what"

"Roy its morning"

Ed was still on top of Roy, he'd just woken up.

"Ow, Ed stop jumping up and down, that hurts"

"Oh just get up already!" Ed continued to bounce.

"Ugh what are you 5? And I can't get up if your on top of me like that..."

Roy opened his eyes, and squinted as the Sun's light entered into the room brightly.

"Rooooy!" Ed whined. He really was acting childish this morning.

"Alright Im up..." He sat up, making sure he didn't knock Ed of of his lap.

"So, Edward, we have one more day on the train together..." Roy said, starting to form a question, He pulled Ed to his chest, and lifted his chin.

"So, FullMetal, what would you like to do, on our last day on this train?" He said with a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"Well..." Ed scratched his chin, looked back at Roy, and lifted one of his eyebrows, playfully.

"How about ..."

"Mhm?" Roy had already anticipated the days activities...

"Hmmmm I'll be right back! I'm going to ask the conductor a question!" Ed smiled, pushed off of Roy's chest to get up, and walked out the door cheerfully.

"He's in a great mood today..." Roy was glad Ed was happy, but...

" Ed...I wanted too..." Roy slumped his head, as he sulked realizing Ed didn't get what the colonel was really asking.

"What did he want to ask the conductor anyway?"

He heard footsteps, and the door opened.

Ed was back, and He had a very wide grin plastered on His face

"Whats made you so happy?" Roy asked half disappointed that his plans with Ed were so obviously not gonna happen today.

"Well I asked the conductor If the train was going to be stopping today...and He said that It'll be taking a 3 hour break!"

"Don't we need to get to Leore! Won't a three hour wait mean the ride will go into tomorrow?"

Not that Roy minded spending another day on the train, with Ed, that would give him another chance to...

"Nope , he said we'll be in Leore by tonight! So guess what Roy!"

"What?"

"We're gonna have some fun today!"

"How?"

"Well...the conductor says the town we're stopping at has an amazing shopping plaza and a beach!"

"And?" Roy new what Ed wanted to do,,,but was still upset his plans were ruined.

"I was thinking we could...go out together for a while, you know, while the train was stopped."

"You mean, a date?" Roy cocked a smile.

"You could call it that...I guess." Ed looked away, a little nervous, because this would be their first "date" together after all

"Well Now, me the great Colonel Roy Mustang, The Fierce Flame Alchemist, to go on a date with the little, quick tempered FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" He smiled at Ed, giving him that sexy little wink of his.

"Well fine, if your to good to go on a Date with me then WHATEVER!" Ed crossed his arms, and started to stomp away.

"Now, Now, Ed. Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you?" Roy grabbed Ed's hand and spun him around, landing him back against Roy's chest. He put one arm around Ed's neck, the other behind his knees and scooped Ed up, bridal style, and walked out the compartment door, and down the hall. Ignoring any stares they might get.

He got to the trains exit, "Ready for our first Date together Edward?"

"Mhm!" Ed nodded with excitement...'I'm going on a date! With Colonel Mustang! My colonel' he thought to himself.

"So Roy what do you want to do first?"

They were walking along next to each other, down the side walk.

"Hmmmm...Well we only have three hours, and you did say there was a beach.."

"Yeah, the beach sounds good, but maybe we should go shopping then, I'm so not swimming in this"

Ed grabbed his pants, gesturing that he wouldn't swim in his clothes.

"Ed, just swim in your boxers, that what I do"

"Yeah, Well when your on a DATE you don't. We ARE going shopping for some trunks."

"But...I hate shopping, what are you a women?"

"You don't have to be a women to like shopping, and besides I am dieing to see this.."

Ed grabbed Roy's ass

"In a swimsuit."

Roy blushed. And thought about something for a second.

'Ed's so gonna get it from me later...hehehehe'

"Alright we'll go shopping, quickly though." After he thought about it, Roy realized he wouldn't mind seeing Ed in a swimsuit either...

"Hmmmm...how about this shop here Roy? What do you think?" Ed was looking at a store, with a sign that Had two seagulls flying above a boat.

"Well I don't think it really matters, as long as they have swimsuits"

"Yeah ok" Ed grabbed Roy's hand and pulled him along into the store.

They went over to them wrack with the swim-trunks.

"Ugh...this is why I hate shopping, to many damn things to look at"

"Oh Roy, just pick the one you like and try it on."

"Hmm I guess I'll just go with this black one."

"...Fine...go try it on.."

Roy saw Ed glance at a wrack to his left, and then he gave Roy a little smile.

"What?"

"Oh nothing,,,,"

Roy went into the changing room, and tried the black trunks on.

"Yeah these will work."

"Well, stupid come on out and let me see."

"Why? Ed?"

"Oh come on"

"Fine."

Roy came out, and stood there.

"Well?"

"They look..ok...buuuuutt" Ed was holding something behind his back...

"Ed?"

"Try these instead!"

"Wha?..."

Ed pulled the trunks Roy had on down, revealing Roy completely...

"Well, Roy then again I do like you like this ALOT better" Ed gave Roy a playful growl.

"Ahhh! Ed you moron!" Roy ran back into the changing room.

"Fine well anyway, colonel, try this pair on instead." He handed the shorts he had in his hand, over the door to Roy.

"Oh you have to be KIDDING me Ed! This is sooo cheesy."

"Hehehe, just put them on and come out!"

"Ughh alright Whatever..."

Roy came out, and put his hands on his hips.

"There you happy?"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, thats soo PERFECT ROY!"

The colonel had a pair of shorts that had fire everywhere, and on the ass it said, Smoking.

"Hahahaha that's soo funny Ed.." Roy was annoyed, yeah he's the Flame Alchemist but really? Did Ed really think this was funny? What a kid. 'I am so getting him for this.'

"Wow Roy..." Ed pointed a finger at Roy.

"What now Ed?"

Ed wrapped his arm around the colonels waist, pressing his lips to Roy's bare stomach, and put his other finger on Roy's backside

"Roy your so hot... *TSSSSS*" Ed giggled.

"Hahaa, so you want me to get these?"

"HELL YES!"

"Fine, but in return, I get to pick yours..." Roy gave an evil grin.

"Ummm...fine, I guess that's fair."

(Ed made the mistake, of trusting a Perv like Roy, to pick out a swim suit...)

"Well Ed, you go in the dressing room and I'll go find you a few things to try on"

"Um...Ugh Alright." Ed walked into the dressing room, and waited for Roy to find something.

"Hmmmm...yeah this'll work...and hmm no...and! YES!" Roy found two that he really liked, he didn't care if Ed liked them or not.

"Ok Ed I found two, so pick one!"

"Ok, just toss them over the door..and"

Roy walked into the dressing room. Ed standing there completely naked.

"AHH! ROY! GET OUT!" Ed's face flushed.

"What you can see me like that, but I can't look at you?"

"You look...well anyway, here try these on"

Roy tossed the suits to Ed, smirking on his way out of the changing room.

"WHAT THE HELL! ROY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

Ed now regretted letting his personal Perv pick the swim wear.

"Come on out Ed, lets see."

Ed walked out, glaring at Mustang.

"Seriously Mustang I am going to KILL you."

He was wearing a tiny little red and black suit, it almost looked like Roy took the bottom of a bikini and just gave it to Ed.

"Hmm...that looks really good..." Roy tugged his collar, getting a little hot.

"Try on the other one."

"ARE YOU INSANE! That ones even more embarrassing"

"Do it, you promised."

"Fuck you."

"Whenever you'd like to."

"Grr..."

Ed went back and changed into the second one.

"I hate you so Much right now Roy"

"Yeah, I know." Roy said with a smile.

Ed came out. Face burning Red, arms crossed, trying to cover himself.

Roy had picked out a pink one piece, definitely made for little girls. At the waist was a little tutu with hearts on it.

"AWWWW! Ed your to adorable!" Roy got up and pinched Ed's cheek.

"...just pick one before I kill you..."

"This one! This one!"

"I'll get you Roy Mustang!"

"I'l let you get me tonight..."

"Not gonna happen..."

"Mhm we'll see.

They went to the counter, and paid. Walking out of the store, Roy grabbed Ed's hand and laced his fingers through his own.

"I can't wait to see you in that again."

"Yeah, I can't wait to kill you in your sleep."

"I don't think that's what you'll do to me when I'm asleep Ed."

"You wish"

"All the time."

They got to the beach, with about half an hour before they had to head back to the train.

"Awwww we spent to much time at the store Roy! Our date is so ruined!"

"Yeah I'm ok, as long as I get to see you in that for a little while longer..."

"Perv."

"Yup" Roy winked.

They were sitting on the sand at the edge of the beach.

Roy was looking at Ed, admiring how cute he really did look in the swim suit.

"Roy I'll be right back, I'm going for a swim."

"Uhuh..." Roy was still looking at Ed...

Ed noticed and kicked sand into Roy's face.

"Snap out of it you idiot"

"I'm not doing anything, go swim."

Ed ran into the water, while Roy laid down and looked at the sky.

'I'm glad he made me come here today with him' he thought peacefully.

10 minutes passed.

Ed came up out of the water, and headed towards Roy.

"He fell asleep" He got to Roy and stood over him.

"He looks so innocent when his eyes...and mouth are closed."

He sat next to him, and tried to fix his hair.

"Ugh...god I hate when my hair gets fucked up."

*snap*

His hair tie came undone, and his long golden hair fell over his shoulders.

"Great. Whatever I'll fix it on the train. We have to head back soon. But for now, I'll get some shut-eye"

Ed crawled up into Roy's arms, laying his head onto Roy's chest.

Roy felt something plop onto his chest.

"What? Is...ohh Ed"

He opened his eyes and saw a stream of golden hair laying across his chest.

"Oh my...his hairs down, he's laying in my arms, in a swimsuit" Roy gasped with enjoyment.

"Ed this is to much!" Roy noticed the sun was getting low and figured it was about time to head back to the train.

"Hey Ed...wake up..."

"Huh? Oh Roy, time to go?"

"Yeah dates over..."

"Ohhh..." Ed looked disappointed,

"Get up we have to head back to the train."

He stood up and handed his hand to Ed to help him up.

"Nuhuh...carry me"

"What?"

"Carry me Roy! I'm sleepy..."

"Alright"

Roy decided he'd carry Ed on his back.

"Hop on"

Ed jumped on to Roy's back. Swung his arms around the colonels neck, and gently nuzzled his face into Roy's back.

"Giddeeup Mustang" Ed gave a little laugh.

"Ugh,,,,bad joke Ed."

He walked back to the train with sleepy Ed on his back.

In just a few hours, they'd be in Leore, to start their quest once again...


	11. RoyxEd Chapter 11 Madame Oathe

Ch. 11- Madame Oathe.

"Last stop! Leore! Everybody off!" The conductor yelled, as he made sure the passengers got off.

"Well Ed, welcome back to Leore." Roy punched Ed in the shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't think I'd be coming back here ever." Ed glared at Roy and rubbed his shoulder.

"You know Mustang I could easily punch you with this arm" pointing at his right arm.

"Uh...No I'm good. Lets get going."

Ed hadn't even thought about Leore since he'd left after taking care of the business with Conello.

They got into thr town, and to Ed's surprise it looked...peaceful.

"Roy?"

"Hmm"

"Did the government send in new officials to take care of things here, or..." Ed was worried now that Cornello was back.

"No Ed, don't worry, the government sent people to take care of this place, it's quite peaceful here now." Roy wanted to reassure Ed, they were here to get information, that was it.

"Alright That's good, Hey I wonder if..." Ed was looking around...

"Ed?"

"Ah HA!" Ed pointed to the fountain, he'd been there before, at the bar where he and Al first came to the town.

"A fountain, so?" Roy looked at Ed like he had two heads or something.

"No you moron, this is where me and Al met Rose." Ed remembered the pretty girl who'd given them the tour of the place.

"Rose? Oh the girl mentioned in your report." He looked over at Ed and saw that he was very happy at the mention of the girl. That bugged him for some reason.

"Ed?" A faint voice was heard from behind the two men.

"Hmm?" Ed spun around to see who it was. He was bombarded with a body, someone hugging him with a great amount of force.

"Oh my god! Ed it is you! How have you been little guy!" It was Rose.

"Oh Hey Rose!" Ed hugged her back.

"I've been fine, how are you holding up?"

Last time he'd seen her, Rose was still upset because of her boyfriends death.

"Oh I'm a lot better now! I've even taken up Alchemy! You and Alphonse really helped me set things in perspective!"

"Really! Thats great, I'm happy for you! Oh and this is..."

The two let go of each other and Ed gestured his hands in the colonel's direction.

"Colonel Mustang, he's my commanding officer, and he's...here to help me look for something, In Al's place."

"Oh..Al's not here...I was hoping he'd be here with you so I could thank him to."

"Nah He's back home for now, I'll tell him though" Ed smiled.

"Oh ok! Thanks Ed"

"Anyway, so this is Colonel Mustang...and"

Rose stood in front of Mustang and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Mustang for keeping an eye on Ed while Al isn't here! I wouldn't want my little hero to get hurt" Rose looked over her shoulder blushing. Looking at Ed.

Roy was just standing there, looking from Rose to Ed. Confused.

'What's with this girl, she only met Ed once and shes...' He stopped his thought there.

"So Ed and Mr. Mustang, what exactly are you here looking for."

She grabbed Ed's hand pulling him next to her, and leaving Roy to walk behind them.

"Stupid...Girl..." Roy mumbled under his breathe.

"Well, Rose, we're here looking for information on anything out of the ordinary." He couldn't tell her about the stone, he didn't want to get her involved with those monsters...or anything else.

"Anything strange huh?" She stopped and closed her eyes to think.

Roy managed to get next to Ed and whisper...

"Ed, what makes you think this stup...I mean little girl can help?"

"Roy, she's our only good friend here who could actually know something."

"Hmm ok." He grumbled, happy that Ed called Rose 'friend' for some reason.

"Well Rose?"

"Well there hasn't been anything completely out of the ordinary, just a few new people moving into town."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah...sorry I can't be more help"

"Oh no that fine, your being wonderful" Ed smiled at her, reassuring her, and all the while making Roy annoyed.

"Oh ok, you know..there is one person that I think could help you..."

"Really! Where!"

"Well shes one of the new people that came here, but she's been helping people, she's like a fortune teller" Rose looked excited.

"Fortune Teller..." Ed hated people like that, he thought psychics and whatever other 'nonsense' like it were just a bunch of rip offs.

"Yeah, people have said that she looks into the palm of her hand closes her eyes, and says some stupid rhyme, then tells you what it means"

"That's all?" Ed gave her a look that suggested he wasn't to interested.

"No! She also tells you your future...!"

'Of Course' Ed gave a mental groan.

"I think you should go see her, it couldn't hurt right?"

"I guess..."

"It's free so you don't have to pay"

"Free?" That caught Ed's attention, usually things like that are used to make a profit...what was this old women all about then..

"Hmm alright Rose, I think me and Roy will check her out."

"Alright, then when your done, you and your friend can come by my place, you can stay there tonight.

So Rose gave Ed and Roy the directions to where this old women could be found, hugged Ed once more (to Roy's annoyance.) and gave the colonel a hand shake goodbye.

"Good luck!" She went off in the opposite direction.

"Well she's obviously into you." Roy said bluntly.

"What are you talking about, we're just friends"

'Yeah you little moron, that why she couldn't keep her hand off of you, and why she turned red every time you looked at her' Roy looked at Ed, kind of happy that the blond was as oblivious as he was.

"Anyway, I'm guessing this is where the old women is"

Both men were stopped in front of an old shack with a curtain hanging as the door.

"Hello anyone home!" Roy knocked on the side of the shack"

Ed walked in, pulling Roy's hand along with him.

"Just walk in you old geezer."

"Ed! That's not polite..."

"It's a shack!" Ed grumbled, then stopping as he saw the old one.

"Are you the old women who tells fortunes?"

"Aye, that would indeed be I, little one."

"WHO YOU CALLING A LITTLE..."

"Ugh Ed, settle down."

The colonel grabbed Ed on the shoulders, and sat him down on a stool in front of the old women.

"Sorry ma'm he's a bit...impatient."

"That be fine, yee here for thine fortune?"

"Um...yeah, But may I ask your name first old one?"

"Geez Roy don't act all 'bad ass colonel' on me now"

"Quiet Edward!"

Ed shut up quickly at the sound of his full name.

"Yes, Sir."

Ed was embarrassed that he was so obedient with the colonel.

"Aye, Mine name be Madame Oathe. What be yee business with Me?"

"My friend and I are to get our fortunes told."

"That be thine true reason for yee visit..."

She stared at Roy, the at Ed.

"Best not lie to an old woman such as mee self, young ones"

"Fine you want the truth you old bat" Ed hated people that spoke in such riddled language, not to mention his hatred for psychics.

"Aye, that'd be best, young blond" Madame Oathe sat down, and gazed at Ed calmly.

"Fine! We're here to get information on the Philosophers Stone! And these 'Monsters' that are after me and my brother!" He slammed his hand against the table infront of him and the old woman.

She didn't gaze away from Ed.

"Edward, calm down." Roy saw how angry Ed was getting.

"Madame Oathe? Can you tell me and my subordinate anything?"

"All tha' I can do for yee Is tell yee thine fortunes"

"That wont be-" Ed was cut off.

"Ed, shh." Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder and smiled.

"Roy I...fine." He looked at Roy's sincere smile and looked away in defeat.

"I see yee both be more tha'n just friends, yee be -"

"We're not here to discuss that." Roy said with a bit of force, while still keeping his polite demeanor.

"Aye then. Let me gather thine hand on this 'ere table and I shalt read yee fortunes."

Roy grabbed Ed's hand, placing it under his, and setting them on the table.

He looked across the table and saw that the Madame Oathe had here eyes closer, and her hand crossed over her heart.

"Yee young blond, and yee tall one, look into mine hands and then close thine eyes."

They did as she asked.

Right before he closed his eyes, Roy noticed a blue light coming from the woman's chest.

She was using alchemy.

They sat there for a few seconds.

The Madame Oathe spoke. Her voice changed from sounding like a kind old woman, into one of a husky raspy sound.

"Yee both be connected as one, safe, Alone thy shalt be harmed, by those who've given you half of one, from there loins yee shall be unsheathed, lest yee not be together."

She gasped.

Roy and Ed felt something, like a tugging at their very cores...


	12. RoyxEd Chapter 12 Unwatched

Ch. 12- Unwatched

"Roy..."

"Ed..."

They both looked at each other, not knowing what to think.

"Did you...feel that."

"Yeah..."

They took their hand apart from one another and then looked at the old women.

"Oathe! Hey old bat!" Ed ran around to the other side of the table, and help the woman up.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Roy pull her chair up, and helped her sit down.

"Aye I am going to be fine." She wiped her arm over her forehead, she looked exhausted.

"Madame Oathe, you used alchemy just then? Didn't you" Ed beat Roy to the question.

"Aye, that is how I do it."

"So your prediction, they're just a scientific observation?" Roy stepped into the conversation as well.

"Aye that they be. But they still be predictions of things that could be, so..." She looked down at her two hands and warned Ed and Roy.

"Yee two best be careful around these parts, stay together, protect eachoth'r, Aye?"

Roy looked at Ed remembering his promise to Ed, Al, Hughes.

"I'll protect him with my life."

Ed looked at Roy.

"Roy you won't just be protecting me, that not what she means, We need to protect EACHOTHER."

"Aye the boy may be young, and a wee bit small, but he be correct"

'Wow even in a serious conversation the bat still found a way to insult my size..."

Ed looked at Roy and saw that he looked really worried...

"Hey colonel don't worry! We'll be fine! We're two top notch alchemists, we'll kick who's ever ass gets in our way" Ed laughed and gave a goofy grin, trying to cheer his Roy up.

"Yeah your right..."

"Young man" The old woman called on Roy.

"Watch out for this one, be very vigilant, do not let one person get to close, or he be in immense danger."

"No-one?" He did smile at the thought of him not letting Rose touch Ed again.

"Aye, no one"

"Okay...I have had enough of the whole 'beware' stuff..not to mention some lady who talks like a pirate, Roy lets go to Rose's place"

"Alright Ed. Thankyou Madame Oathe"

"It be no problem o' mine."

The Two left the shack and headed off to Rose's place.

"Oh Ed your here! And Mr. Mustang!"

"Hey Rose!"

Ed and Roy walked in, and Rose was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelled really good.

"So you guys hungry?"

"Food! Yes! I don't know about Roy! But I'm starved.!" Ed shouted, then ran to the stove and smelled what was cooking.

"Rose You can cook?"

"Yes, I can" She said with a red tinted face.

"It smells great, hey Roy come smell it!"

He went over and grabbed Roy's hand dragging him towards the stove

"See! Smell! It smells delicious!" Ed was really excited.

"It smells ok ...I guess" The colonel was again sulking.

'Why's he act this excited for her? hmmm...' Roy started thinking about something...

Roy and Rose set up the table, while Ed sat on the couch talking to Rose's father and mother.

"So Edward was it? Have you thought about ever starting a family with someone?"

"Um, no sir. Not now, I'm looking for something important and don't have time for such things"

Ed had no idea where these questions were coming from, Rose just happened to go up to her mother and whisper something, then right after that her father comes busting out with all these weird questions, and Roy was acting weird too...

'What the hell..."

"Dinner READY!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Rose's parents and Ed got up and headed to the table.

"Hey Edward come sit next to me!"

"Huh? Oh! Ok Rose."

Rose pulled out two chairs, one for her and the other for Ed.

'Oh I am SOO not letting her sit next to Ed!' Roy got up and grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"Roy?" Ed looked back, and gave Roy a confused look.

"FullMetal, I uh...order you to sit near me! We have to discuss today's findings..." Roy looked really unconvincingly giving the 'orders'. But Ed got what he wanted.

"Oh Right! Sorry Rose I do have to talk to the colonel, sorry"

"Oh, no, Its fine." She glared at Roy, and Roy did something she didn't expect.

He stuck his tongue out to her.

"Ha! I win this time, girl!" He mouthed to her.

She couldn't believe it, but she was fighting over Ed...with a guy!

"Oh it is so on old man!" She mouthed back.

If they'd stood facing eachother, the tension would be electric.

They sat down to eat. Roy was much happier having his blond next to him and not...her.

"Soo FullMetal...about today." Roy talked while chewing.

"Ew, colonel don't chew with your mouth full of food" Ed yelled at the colonel.

"Yes MOTHER." Roy mumbled.

"Besides that is so not a cute look for you" Ed said softly giving Roy a little wink.

"Uhhh...hehe, yeah"

Rose looked at the two, and saw Roy look at Ed and blush.

"So..uh Ed!" We only have one guest bedroom, wanna share on with me?" She gave Roy a sly smile.

"WHA...bleh...eheh." Roy basically choked on his food as he stared at Ed waiting for an answer.

"Um...Rose.."

"Rose Dear, I cannot allow my daughter to share a room with a boy, alone." Her father stepped in.

"Thank god for that" Roy said a little to loudly.

Rose looked at him.

'Haha' he responded.

"Mr. Mustang, you and Edward will share the guest bedroom in the attic, is that alright"

Ed was looking at all of them, wondering why it was such a big deal where he slept.

He looked at Roy and tilted his head with a questioning face, then went back to eating.

'He really is an idiot.' Roy thought.

"Uh, nope I guess I can live with sharing a room with the pipsqueak"

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

They all stared at him, Rose's parent looking at him like her were crazy.

"Edward, I know your in the army, but children should not speak to their elders like that, now apologize for calling Mr. Mustang a pervert." Rose's mother scolded Ed.

"I'm..."

"Yes Ed? I can't here you?" Roy gave his cocky half smile.

"I'm sorry"

"Good boy Edward, I forgive you" Roy went up near Edward, and gave a forgiving pat on the shoulder, all the while, pinching Ed's ass with his other hand, out of the view of the other 3.

'That bastard, if they only new...' He glared at Roy.

"Well everyone, Rose and I will clean up, you two head off to bed"

"But!" Ed didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"Yes Ma'am" Roy was very pleased.

"Roy! I ..."

"No no Ed time to head up to bed, we have a long day tomorrow".

He picked Ed up and carried him under his arm down stairs.

While walking away, he heard Rose's mother say

"Wow that man would make an excellent father towards Edward"

Roy grinned. Ed heard it too and mumbled...

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if he made me call him daddy tonight"

He knew what Roy was in the mood for, he was kind of looking forward to them being alone.

"Ed, now we get to have some fun."

"Uh...Roy..."

"No! I've been holding myself back for days!"

"Your such a perv, but" Ed got up from the bed, and removed his red jacket and tank top, throwing them to the ground.

"Wow to think I almost forgot How...hot you were Edward" He looked at Ed, he wanted Ed.

"So my colonel, you want to have fun, the old women did say you should keep an eye on me"

"I'll make sure to keep more than just my eye on you."

Ed walked infront of Roy, removing his shirt, and then wrapped his arm's around the colonel's neck.

He pulled back and laid down on the bed, bring the colonel down on top of him.

"I know you love being on the top, Roy" Ed purred.

"Oh. Yes. I. Do" Roy proceeded to remove Ed's pants and then following with his own.

"Oh colonel Mustang"

"Ed..."

They pressed their lips against eachothers, exploring eachother with their hands.

Both gave moans, trying to keep them soft so that no-one would hear them.

"Roy, take me..."

"MMMmm Glady."

Roy spread Ed's thighs apart, and got two fingers ready.

"Ready Edward, this may hurt..."

Ed was more than ready.

"Do it,,,,"

Roy slowly put the two fingers inside Ed, spreading them, preparing Ed for the next step.

"Roy...Roy...it" Ed pulled on Roy's black hair, causing Roy to give a little sigh of pleasure,

"I'm coming in Ed..."

"Mhm..." Ed couldn't speak.

Roy gave himself to Ed, entering him.

Ed felt something he'd never felt before.

"OH my...Roy your...you feel...ugh"

"Does it hurt?'" Roy slowed himself, almost hitting his point.

"No, don't stop go faster, I want you to...mmm"

Roy went faster, and finally hit his climax.

"Roy,Roy, Colonel...you Bastard...

"Edward..." Roy was tired.

He pulled out Ed's braid.

"Ed, your amazing.

Roy laid himself beside Ed, still sweating.

He ran his fingers through Ed's golden hair.

"It's so soft...just like my other toy." He smiled.

Roy lowered his hands, and grabbed Ed's butt giving it a tight squeeze.

"Ohh Roy you just love touching me don't you..."

"Ughh you have no idea..."

"I think I do" Ed gave Roy a nibble on the neck, following that with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Yumm...Roy you taste wonderful..."

"Alright Ed...I think thats enough for tonight, I'm exhausted..."

"Thats just because I'm to good for you..." Ed giggled grabbing Roy around the waist, and burying his face in his back...

"Night Roy..."

"Good night, my little alchemist..."

"I'm not...litttlle" Ed drifted off into sleeo.

Roy soon followed.

*BANG* *CRASH*

"Hmm...?..."

Roy woke up at the sound of a loud noise outside.

He looked out the window and saw someone walking up the street.

"Damned drunk bastards...Don't they know how early it is..."

He sat up, realizing Ed was asleep on his back still.

"Oh you silly..." He picked him up and set Ed on the Bed gently, placing a blanket over him.

"I gotta pee." He got up and headed to the door.

*BANG* *CRASH*

He heard the noise again, closer to the house.

"Idiots." He assumed the noise was from the person he saw wobbling down the street.

"I'll be back in a minute Ed..." He cooed to the sleeping blond before stepping out the door.

Roy came out of the bathroom. Closed the door when suddenly.

*CRASH*

*SMACK*

*SLIDE*

He heard something loud in the room he'd just left.

"ED!" He yelled, sprinting down the hall.

He got to the door, and quickly pulled his gloves from his night shirts pocket.

*SLIDE*

"Edward!" He opened the door.

"He saw the bed, sheets flung half way off laying on the floor.

Window open.

He fell to his knees.

"No..."

Ed was gone.


	13. RoyxEd Chapter 13 Damned

Ch. 13- Damned.

Ed felt Roy get up from under him...

He was really tired, so he just decided to pretend he was asleep...

He heard Roy said he was going to the bathroom.

After Roy left Ed sat up, and looked out the window, he kept hearing loud noises.

"Ugh probably a damn cat...I better get back to sleep before Roy comes back." He didn't want Roy to feel bad for waking him up.

He collapsed back onto the bed.

"Night...Roy..."

*SLIDE*

He heard the window slid open...

"Hey what the...!" He shot up, looking in the direction of the window.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his back.

"Nighty Night Kid..." a voice said.

"Damnit..." Ed fell onto the floor.

The strange person pulled him through the window.

"No!" Roy punched the floor hard, again and again.

"Mr. Mustang! Whats going on! You being really loud!" Rose and her parents came into the Hallway...

"Mr...Mustang..." Rose looked at Roy and saw that his eyes were wet...he was crying.

"What's going on?" Rose's father asked.

"Ed...Ed's..."

"Mr. Mustang...where's Ed?" The mother asked, placing her hand on Roy's shoulder.

"He's GONE! Can''t you see that he's not in there! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! I was Supposed to protect him DAMNIT DAMNIT...DAMNN..." He punched the floor again and again.

"Mr. Mustang, hurting yourself won't bring Ed back..." Rose knelt beside him, grabbing his hand.

"Rose..."

She saw the pain in his cool midnight eyes.

'He...loves...' She understood why the colonel had been acting so strange at dinner. She wanted to say sorry.

"Mm, Excuse me, thankyou for your kindness, but I have to go look for Ed, Now." He pulled himself together, and stood up.

"We'll help look for him too..." All three members of the family said.

"No...this is too dangerous, I have to search alone." He gave them a serious look.

"But...Ed" Rose stepped forward, but her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No Dear, the colonel says its to dangerous, we musn't interfere." He nodded his head at Roy.

"Thankyou, for everything." Roy ran into the room, changed quickly, then ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Ed...I'm coming."

He had no idea where he was supposed to look.

Then he remember the 'drunk' person he'd seen on the street.

"Damnit, I such a fool"

He knew that the man had something to do with this.

"The old women, she was the only one we've spoken to other than Rose, and her parents"

He ran to Madame Oathe's shack.

"Madame Oathe! Madame Oathe." He shouted outside the curtained door.

"Ohhhhh" A soft groaned answered his call.

Roy ran inside, and saw that the place was in shambles.

"Madame? Where..."

"Ov-er-H-re" Someone said softly.

Roy saw her on the floor half covered in a red quilt.

He bent down over her, and picked up the quilt.

It was wet.

With Blood...

"What happened here!" Roy knew this had something to do with Ed's disappearance.

"I'm sorry...I had to tell-them..." She mumbled.

Roy took her up into his arms.

"Them! Tell Them!" He was getting more nervous.

"I'm-sorry-" She grabbed Roy's hand and patted it lightly.

"THEM! WHOSE THEM! WHAT DID YOU TELL WHO!" Roy was angry, and upset.

He shook the old women by the shoulders. Back and Forth.

But he wouldn't get another answer.

She was gone.

"Damnit! Damnit!.." He began to cry out again.

He looked down at the old woman, and saw she'd been stabbed three times.

"Who could have..." He tried to relax himself, with little success.

His eyes widened as he came to a realization.

He dropped he old women.

"Shit, they're here...and they know what we are here for..."

He ran down the street back to where he'd seen the person wobbling down infront of the window.

Roy saw that there was a store open on the street, and luckily the clerk was still inside.

"Excuse me...He tapped the man on the shoulders."

"Oh! Yes Sir, what can I do for you."

"Have you seen anything strange in the past hour?"

"Strange, like how?"

"Umm...Did a little blond boy walk in here with a man?" He looked at the man, hoping to god that Ed had been in here.

"A little blond boy and a man? Hm.."

Roy saw the man thinking, and then saw him flash with recognition.

"Actually yeah, only the kid was with a women, and she was holding the kid in her arms, she said he's had a little to much to drink, he was passed out like a light."

"A women...but I only saw a man..."

He came to yet another realization

"DAMNIT...!"

"Sir, is something wrong.?"

"You have know fucking Idea."

Roy didn't have time to be polite.

"Which direction did they go?"

The man pointed down the street.

"I asked the women if she wanted me to walk her home, you know, cuz streets could be dangerous for kids and pretty women, but she said she lived near the docks, which is pretty close so I left it there."

"The docks!" Roy was happy that he had a lead, but he knew something was wrong THEY would never blatantly just tell someone where they were hiding.

"Yes sir, too bad though, If she didn't have that little brat, I'd have totally asked her..."

Ed grabbed the guys collar.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING CALL HIM A BRAT!"

"Geez man settle down"

Roy punched him in he face, he was really angry.

"Get the fuck out of here you crazy.."

The clerk was yelling at nothing.

Roy already went out the door, and he was heading to the docks.

"Ed don't do anything that'll get you killed, Please I'm coming!"

He ran as fast as he could.

"Edward...I'm coming."


	14. RoyxEd Chapter 14 Deceit

Ch 14- Deceit.

'Ughh...My head...' Ed's eyes fluttered with signs of consciousness.

"Hey look the kid moved!" A voice said.

'What the hell...who's that...' Ed thought he'd heard someone coming closer.

He decided to act like he was still asleep.

"Well is he awake yet?" A woman's voice asked with apparent signs of frustration.

"Nah, he's still out, how much tranquilizer did you give me in that needle anyway?"

"You used the hole thing? Envy you moron, I told you to use half."

'Envy...aw shit..' Ed understood who'd captured him now.

'Well the Flame was going to come back any second so I panicked a little." Envy replied back defensively.

"Well, as long as he's here now, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Lust want to know something funny" Envy asked with a little laugh following His question.

"No not really."

"The kid was sharing a bed with the Flame"

"So? Who gives a damn"

"Well, Ok, But I think I want to see something once the pipsqueak wakes up."

"I AM NOT A-" Ed accidentally shouted out of habit.

'Shit' He felt like an idiot.

"Well Well Well he was awake after all, Hey Lust..."

"Yeah I heard you, well Envy make sure he can't escape, I have to get going, I'm needed by him..."

"Yeah, of course, he doesn't ever need me anymore"

"Hey your the ine that said you wanted to deal with FullMetal, you got your wish."

Lust walked out what sounded like a metal door.

"Hey kid, open your fucking eyes already."

Ed was still in a daze.

"What the hell you you fucking do to me you fucking Ugly as monster."

"Just used some sedative on you, we can't have you going all alchemist on us now can we."

"Mother Fucker..."

"Now where to keep our new pet..."

They had Ed tied up pretty tight with ropes already.

"Why the hell do you need to put me somewhere else I already can't move"

"Well you'll see..."

Envy grabbed Ed by the braid and pulled him up.

He was surprisingly strong for such a small..thing...

Ed struggled to try and release himself from Envy's grasp.

"No no no, we can;t have you trying to break free."

Envy drooped Ed to the ground and kicked him once...twice...three times in the stomach.

"Ughhh" Ed groaned

"Now behave little dog."

He grabbed Ed once again and took him to a door, and pulled him through it.

"This'll do, perfect for a mutt."

"I'll Kill you" Ed glared at Envy.

"I'd say I would be the one to kill you, but we need you alive."

"What do you need me for! And how the hell did you guys know Roy and I were here?"

"Well its none of your fucking business why we need you, but at first we thought it would be you and the hunk of metal coming here, but we go to visit a nice old lady and she...eventually gives us the information that you and that fucking Flame alchemist were here."

"Don't curse when you say Roy...the colonel's name." Ed didn't like the fact that Envy was insulting Roy.

"Roy? Since when do you..." Envy stared at Ed for a second, and then Laughed like he was insane.

"That's fucking hilarious Kid, No way! No way! Hhahahahahahahaha"

While till laughing, Envy took head by the neck, and back him against the wall.

*CLICK*

He had some metal collar like thing attached to the wall, and had it around Eds neck, keeping him attached to the cold stone.

"Nnnngg" Ed growled.

"That's befitting a lowly mutt like you"

He took his hands and put shackles around Ed's ankles, and then cuffed his wrists to the wall.

His arms were spread far apart, his legs were close together.

"Well now I know you won't be using alchemy any time soon, and you'll be pretty uncomfortable."

"I'll get out of this soon, and when I do I am going to fucking kill you." Ed wanted to punch Envy s badly.

"I don't think you'll be getting out anytime soon" Envy smirked taking a step closer to Ed.

"If I can't get out myself, Roy is out there, he'll find me! You'll see!"

Ed knew Roy would look for him. He smirked at Envy with confidence, He believed in Roy with all his heart.

"Now there you go calling that guy Roy...what's been going on with you two hmmm" Envy gave Ed an evil look, licking his lips e smiled.

"What are you talking about? Nothing he's my commanding officer here with me on a mission!"

"Oh really...Well I'll be right back..."

Envy walked out of the room, and Ed heard a big explosion.

'Roy!" He knew Roy would come for him!

"Ed? Where are you?" Roy's voice rang throughout the room Ed was in, and to Ed it was pure bliss, he knew Roy would save him.

"ROY I'M HERE!" He shouted, smiling.

"Ed! Finally found you!" Roy came over to Ed and stood in front of him.

"Careful Roy Envy's in the other room."

"Oh don't worry I took care of him, no as for you"

Roy looked at Ed with a smirk. Not his usual sexy smile, but with a face that was foreign to Ed.

"Yeah get me out of this, It's super uncomfortable"

"But...you look kind of, really sexy all bound up like this." Roy licked his lip, and came closer to Ed.

"Roy now is not the time to turn into a perv, what we did last night was fun, but I was just KIDNAPPED, don't you th-th-ink.."

Ed stooped talking, Roy wad started to lick his neck.

"Ed..." Roy whispered...

He nipped a line down Ed's neck and traced the outline of his collarbone with his tongue.

"R-R-oy...St-t-o-p" Ed moaned, he loved the way Roy made him feel, but he knew this wasn't right.

"No, I want you..." Roy's voice sounded completely different.

"Roy?.."

Ed's eyes widened.

Black hair surrounded him.

"How did I not know..." He felt defeated, he'd mistaken Envy for his beloved Roy.

"No..." He whimpered.

"I knew something was going on, you really are stupid kid, but..."

Envy licked Ed's neck.

Ed closed his eyes in disgust.

"But...you taste really good..."

"Get your dirty hands off of me you monster...when Roy gets here..."

"Oh, sorry kid, but he's not coming here...He's the one that let us take you..."

Envy kissed Ed's neck, biting it hard.

"What..." Ed didn't believe him. He couldn't. Roy would never...

"Oh yeah, he went to the 'bathroom, in order to give me a chance to grab you, he knew all along, we told him that he had to let us take you, or we'd have him taken out of the military for good."

"No. He wouldn't..."

"What? You thought he decided to suggest you go to Leore together, the exact place we were?"

"But you said you didn't know we were here together..."

"I didn't think it mattered, I had no idea that you actually took his fake feeling seriously"

Envy laughed.

"Fake...? Feelings...?" Ed tried to stifle a sob, tears poured from his eyes.

"Does it make sense now, why do you think he wanted to separate you from your brother? Your emotionally weak without him, so getting you from him makes you an easy target."

"But...I ll-o-ve Ro-y.." He cried...closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to hear Envy's words anymore. They did make sense.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA, you LOVE him! Sorry kid, but he cares more about his fucking career than you...now then your mine right now."

Ed shut down...he couldn't believe it. Roy was just using him to save his career.

'Roy...I...'

Envy took Ed's lips into his own, pressing himself against the immobile blond.

He shoved his tongue into Ed's mouth.

'Only Roy can touch me..." Ed wanted to scream, but all he could do was cry...Roy had used him, he didn't care...

"Kid, why don't you respond? Don't you enjoy fucking guys?" Envy laughed.

"..."

"Oh comeon...respond...ok maybe this'll change your mind!"

Envy spread Ed's thys, and pulled down his pants.

He didn't prepare Ed like Roy had.

"You like this, don't you, you fucking little dog."

Envy penetrated Ed fast.

"AHHHHH!" Ed screamed with agony, that hurt.

"Oh did that hurt you little idiot, maybe this'll help..."

Ed saw Envy's black hair leave.

He looked up. Tears still pooling over his cheeks.

"Oh my dear Edward, whats happened to you.."

Envy turned into Roy once again.

"Roy I love..."

'Roy's' lips pressed against Ed's.

Although Ed knew it was Envy, Ed kissed back, wanting to be able to feel as if Roy still cared, like he loved him to.

"Wow kid..." Roy was gone.

"..."

Envy grasped Ed's chin.

"You really do love that man,,,to bad he could care less"

Envy walked away laughing at Ed.

Leaving Ed there.

Ed cried. And Cried.

(this next part is happening after envy left eds room 3 me)

"Where are you Edward!

Roy was almost to the Docks

"Ed please don't...I need you..." The colonels mind was being plagued with fears.

Fear that he'd never be able to hold that golden blond hair again, fear that he'd never be able to explore the sea of gold. Fear of loosing Ed forever.

He stopped. He saw a women coming out of a building. She got onto a Boat.

Roy hid behind the wall, until he was sure he couldn't hear the boat anymore.

"Lust...which means, Ed's in that building with Envy..."

Roy ran to the building, snapped the fingers on his right hand.

*BOOM* The wall exploded.

"ED!"


	15. RoyxEd Chapter 15 Confessions

Ch 15- Confessions.

He didn't wait for the smoke to clear.

"ED! ARE YOU HERE!"

Roy ran into the building, shouting for Ed, when he saw a figure coming out from behind a door.

Envy.

"Wha-the?" Envy looked at the wall.

Roy looked at Envy's hand, blood.

Envy had blood on his hand, from when he'd been messing around with Ed.

Roy saw the blood, and immediately knew whose it was.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Roy shouted, snapping his fingers again and again and again.

"Woah, you fucking psycho-" Envy tried to dodge Roy's attacks, but they were coming to fast.

"YOU WANT TO MESS WITH AN ALCHEMIST, TAKE ME ON YOU MOTHER FUCKING MONSTER!" Roy eyes were wide with anger.

"What the hell, your crazy!" Envy back himself into a corner.

Roy cam towards him and crushed Envy's throat with his arm.

"You fucking monster, you fucking think you can kidnap my...subordinate and not get fucked up my me? HUH!" Roy pressed harder, Envy struggles to breathe.

Then Roy saw Envy's hair go from black, to a beautiful golden blond, his eyes as deep and pure as the sun.

"R-o-yy Stop...You-r hurtin-ing m-e." Envy did Ed's voice perfectly...at least that's what he thought until Roy punched him in the face, causing him to hit the floor. Hard.

"Do you fucking think I'm that stupid? Not only did you do that right in front of me, but Ed's eyes are innocent and pure, yours are dirty and your voice is nothing like is."

"Too bad the kid wasn't as smart as you, Mustang, hehehehe" Envy laughed.

"You fucking bastard, where the hell is Edward! Tell me right now.!"

Roy grabbed Envy by the neck and pulled him up.

"He's in there, duh...not that he'll trust YOU anymore...not after what I did... hahahahaa"

Roy dropped Envy, and snapped his fingers over and over again.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BEAST!" Roy yelled, along with every snap of his fingers.

All the while amidst the flames, Envy still laughed, until he was completely turned to Ash.

"Bastard was psychotic..." Roy stoped snapping once he saw that Envy was gone, for good.

"h..h..."

Roy heard something coming from the room behind him.

Breathing. No.

It was someone, crying, giving tiny whimpers.

"Ed!" Roy yelled.

He ran to the door and kicked it down, He went into the room

And saw Ed hung up on the wall, his head hanging and drops of water hitting the floor.

"Oh...Edward..."

He immediately ran over to him, and stroked his hair.

"Ed, Edward...Its me, Roy." He softly lowered his head to Eds eyes and looked straight at them.

He looked horrible.

It had only been maximum of 2 hours, and Ed looked broken.

Roy remembered what Envy had said 'Not that he'll trust YOU anymore'

"What the hell did that monster do to you..."

He unshackled Ed from the wall.

Ed collapsed onto the floor.

Roy pulled Ed's pants up.

"Ed, he didn't...did he.."

Roy had somewhat of an idea what Envy had done to Ed, but he shook it away.

"Ed lets get you out of here..." Roy looked at Ed trying to put a smile on, but Ed didn't look at him, he just stared off into nothing...tears still falling down his cheeks.

Roy finally had the courage to say something he'd been holding back for so long.

"Edward I love you" He kissed Ed softly on the cheek.

He picked Ed up with both arms, and carried him out of the building.

He couldn't believe that in just a short time He and Ed had gone from being close, to this. Ed wouldn't even look at him.

Roy felt a tear, and quickly wiped it away.

"No, I have to stay strong for you." He looked at Ed again.

He walked over to the edge of the port, where the water met the streets and sat, letting his feet hang inches from the water. He had to get Ed to speak to him, or at least look at him.

Keeping his arms around Ed's waist he laid him down on his lap, pressing Ed's head close to his chest.

"Edward, whatever Envy said to you, it wasn't true, It wasn't at all true" He moved the pieces of hair that were in Ed's face.

His eyes were still blank, still wet.

"Edward!" He shouted, staring at Ed, with concern bubbling out in the form of tears.

A finger came up to the corner of Roy's eye and caught a drop the water.

"Please...don't cry..." Ed spoke softly.

"Ed! Ed! Your Alright, Oh my little alchemist, Edward!" Roy buried his face into the top of Edwards head and sobbed...he couldn't help it...

After a while, Roy calmed down. He looked down at Ed, his eyes were once again back to being blank and cold.

"Edward, please look at me again."

Ed's eyes moved and look at the colonel.

"He...said...you didn't care...you use-d me..." Ed mumbled what Envy had said to him about Roy. And once again began to sob.

"He-s-aid you- didn't c-a-arr-e, th-at- you ...that y-ou-" His sobs got louder as he continued.

Every time he uttered a word, and cried more, Roy's heart was being shredded.

"He s-s-aid-d you didn't care" Ed cried louder, tears now pouring out. He buried the front of his face into Roy's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"He said you didn't care about me anymore Roy, then he turned into you and did things...But you care, right! you do" Ed was talking faster. sobbing louder, Roy had never seen someone so...sad.

"Ed..."

"I thought He was you, I told him...I told him..."

"Yes Edward what did you tell him?" He held Ed tighter.

"I TOLD HIM I LOVED YOU!" He cried more.

"Ed..I..."

"I told him-I loved you-and then he...laughed"

"Oh Edward, Whatever non-sense that monster told you, everything was one big lie."

"I know, but-but...I should have known it wasn't you! I'm so sorry!" He tightened his grip around Roy's neck.

"I love you Roy Mustang, I love you so much..."

"Ed..."

Ed looked up and Roy kissed him, gently, warmly.

Ed was safe with him.

"Roy..."

"Shh..I have something to tell you"

Ed still had his lips on Roy's as he said these words softly.

"Edward Elric, I Love you, now and for forever, with all of my heart..."

Roy decided he wanted to spend the rest of the night there by the water with Edward, his Edward. They would continue their quest and find out who was really behind the movements of the homunculi.

And most of all, He would never let anyone touch Edward ever again.


	16. RoyxEd Chapter 16 Promises

Ch. 16- Promises.

"It's cold..." Ed shivered as he felt a cold breeze brush across his cheek.

"Ed your awake?" Roy was already up, and staring into the distance.

"Yeah..." Ed rubbed his eyes, removing any sign of being tired.

Roy put his arm around Ed's shoulders.

"You gonna be alright? You went through a lot last night..." He glanced at Ed, making sure the he didn't notice.

"Yeah...I am going to be ok, I just can't believe I let myself wind up like that, I was pathetic...and I actually believed that Envy was you...When you both are completely different. Roy your..."

Ed looked into Roy's eyes. Pulled himself up, and surrounded Roy with his arms, with his head across the colonel's shoulder he said...

"Roy your my hero, thankyou for saving me. I love you." He meant every word. He would never mistake a monster like Envy for Roy ever again.

"Ed, I love you too." Roy hugged Ed back.

They sat there like that for a while, when Roy suddenly pulled away from the embrace and looked at Ed.

"Roy?"

"Ed...maybe we should give up, I can't take it if I loose you again, maybe this isn't worth..."

Ed's finger tapped Roy on the mouth, stopping Roy from completing what he was saying.

"Ed.." he mumbled.

"Roy, I know i got captured, I know I scared you, but I can't give up just because my life was in danger, I need to do this for Al, he needs his body back. Don't ask me to give up on him. Please."

Ed's eyes were full of courage, one of the many things people admired him for.

"Ed...I understand, we will continue to look... But I won't let anything like this happen again. I promise."

"I won't let it happen either, I'll be stronger." Ed gave Roy a soft kiss on the lips.

"That's my promise." He giggled. Kissing Roy again, lightly.

"We sure do make a lot of promises together don't we?" He stood up, pulling Roy's hand up with him.

"Ed?" Roy didn't want to leave yet, not just yet.

"Roy we can't stay here and mope around forever, we have to get going, leave Leore and head on to the next place...and.." Ed taped his head remembering something,

"I think we should tell Rose that I'm alright." He winked.

"I think that would be smart."

"Oh Edward..." Roy rolled his eyes, Ed was to cute.

So they got up and started walking back to Rose's, hand in hand.

"ROSE!" The father ran into the house yelling.

"Daddy! What is it!" She ran out to the street.

"Look!" He pointed to the end of the street.

Two people were walking towards them.

One started to wave.

"Ed...!"

Rose ran towards the both of them and hugged them.

"Thank god! Thank god! Your both ok!"

She was so happy, she'd been so worried about Ed and Roy.

"What happened to you Edward!" She grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Nothing for you to worry about anymore." He smiled reassuring her that he was ok.

"But..." She didn't believe him.

"It's alright, I'm ok, thanks to him." He looked at Roy, blushing a little, then grabbed his and and pushed his side against Roy's.

"Oh! Mr. Mustang! You really are a good man! Thankyou for saving Edward!"

"No need to thank me Rose, I had to save him, I did make a promise." Roy winked at Ed.

Ed giggled.

"Aw! Well thankyou again anyway!" Rose smiled. She was truly happy that Ed was ok, and she didn't flirt with him again, because she knew how Roy felt.

"So are you two staying in Leore or..." She didn't want them to leave yet.

"Yes, we have to get moving, there is something I need to check out." Roy said frankly.

Ed looked at him. 'Something he needs to check out?' He had know idea what Roy meant.

"Yeah, well Rose thankyou for absolutely everything, and you guys too!" He looked at Rose's parents and gave them a nod.

Hugging Rose one last time, the two alchemists headed off to the train station.

They arrived at the station and Roy sat on the bench next to the ticket booth,

Ed followed.

"Roy, what were you talking about before? What do you need to check out?"

"Well...I started thinking about something, Lust was there with Envy, but she just suddenly left on a boat. Where exactly was she going, If her main objective was to capture you, why would she leave just you and Envy there alone?"

Roy was deep in thought.

"Well when she was there with Envy and me, she said something about her being needed by someone, specifically she said 'he' needed her."

"Well...It looks like our theory of there being someone behind the Homunculi is true. I have a feeling that 'he' is an alchemist, there's no way that things as strong as the homunculus would listen to anyone else."

"Yeah...but then who could possibly be so strong..." Ed was puzzled, and terrified at the thought of someone being so strong that even the homunculus were scared.

Roy saw Ed's fear and pushed Ed's head onto his chest.

"Edward, it'll be alright...nothing bad will happen, we will find out who's behind this, and obliterate them and you'll finally get the stone to restore your brother's body, and your own."

Ed knew Roy was right. "Yeah I know, I don't have to worry with the both of us working together, and knowing that Al's safe."

"Now..."

"Roy?..."

"Ed, we need to figure out where we should go to next, my guess it'll be a place with some type of port, considering Lust took a boat to go see whoever 'he' is"

"Yeah...and the only town that has any kind of port near here is..."

They both thought about it for a minute.

"Prodigium!" They both said at the same time.

"Good work, Ed."

"So is that where we should head to?"

"Yes, we'll have to take the train though, taking a boat isn't a good idea if Lust took one, we could end up in a trap."

"Yeah I agree, the train ride will be longer though."

"Well we'll have to endure it" Roy said sarcastically, like he couldn't handle being with Ed alone in a small room.

They got up, and asked for two tickets to Prodigium.

"Well the train leaves..."

They looked at their tickets.

"NOW!"

"Shit!"

*CHOO-CHOO*

They saw a train getting ready to leave, it slowly began to pull away.

"Oh crap, Ed lets move"

"Colonel! I can't..."

Roy picked Ed up.

"Hey!"

"Quiet!"

Roy sprinted as fast as he could.

"Ed! I need you to transmute us a rope or something!"

"WITH WHAT EXACTLY!"

"FIGURE SOMETHING OUT!"

Ed tore off his belt and jacket and clapped his hands together,

His belt and jacket were transmuted into a rope with a hook.

"Ed! Toss it at the back!"

Ed through the hook.

*CLANK*

It got hooked on the bar on the trains back.

"WOAH" Ed squealed as Roy pulled the rope, getting them closer to the train.

They reached it.

"Wow that was a lot of work!" Ed wiped his arm over his slightly sweaty forehead.

"Right Roy..."

He looked at Roy, who was gasping for air.

"Work! You! Im the one who just ran and pulled us onto this damned thing!" He was all red.

"Aww...well thankyou for that." Ed lowered himself down to give Roy a kiss on the forehead.

"Ew...your all salty,,,:

"Well Ed, I am sweating..." Roy was still breathing hard.

"I know...I like it." Ed grinned, shaking his hips side to side, playfully.

"Your an EVIL kid sometimes."

"Don't you love it?"

"I love YOU..."

Ed blushed.

"Let's go Roy..."

"Yeah...

They went into the train, and found there seats...

Roy made sure to close the door behind him, tightly.


	17. RoyxEd Chapter 17 Under the Stars

Ch 17- Under the Stars

Closing the door tightly behind him, Roy stepped forward.

Ed had backed himself up against the window.

"Ed. Open the window."

"Why? Its night time now, there won't be any light."

"I know."

Ed did as Roy told him to, and opened the window.

Roy took a step closer to Ed, placing one hand on the cool window.

He knelt down, and cupped Ed's chin within his hand.

"Ed, after everything that has happened, I need to tell you something once more. But more than that, I want to show you."

"Roy, what are you talking about?"

Roy brushed his thumb over Edward's bottom lip, gently he traced it, back and forth.

This movement, sent a shiver down Ed's spine.

"I want to show you, everything."

Roy replaced his thumb with his lips, gently pushing them against Ed's.

It wasn't as fiery as their kisses usually were, this one was...different.

"Roy, I..." Ed tried to slip his tongue passed Roy's teeth, but Roy wouldn't let him pass.

Roy looked at Ed, and saw a slight sign of rejection,

"Roy why won't..." Ed trailed off.

"No Edward, take it slowly this time."

"What?" Ed didn't understand what Roy was talking about.

"Shhhh" Roy whispered.

"Ro-y" Ed's sentence was cut short once again.

Roy kissed him, this time with more force, but still with just his lips, he held Ed there, radiating with warmth, with love.

He moved his lips upward. Kissing Ed on the cheek, the nose and then pressing them gently on his forehead.

He mouthed the words, "I love you."

Ed closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm's around Roy's waist, embracing him, feeling him, enjoying his warmth.

"Roy..."

He was suddenly picked up, and put up on the seat.

Roy then came up onto him, and layed down, sprawling his entire body over Ed's.

"Roy, your so warm."

Ed again, embraced Roy. Caging him between his two arms.

"Edward..."

Roy unbuttoned Ed's jacket.

He slowly placed his hands on Ed's lower abdomen, and pulled Ed's tank top up, tracing his muscular form with small circles, blowing cool air onto him.

Ed moaned.

Roy slowly lifted Ed's shirt, pulling it over his shoulders.

Roy moved his hands up, circling Ed's nipple slowly. Ed whined.

"I see I found a sensitive area, Edward."

He circled it again, Slower, gentler.

"Mmmmm..." Ed moaned again.

His body arched up, pressing the two closer together.

"Edward, relax...:" Roy whispered.

"Roy...what..." Ed was breathing harder, he wanted Roy.

Roy felt Ed's need below him.

"Edward, that not what we're doing now."

"But...I...need.."

Roy kissed Ed once again. Silencing the boy.

"No Edward, tonight, all you need is to feel me, I am not going to cause any pain, whether it be pleasurable or not." He licked Ed's top and bottom lip. Kissing him again, all the while, placing his hands on Ed's bare back.

"Mmmm, Roy...your hands are..cold"

"I'm sorry..." Roy moaned as Ed instinctively arched his back again, pressing his sign of pleasure against Roy's thigh.

"Roy please...I.." He wanted Roy to satisfy him.

"Not tonight Ed, relax." Roy wanted to control himself, he just wanted to be with Ed tonight, to show him.

He lowered his head from Ed's lips and used his tongue to circle the sensitive spot he'd found on Ed's chest.

"Ahhhh, Nnggg ...Roy..." All Ed could say was his colonel's name.

Roy brought his lips to the middle of Ed's chest, and kissed it, and once again softly mouthed the words, "I love you"

He kissed Ed, from his chest up to his collar bone, tracing the outline with his finger, following his lips.

He kissed up Ed's neck, and stopped under Ed's chin.

"I love you." He mouthed once again.

"Roy...I"

"No, Edward, please not yet."

Ed wanted to embrace Roy's lips with his own, and awaited as his approached closer.

Roy dodged them.

Ed tried to lead Roy's lips back to his own, but failed.

Roy kissed the side of Ed's face, slower than before.

Kissing him on the cheek, Ed felt the word's "I love you."

How he wanted to respond. He didn't.

Roy went to Ed's forehead, and pressed his against it.

"Ed do you understand what I wanted to show you?" He ask softly.

Ed knew. But said...

"I think...show me a little more..."

Roy smiled.

"Alright...I will."

Roy pulled Ed's hair out of it's beautiful braid of gold.

He laced his fingers through it, and he brought it to his face, inhaling Edward's intoxicating smell.

He placed his lips at the top of Ed's head.

"I love you."

He held onto the golden locks as he lowered his eyes to Ed's and pressed his nose against his.

He stared, deep into the golden eye's of the blond.

"I love you."

He took his fingers and gently closed Ed's eyes, placing a kiss on each one, and again matching it with a whispered, "I love you."

Ed was relaxed now, he wasn't in the mood for sex, that would ruin this..this feeling that Roy had created for the two of them.

He wanted this to last...

He felt Roy pull himself up.

"Roy..wait..." He though it was ending.

But Roy proceed to place his back on the seat, and removed his shirt.

Following that, he allowed Ed to come on top and cover him.

Ed didn't know what to do, or...He didn't know what Roy wanted him to do.

When suddenly, he felt a hand on his bear back. He shuddered.

He felt the warm line of a finger tracing the back of his spine, starting from his neck, going down...

"Mmmmm..." he moaned.

Roy loosened Ed's pants, just enough so he could easily slide his finger down the back.

He traced Ed's cheeks, with little circular patterns.

"Ed, this is still my favorite part of your body..." Ed felt a rumble through Roy's chest.

He knew Roy was holding back his moans.

"Roy you shouldn't stifle your arousal...you can..."

"Shhhh, no, not tonight.." He kissed Ed on bottom lip. Then the top.

He still continued to trace soft, sensual circles around Ed's butt cheeks with one hand.

With the other he slowly removed Ed's pants, using his feet to pull them the rest of the way down.

He proceeded to do the same with Ed's boxers.

Edward, was now laying on top of Roy, completely naked.

"Roy..." Ed felt the cool breeze along his back, He shivered.

Roy felt his lover's shivers, and pressed himself closer to him.

"Is that better?"

"Mhm..." Ed felt Roy's warmth completely wash away the cold.

Roy moved his hands from Ed's butt, to his thighs.

Tracing the contour of his muscles with two fingers, he moved up and down slowly, getting close to Ed's most sensitive spot, but making sure not to cause Ed too much arousal.

Ed gasped. "Ro-o-y-y..." He bucked back and forth,

"Edward...I'm sorry..if I'm causing you discomfort I'll..."

"No! this feels good..."

"Alright."

He took Ed's hand and placed a kiss on the top.

"I love you."

He turned Ed's hand over. Kissing Ed's soft palm.

"I love you."

Roy took Ed, and cupped him into his arms.

Lowering both their bodies to the floor.

He set Ed into his lap.

Ed looked up at Roy, who was looking out through the window.

He looked, so peaceful.

"Roy..."

"Edward, I wanted to show you how I felt about you tonight, I wanted to show you that I could control my physical wanting of you, that I could love you, without having sex. I..."

He pulled Ed face up towards his own, And kissed him, with a fiery passion.

This kiss was ...amazing. That is the only word that came into Ed's mind.

"Ed I love you so much, I love you...I love you..." Each breathe Roy took, he filled it with these words.

He looked out the window once more, and tightly enclosed Ed into his arms. Hugging him gently. Roy Mustang fell asleep, repeating for one last time that night..."I love you..."

Ed looked off into the distance, and gazed into the stars, the moonlight reflecting off his golden eyes.

He nuzzled Roy's chest, kissed it gently. He fell asleep listening to the heart beat of his love.

He whispered the words " I too, love you Roy Mustang,,,my colonel..my everything..."

They fell asleep that night, as the train once again took them their next destination.


	18. RoyxEd Chapter 18 Cruelty

Ch. 18- Cruelty.

"Roy! Come on!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm coming!"

Ed ran out of the train station, full of energy, waving at Roy telling him to hurry up.

They'd arrived in the small town of Prodigium that morning, but decided to sleep at the station for a little longer.

Roy looked at Ed and smiled to himself, 'The kids got so much energy today,he's happy..." He and Ed had spent close time together and Roy knew that their bond had grown stronger.

"Ed slow down, what the hell are you in such a rush for!"

"We have to get further into town to ask the towns people questions! We have to find that monster and get the information needed!" Ed ran back to Roy and matched his pace.

"Your a little too excited about getting ourselves into danger aren't you?" He looked down at Ed, giving his signature cocky smirk.

Ed looked up, seeing the sexy smile, and quickly turned his head, hiding his red face.

'The bastard still makes me turn red...' Ed thought completely embarrassed that he still turns red at the site of Roy.

"Your too cute Ed."

".Cute." Ed really hated being called cute, but he tolerated it since it was Roy.

"Anyway looks like we have finally hit the main part of town." he said enthusiastically, while pointing to the sign that had 'Welcome to the town of Prodigium, the town where the waters of Amestris meet'

"Well, Roy I guess we should start looking for people to ask, huh?

"Yeah, that's right" He gave Ed an encouraging look.

"Alright we should split up, we can ask for people that way. But I bet I'll ask way more people than you!" He laughed waiting for Roy to laugh back.

But when he looked at Roy he saw no sign of a laugh, but a stone face, and serious eyes gazing back.

"Edward, I am not splitting up, we are going around together, what part of the word 'dangerous' do you not get? I am not going to let those damn homunculus get their claws on you again, I..."

Ed grabbed Roy's shoulder, he understood, and gave Roy an apologetic look.

He grabbed Roy's collar, puling him down, and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck,

"Roy..."

"Ed this isn't really the time for..."

"Oh shutup..." Ed whispered right before he pushed his lips up against Roy's.

He pulled back, keeping his lips on his protectors.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really want to split up, lets go together, besides I don't think I could leave your side after last night, Roy" Ed playfully lick Roy's bottom lip.

"Ed, you pick the worst times to make me..." Ed kissed him again, cutting his sentence short.

Ed released Roy's neck, and pulled his arms back to his sides.

But Roy didn't want their kiss to end yet, so he placed his hands on Ed's back.

"Not yet,,,please..." He kissed Ed, locking their lips together,

"Roy, that's enough, we have to get moving,,,"

He pulled back, causing Roy's arms to fall back to his side.

"Yes...your right..." Roy looked defeated, but quickly recovered, and returned to his relaxed self.

"Now where should we start first?"

"Well lucky for us its not a big town, so it shouldn't matter who we ask first, if there are new 'people' around anyone would notice."

"Yeah your right... " Roy looked around, then looked back at Ed, giving him a puzzled look.

"Roy, whats wrong?"

"I know this is a small town but...shouldn't there be more people around? I mean, I haven't seen one person, not to mention its quiet."

"Yeah your right, and now that I think about it there wasn't a single person at the train station, or on the road, on our way here.

"This is too strange..."

"Roy...do you think?"

"It couldn't be..."

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"We have to look around, and find anyone we can, NOW!" Ed started running.

Roy followed.

They ran passed many buildings, all empty, with no sign of a single person,

"Ed we need to get to the center of town, if there are people in this village, they'll be there.

"Yeah, I agree."

They quickly found there way to the center of Prodigium.

They both stoped immediately.

"What the hell..." Roy was appalled.

"Roy...how could..." Ed covered his mouth, and looked away.

"Monsters..." Roy went to Ed's side and tried to comfort him.

In the middle of the town, they had found the villagers.

All piled one on top of he other, dead.

"Roy...why would they do this..." Ed stifled his sob, trying to keep his composure.

"Ed they are monsters, they knew we'd come here, so they had to make sure there wasn't anyone left to be witness..."

He grabbed Ed's shoulders and pulled him to his chest.

"All those people...for a stupid reason like that...f-f-or the d-d-amn ston-e" Still trying to keep himself from crying, Ed covered his eyes.

"Ed it's ok to cry, don't keep it in..."

"H-H-ellp-p-p"

Ed and Roy both picked their heads up and turned towards a building.

"Ed..did you..." He was about to ask Ed something, but Ed had already ran towards the direction that the tiny voice had come from.

"ROY! ROY! HURRY COME HERE!" Ed frantically shouted, kneeling at the corner of a building.

"I'm coming" Roy quickly ran to Ed's side.

Ed had a little girl in his arms, she was covered in blood, and gasping for air.

"Its ok, everything will be ok! We can help you!" Ed was trying to smile, through his tears.

"Th-e-y ki-ll-ed Mo-mm-y...da-d-d-y..."

"Shh! please don't talk! please we can save you!"

"M-omm-a an- P-a-ppa-" The girl whimpered...

"Please..." Ed tightly closed his eyes. Tears pouring out.

Roy kneeled down.

"Little girl, whats your name?" He calmly asked her.

"T-i-a" she said.

Roy looked at her, then Ed.

"Ed, we can't sav..."

"NO! WE CAN! WE CAN'T LET HER DIE HERE! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" He yelled, still keeping his head down.

"Th-e-y- wan-t-ed th-e s-hi-ny- f-or bi-g- y-ello-w man...T-ia though-t he w-as ni-ce...I-I w-as- wrong..."

"Ed looked at her, wanting to be able to hear her final words...

"Please...why..." He responded.

"Litt-le y-ell-ow m-an look- li-ke b-ig- ye-llo-w m-an."

"What?" Roy looked at Ed, he didn't think he was even hearing what Tia had been saying.

All Ed wanted was to save her...

"Ed listen to her final words...its all we can do..."

"I will." Ed thought she was just babbling, lost in her pain.

He felt her body go limp.

"Little girl...Tia...I'm sorry" Ed cried, pulling the little girl closer, hugging her.

"D-on't cr-y...I get-ta se-e M-omm-a and Pa-pp-a n-ow."

She put her hand on Ed's cheek, wiping away a tear.

"N-o cry..." Her hand fell slowly from Ed's face. Leaving a little blood on Ed's cheek.

Ed looked down.

Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling.

"Yes, Tia go see your mommy and daddy."

He placed Tia's body on the ground, cupped his hands over his face, and cried.

"Ed..."

"Why! Who could do this to a LITTLE GIRL! Why! For some stupid stone! For some stupid secret! WHY! SHE'S JUST A LITTLE GIRL! Just...a" He stopped yelling, and just leaned over Tia's body repeating the words "I'm sorry"

Roy didn't know what to say, but he knew it wasn't the time to mention what the little girl had managed to say to Ed.

He was upset by what He and Ed had seen, but He was all too used to seeing the dead.

"Ed..."

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"We should bury them, It's the least we could do..."

Ed was still leaning over the little girl.

He nodded.

Roy got up, and Ed slowly followed.

"I'll bury her..." He scooped up the body of the little girl into his arms.

"Alright, I'll do the rest, you can get flowers." He didn't want Ed to have to bury this many bodies. It was too much for him.

Usually Ed might have argued about something like this, but He knew e couldn't look into the dead faces of so may innocent people.

"Rest in Peace, Tia." Ed finished burying the little girl, and placed a rock at the head of her grave.

"I'm sorry we can't bury you next to your Mother and Father..." He placed three pink flowers on top of the mound of soil.

"Roy...Are you finished yet..." He didn't bother looked over at Roy, they'd been burying people for a few hours, and he'd just managed to bury Tia.

"Yeah...just finished."

They'd payed their respects, and finished placing three flowers on all 500 graves.

"Roy..." Ed looked at Roy, eyes still filled with tears.

"Yes Ed?"

"Why..." Ed leaned his head against Roy's shoulder, tears softly leaking over his cheeks.

"I don't know..." Roy couldn't stand the site of Ed crying, but he just didn't have anything that could make something this awful any better.

"Ed, we'll get them." He took out a tissue from his pocket, and wiped Ed's face. It was covered in dirt, and he just didn't like Ed crying.

"Like Hell we'll just get them, I will KILL them, they deserve far worse than death for what they've done to these people." He glared of into the distance.

"Yes." Was all Roy could say.

It was really late, and Ed had stopped crying, and looked exhausted.

"Ed...you need to get some rest."

"How can I sleep."

"You need to try."

Roy got to his feet, and picked Ed up into his arms.

"Roy, please put me down." Ed tried to sound forceful, with little success.

"No, we need to get some rest."

He walked into the town, and tried to look for a place he didn't think was a home.

He walked down an alley, and found a small building with a sign that read, 'The Moonlight Inn'.

"This place looks good, and it doesn't seem to be a home so..."

He knew Ed, as well as himself wouldn't be able to stay in a house where one of the people they buried had actually lived.

He walked in, and saw that there were 5 doors.

"Well Ed it looks like there are five rooms, as well as this bed out here, I'll take you into a room so you can get some sleep, while I stay out here to stand guard."

He felt Ed stiffen in his arms, and looked down to see Ed frowning at him.

"I am not sleeping without you, I can't...I need you tonight...please.." Ed pushed himself closer to Roy.

"Alright, I understand, we'll both stay out here." He brushed hair out of Ed's face and kissed him softly on the forehead.

He set Ed on the bed, and sat down himself.

"Goodnight Ed, try to sleep, please."

"Thank you...Roy.." Ed curled himself into a ball, and looked at the wall, slowly closing his eyes.

What they had seen was horrible, but the boy was tired, and Roy knew it.

"Goodnight, Edward..." Roy sat at the Edge of the bed, and slowly brought himself to Ed's side, and lied down.

Putting his arms around Ed, he quickly fell asleep.

About two hours later...

Roy shot up.

He heard something outside, making a shuffling sound, as if it was slowly walked down the dirt alley road.

He got up quickly, not even trying to make sure he didn't wake Ed up.

He knew there was no-one in the town left, so he didn't hesitate to go on the offensive.

Ed woke up quickly in response to the bed shaking at Roy's movement.

"Roy, whats the matter?" He rubbed his eyes, and stood up.

Roy was standing at the edge of the door.

"Roy...?"

"Quiet!" Roy snapped.

The steps were getting louder...closer.

They kept coming until they stopped.

"Ed stay here, and hide" Roy commanded.

"But..." Ed wanted to protest, but saw heard the fear and anger in Roy's voice.

"Alright..." Ed got up and went behind the counter.

Roy took a deep breathe, and placed his gloves on.

He turned the door knob.

Flinging the door open, he got his fingers ready to snap.

Ed closed his eyes, preparing for the sound of an explosion.

Nothing,

He opened them again, to see Roy just standing in the door way, arms at his sides, eyes wide with shock.

"You..." He said.

Looking back at Ed, and the back at the dark figure standing outside.

Ed didn't like the way Roy looked.

He scrambled to his feet, ready to defend the colonel.

He ran to the door, and pulled Roy back behind him.

"Ed...It's..." Roy said as he was pulled.

"Roy whats the matter..." He shot his gaze towards the shadow beyond the door.

The wind blew.

And his eyes widened, as he saw who the shadowed figure was. Ed whispered one word.

"Father..."


	19. RoyxEd Chapter 19 Cold

_A word from Me~ Sorry that this ones so short, but I didn't want to add the next part into this chapter, that would be addig way to much into a single chapter, so you'll have to wait till the next one to find out more, anyways thanks for reading and please continue too 3~ _

Ch. 19.- Cold.

Ed's arms dropped to his sides.

Was he seeing things? He hadn't seen his father since him and Al were children.

He hadn't been there at all, he just decided one day to get up and leave. His mother, Trisha, died waiting for him. He never came. Ed truly hated the man. Him and Al had spent years sending letter to try and get him to come home to see their mother. He'd never responded.

And yet in the middle of nowhere, out of the blue there stood the bastard, glazed over with shadow.

"What the Hell!" Was all Ed could spout out of his mouth.

He just looked at the man that stood before him, and the man looked back, eyes as cold and uninterested as he remembered them.

Roy took a step forward, and placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed." He looked down and saw the anger and confusion swirling in Ed's eyes.

He lifted his gaze back to the man outside. He'd met Hohenheim before, He'd actually been searching for the man when he happened upon Ed that fateful night, many years ago.

"Hohenheim...It's been a long time." He calmly said, hiding his true surprise at seeing the famous alchemist. What the hell was he doing here of all places.

"The Flame Alchemist, I remember you, quite well." He responded to Roy with such a cold response, all the while keeping his gaze on his eldest son.

"Edward."

Ed stiffened as his father spoke his name.

"I see you've grown since the last time I've seen you, and Al...where is he?" His voice was filled with what sounded like empty concern.

Ed's face went from completely blank, to something Roy hadn't seen in a long time, pure anger.

"I've grown, where's Al?.." He cut his sentence short, and both his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Ed..." Roy wanted to calm him down, but knew any attempt at that now would be in vain.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN FUCKING ASK ME YOU STUPID BASTARD!" His voice strained as it screamed, echoing in the distance.

His father just stood there.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'VE PUT ME AND AL THROUGH! NOT TO MENTION WHAT MOM HAD TO ENDURE!" His fists tightened, and his teeth clenched together.

"Ed, I am fully aware of what has went on within my family, since my absence, but I can hardly agree that any of it was my fault." Hohenheim's face was like stone, uttering these words as if it were nothing but a simple everyday conversation.

Roy was angered when he saw he complete lack of emotion that Hohenheim had towards his son, he couldn't believe that he didn't even blink at the pain his eldest son was showing him.

How he wanted to walk across the road, snap his fingers and turn the stiff bastard to ash.

But he didn't do a thing, he just stood there, it wasn't his place to interfere between Ed and his father, all he could do was support Ed emotionally. He gripped Ed's shoulder tighter, letting him know that he was there for him.

Ed felt Roy from behind and looked up, and gave Roy a smile, as best he could.

Roy nodded as Ed faced forward again.

"What the hell are you even doing here? You can't tell me you just happened to pass through the same exact town I was in, and just happened to come upon the Inn me and...my commanding officer were staying at." Ed's voice was low and filled with an accusing anger

It was doubtful that after years of not having any contact with his family, that Hohenheim just happened to run into in son in the middle of the night, while staying at a town that within just twenty-four hours had had a massacre.

'To hell with that' Roy thought. He'd been tired of seeing Ed suffer and angry as all his father did was coldly stare at him.

"Homhenheim...would you please come in, there are some things I'd like to discuss." Ry kept his eyes away from Ed, knowing he wouldn't be happy with his sudden request.

"Yes, I think I will, not that it's your place to invite someone in, when this isn't your home or establishment." The man spoke to Roy as if he were a young child.

He walked passed Roy and Ed, as if they were nothing.

He sat down at the counter and crossed his arms.

"Ed...lets go in."

Ed was just standing there. He didn't look at Roy, when he shook Roy's hand from his shoulder and walked past him, taking a seat on the bed.

Roy felt a cold chill inside the Inn.

Stinging with an invisible force.

He walked passed Ed, and sat quietly across from Hohenheim.

All three of them sat there for a while, not speaking one word.

Roy broke that silence.

"So What exactly are you doing here?" He put his elbows on the table, and rested his head on his hands. He tried to look as calm and indifferent as he could manage.

"I have been in this town for some time, I have become a doctor of sorts, healing the people of this town, and others. But as of recently I had to depart for a while on...some business." He lifted his eyes to Roy's.

"I see, a doctor? What was this 'business' exactly that made you want to leave?" Roy became suspicious.

"I needed to do some research on a new and updated theory on healing alchemy. Is there a problem with that, Colonel?" He sounded as calm as he'd been all night, but there was but a slight presence of annoyance at Roy's sudden interrogation.

"No there is not a problem with that, but I do have something else to ask you? Haven't you noticed that this town is completely empty, do you have the slightest idea why?" He looked at Hohenheims face, expecting to see even a trace of fear, sadness, curiosity or anything, but there was absolutely nothing.

"Yes, I did notice that, but It doesn't bother me much if there aren't any people in town, I'll just move on then to the next." He responded to Roy's obvious accusation with such a coy voice that it was really starting to piss Roy off.

"I see." Roy remarked. Hiding his anger behind his hands.

He took a quick glance over towards the bed and saw Ed, sitting there, staring at the back of Hoheheims head.

Hohenheim noticed that Roy's attention had been averted towards Ed and turned his body to face his son.

"Ed, you both have been questioning me for my reason for being here, but I have been wondering the same thing, what exactly are you both doing here."

"We...are.." Roy started to answer the mans questions in Eds place.

"I did not ask you. I asked my son."

Ed glared at his father.

"Like it's any of your fucking business" Ed glared harshly into Hohenheim's eyes.

"I think you owe me the courtesy of answering my question, since I answered yours. Not to mention you shouldn't speak to your father that way, show some respect boy."

"Screw you." Ed turned his body so his back was facing the two men at the counter.

Roy was about to intervene when He saw Hohenheim rise from there chair, and raise his arm.

The man smack Ed on the back of his head with full force, knocking him to the ground.

"I said show some respect you ungrateful child. I am your father so you better act like my son."

Ed grabbed his head and winced in pain.

"I can damn well speak to you anyway I fucking want, your no fucking father to me. Screw You. Screw You. Screw You. I hate you and I want absolutely nothing to do with you, neither does Al."

"You..." Hohenheim took another step forward.

Roy saw that he was angry, and got to his feet so he could prevent him from hitting Ed again.

But before he could get in between them, Hohenheim had grabbed Ed by the braid and had pulled him up, to the point that Ed couldn't touch the ground.

"Your an ungrateful, spiteful, selfish little brat, I loved your mother and you boys, How dare you speak to me like this." He tossed Ed on the bed as if he were a rag doll.

"I'm warning you two, don't get involved in things that don't concern you, or bad things will happen."

He turned towards the door.

Roy ran to Ed's side and made sure he was alright.

"Ed, are you hurt.?"

"Colonel I'm fine.". Ed looked pissed.

He turned his head and glared viciously at Hohenheim.

"Fuck you, Roy and I can do whatever we please, you have no say in it, so go back to whatever fucking hole you crawled out of."

Hohenheim didn't even flinch at Ed's remark, he just placed his hand on the doorknob and left.

Before he was all the way out Roy heard him utter the word's. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

At that moment, Roy recalled what He'd heard the little girl tell Ed.

He looked back at the door, and Hohenheim was gone.

"Ed we have a huge problem."

They'd delved themselves deeper into the mystery of the Philosophers stone, and as they get closer, the more danger they shall face.


	20. RoyxEd Ch20 The Stairs from Nowhere

Ch. 20- The Stairs from Nowhere.

"Roy, what do you mean we have a huge problem" Ed turned to face Roy.

:"My damn dad is gone, what else do we have to worry about besides the homunculus?"

"Don't you remember what that little girl said to you?"

Eds eyes pulled back a little as he remembered holding the dieing girl in his arms.

"No...I don't, what did she..."

"I'm sorry Ed I know that it was hard for you, but she said something about a 'yellow man' and that 'they were looking for a shiny' , at first I thought it was just babbling but now that I think about it, she said that this 'yellow man' looked like you..."

Ed looked at Roy and stared.

"You don't think that..."

"I don't know for sure, but the evidence we have does seem to point that direction..."

"Roy we need to find where Lust is hiding."

"Yeah...we need to find out if this theory is correct, and if it is I have no idea what we're going to do."

"Lets go, we'll see if she's hiding in this town, and if not then we'll move on and try to find her and the other homunculus some other way."

"Right." Roy nodded.

They both got themselves together and ran outside the door.

"Roy where do you think they could possibly be that we haven't checked already?"

"I have no idea, they could be hiding somewhere out of site, or...ugh I have no clue" Roy scratched his head, obviously bothered with the fact that he hadn't a clue where the homunculus could be hiding.

"Well, I guess the best place to check first would be the center of town again, there has to be something there"

"Yeah considering that's where they dumped all the bodies." Roy saw Ed flinch a little at the mention of the bodies. "Sorry...Ed I didn't mean too.."

"No it's fine" He smiled and ran ahead of Roy

"Lets go!"

"Alright, I'm coming"

It was still pretty dark out, and the sun was just starting to come up.

They both were able to find their way to the center of town pretty easily.

When they got there, nothing had changed, there were still pools of dried blood, and a mess of objects scattered as evidence of a struggle to get away.

"Nothings changed...Roy, should be look around for something...or.." Ed gave Roy a hopeless stare.

"It's alright Ed, we will find something,if not here, somewhere, lets search around the perimeter first then we can look under all this." He waved his hand gesturing to all the debris.

They'd been searching for a while, the sun was now above their heads, blazing.

"Ugh...Roy you find anything yet.?" Ed shouted.

"No, not yet anyway" Roy yelled back.

They were at opposite ends of the circular center.

"Hey Ed, lets take a break, It's getting pretty hot!"

Roy wiped his arm across his forehead, removing some of the sweat.

"Yeah, Alright" Ed agreed right away, his automail was frying.

"My right arm is starting to get way to hot."

"That's not good, we should get some water."

"Yeah from where exactly."

Roy looked around and noticed that there was a well on the side of a building.

"There" He pointed. "That well looks like it will have water in it."

"Oh...I didn't notice it before."

They walked over to the well and pulled the bucket up.

It wasn't the cleanest water they had ever seen but it was good enough to drink and for Ed to use to cool down his automail.

Ed removed his shirt and brought his right arm up so that he could poor some water on it.

"Here Ed let me help" Roy grabbed the bucket and poured the cool water onto the metal.

"Ah, much better, thanks Roy." Ed smiled gratefully.

Roy blushed. "Um...yeah your welcomes." He knew now wasn't the time for the thoughts he was having.

Ed saw Roy's reaction to his thanks and smirked.

"Sorry Colonel but not now" He put his shirt back on and began to walk away from the well to return to his searching area.

The colonel caught his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Ed."

"Roy, we have too..."

Roy pulled Ed into his arms and looked at him gently.

"I know...but I haven't been able to hold you like this in a while...or tell you that...I love..."

"Well what do we have here?" Roy was cut off by another voice.

Ed was still wrapped in Roy's arms.

They simultaneously turned their heads towards the voice.

"Did I interrupt a moment? I am so sorry." The voice had a mocking tone.

"Who are you!" Ed yelled, unable to see anyone.

"Aw, Dear Edward you've forgotten me already, I'm disappointed."

A dark figure came into view from behind a building.

"I should have known it was you!" Ed yelled. Face twisted with anger, and sight fear as he remembered the last time he'd encountered her.

"Lust." Roy muttered.

She took a step forward.

"Well I'm happy that the colonel remembers me" She gave a smirk and winked in Roy's direction.

"You! What the hell are you even doing here! Why did you and Envy kidnap me in Leore! and worst of all WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE PEOPLE!"

"Well...you'll find out the answers to all your questions soon enough little boy."

"Don't call me little!" Ed roared. "What the hell makes you think that We'll even go with you? There is nothing you can do to..."

"Oh really?"

Before Ed had even realized it, Lust had stretched two of her long black fingers so that they were a hairs length away from his neck.

"How about now?"

Ed was still to close too Roy to be able to attack.

He pulled his head back, trying to create a little distance between the black fingers and his neck.

His head hit Roy's chest.

"Roy, do you think you could back up slowly?"

"I think I could, but Ed we can take her together..."

'Just do it, I'll take care of her, alone."

Roy quickly released Ed and backed away.

Ed clapped his hands and ran his left hand over his metallic right. Transmuting into his signature sword.

He swiped quickly at the black fingers.

Lust screamed at the sudden pain, and then started to laugh.

"You think that can stop me? Your such a child" She laughed again. She ran directly at Ed, her hands extended in front of her, crossed as if they were a shield.

"Well don't be disappointed when this child kicks your ass!" Ed retorted, running towards her as well.

Lust came at him with such speed, twisting her bod behind his back and kicking him into a wall.

"What was that about me being disappointed?" She mused.

"I'm not done yet." Ed got up, removing the ruble from on top of him.

"Ed! Let me help you!" Roy had already put his flint gloves on and was ready to fight along side Ed.

"No! Let me handle this Roy!" Ed looked tired, but Roy knew he wanted to fight alone, and although he didn't like it, he knew Ed could hold his own in a fight.

He lowered his hands, and watched.

"Good...I don't want him to get involved." Ed murmured to himself. He didn't want Roy to get involved in this, he knew he wouldn't get hurt or anything, he just wanted to prove he wasn't weak.

"Lust, I'll kill you!" He bolted forward, swiping his right arm at Lusts neck, slicing her and drawing blood. But the wound quickly healed.

"Sorry FullMetal, but did you forget I heal quickly?" She caught Ed off guard and sliced his left shoulder with her claw.

Ed slid back and flinched at the wound. It wasn't deep but she had hit a vital point on his shoulder.

"Damn..."

"Now shall you re-consider your decision, I'm getting rather bored." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood there as if nothing were happening.

"You...bitch, I will never go with you...' He opened one of his eyes, giving her a wincing glare.

"Well this fight is boring me, so I guess I'll resort to this..." She sighed...and extended her hand out to her side.

Ed prepared for another attack on him.

When he saw her claws turn, towards Roy.

"Roy! Move!"

Roy tried to avoid her long nails, but they came too fast, the were under his chin, pressing against the soft tissue within seconds.

"Damn it..." He muttered."

"Now, Now, FullMetal if you don't want your precious colonel to wind up loosing his head I suggest you listen to my instructions carefully."

Ed's face went from being angry, to a submissive frown.

"That's a good boy, Now first things first, lower your arms and get rid of that weapon"

Ed clapped his hands together and un-transmuted his arm, he then placed his arms at his side.

"Good...now come to me."

"NO! Edward! Don't listen to her! Leave me here and Run away! I'll be fine!" Roy shouted frantically trying to warn Ed.

"No Roy. I refuse to leave you behind, you didn't abandon me, no fucking way am I abandoning you."

Lust raised her claws closer to Roy's neck, "One more outburst like that and I'll..."

"No! Don't you fucking touch him! If you put one fucking scratch on him, I won't fucking do a thing fo you!" Ed warned her.

Lust backed off.

"Your lucky your little pet is so loyal, Mustang." She grinned.

Roy growled, wanting to burn her right there. Ed was not his pet.

"Now come here FullMetal."

Ed walked over to her and stood in front of here.

"That's right. Now that we've gotten this settled..."

She suddenly lowered her hand from Roy's neck.

Ed thought this could be his chance to get them both away until...

"Gluttony!" Lust shouted.

Ed shifted his eyes, as he heard the shuffles of rubble.

'Shit, one homunculus was bad enough, but two...' There was no way he and Roy could escape now.

"Yes Lust?" Gluttony's voice rasped, filled with unsatisfied hunger.

"Be a dear, and look after the colonel."

"Can I eat him? Pleasssse" He rasped putting his finger to his over-sized lip.

"No!" Ed yelped.

"Quiet you, No gluttony, you may not eat him, we need him still." She smiled.

"Now you and the colonel stay here while I take the kid to see Master."

"But Lust..." Gluttony looked at Lust as if he were her humbled dog begging for food.

"No Gluttony, I said stay here."

"ohhh...Ok" He pouted.

"Now let's go kid." She kicked Ed in the shin, trying to push him forward.

"No." He stoped himself from being moved

"What did you just say? I will have Gluttony kill the Colonel if you don't cooperate."

"How do i know you won't just kill Roy when we're gone, he comes with us or I don't move a muscle." Ed stiffened, hoping his threat would convince her to let Roy follow, and not to just kill him there.

She rolled her eyes.

"Gluttony, looks like your coming with me after all" She turned around and extended her fingers to Roy's neck once again.

"You make one foul move, or noise and I'll kill your pet instantly, understand."

Roy grunted.

"Now lets move, we've kept Master waiting for too long."

She turned once again to face Ed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now move!"

They all began walking down the main road of town.

Ed was first, followed closely by Lust, then came Roy further back, and then Gluttony.

They walked in a straight line for about ten minutes, until they came by the pier that Roy and Ed had passed when they first entered the town.

"Turn here, now." Lust commanded, leading Ed down a small dirt path in between two small buildings.

'Roy and I already looked around here there is no way we wouldn't have noticed them' he thought, aggravated at the idea of missing something so obvious.

"In there!" She pointed to a tiny shack between the buildings.

Ed took a step towards the door, and placed his hand on the handle.

He tried to stall for as long as he could, knowing hat something bad was going to happen very soon.

"Open it already!" Lust commanded.

He opened the door and walked in.

There was nothing. Just a dirt floor and four walls.

"What the hell is this? You brought us all the way here just to bring us to a damn shack?"

He saw Gluttony enter the shack first, followed by Roy.

Gluttony stood beside Lust, while Roy was pushed onto the ground, he leaned against the wall.

Ed moved next to him, and sat beside him slowly, he looked up and it didn't seem that their captors had noticed.

"Roy are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you?"

"Yes! I'll be damned if these two idiots could hurt me!" He said proudly,

Roy could see that Ed was scared and frankly so was he. What the hell were they going to do with them, and who exactly was this 'Master' that Lust kept referring too.

*Click*

Ed looked at the wall that the two Homunculus were standing near, and saw Lust had pushed in a part of the wall with her hand.

The wall rose up, revealing a staircase.

"Alright you two get up!" She began to walk down the stairs, and Gluttony grabbed Roy and Ed by the arms, pulling them from behind.

"Roy..." Ed looked at Roy with worried eyes.

"Ed, it'll be ok, We will be ok." He took Ed's hand into his and held it tightly.


	21. RoyxEd Chapter 21 Repeated Sins

~A note from Me~ I am going to apologixe right now, from this chapter on, I am changing an important character completely from the way he is in the show and manga, so if you don't like major changes the please don't read, this will be the first and last time I ever change an FMA character this much, please bear with me 3

Ch. 21.- Repeated Sins

That walk down the stairs was long and dark.

Ed held onto Roy's hand the entire way, walking as close to him as he could.

Soon he saw a light flickering among the darkness, revealing a wooden door.

"We're here" Lust pushed the door open and Gluttony followed right behind her.

Roy stalled a minute on the last stair, knowing the two homunculus couldn't see him because of the darkness.

"Ed, before we go in...I wanted to tell you one last time, just in case something happens to me...Ed...I love you"

"Roy, nothings going to happen, to you or me, don't say things like that!"

Roy grabbed Ed's chin quickly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, I know Edward, but this is just in case."

"...Roy, I love you too" Ed smiled, not that Roy could see it.

He knew they'd get out alive. together.

"Hurry Up you two!" Lust yelled harshly up the stairway.

Ed suddenly felt Roy pull away.

"Roy!..."

"Ed hurry up" He whispered.

Ed hurried to the door way and went through, following Roy.

As they went in they saw the familiar picture of the ouroboros mark.

"So this is where they have been hiding" Ed mumbled.

Roy grunted in agreement.

They kept walking in a straight line for quite a bit of time before they came to a stop.

In front of them was yet another large door, marked with another ouroboros tattoo.

"Lust should we just take in the small one?" Gluttony eyed both Ed and Roy, and then kept his gaze on Roy, putting his finger up to his mouth and started to drool.

"Well now that we have the one that Master wanted, we have no use for the colonel." smiling she looked at Roy, then at Ed.

"Does that mean I can...eat him now?" He hissed with excitement, walking towards Roy and grabbing his collar.

"Yes, you may as well eat him, come FullMetal, our Master only has needs for you."

"LIKE HELL I'M LEAVING ROY TO BE EATEN! I TOLD YOU EITHER WE BOTH GO OR NEITHER OF US DO!" Ed was about ready to bash Gluttony's head into the ground.

Roy looked over at Lust, and he knew she wouldn't idly stand by and watch Ed attack, she'd stop him. Roy snapped his fingers, lighting a spark between him and the fat monster holding him.

Gluttony tripped backward letting loose the grip he had on Roy's collar.

"Ed Stop!" He ordered.

Ed's feet stoped immediately.

He took a deep breathe, relieved that Roy was alright.

He turned around and repeated himself.

"Either we both go, or neither of us do." He knew he and Roy couldn't leave now, they would just be chased again and again, it was time for them to face this head on.

Lust gave Gluttony a harsh glare.

"Fine. But no more mistakes. Either you come quietly or I'll kill you both."

"Fine."

Roy stepped next to Ed, as they watched Lust open the door.

Gluttony got up slowly and followed behind them.

They all entered a room, brightly lit by enormous chandeliers that hung from the ceiling.

Giant white pillars stood along all the walls, and behind those pillars along the marbles walls, were large murals. A Giant sun in the middle of each, connecting it's rays of light to what looked like human hands reaching up towards it.

Ed looked forward, past Lust and at the ground.

"FullMetal, I see you've noticed this rooms most prominent feature" She smiled.

Gluttony came forward and stood at her side.

"Lust, should we go inform master that we've brought them here as we were told?"

"Yes Gluttony, in a second."

She walked towards the other end of the giant room, passed the design on the floor and stopped just at the end of it.

"FullMetal take a look at this design on the floor, I'm pretty sure you'll recognize it right away, Gluttony come with me"

Gluttony waddled his way over towards Lust.

As he saw the two homunculus walking towards the large door at the end, he proceeded to step by Ed's side.

"Ed, what exactly is this?"

"Well..." Ed bent down, leaning on one nee, and placed his right hand down onto the design tracing it carefully.

"It's an alchemic array, and she's right I do sort of recognize it."

"What? Really? I've never seen an array this elaborate before, nor have I seen one this large."

Roy looked down at Ed, and saw fear flash in his eyes. He knelt down beside Ed.

"Edward, it's alright, where have you seen this array before."

"It's...It's not completely similar, but it looks a lot like an array used for...for Human Transmutation."

Now Roy knew what Lust had meant by Ed recognizing it.

Ed had used an array for human transmutation before, he'd never forget it.

"But you said it's different? How..."

"Well the basic outlay of the array's the same, as well as the calligraphy connecting the outer markings with the inner ones...but the large symbols that represent the ingredients, as well as the smaller ones that guide the alchemic reaction, they're completely different."

He got up and walked towards the middle of the array, looking down at it, studying it.

"This is also different, usually in the middle of a human transmutation array there'd be no empty spacing, but here..."

He pointed to an octagonal shape, completely filled with just empty space.

"Here there nothing, it doesn't make sense." Ed shook his head in confusion.

"Ed, I don't like the fact that there's an array even similar to a human transmutation array, what the hell are they going to have you do?" Roy's voice was full of concern. The last time Ed had attempted human transmutation, he'd lost his leg and Alphonse had lost his entire body.

"Roy, I know."

The room went silent, as the large door opened, and the lights near it faded.

Ed and Roy looked at the door, and saw the shadows of two shapes that appeared to be Lust and Gluttony coming out, along with another shadow that they didn't recognize.

Lust and Gluttony walked forward, and came to a stop as they were about 2 feet away from Ed and Roy.

"Well..." Ed asked in a hushed voice.

"Ed, maybe you shouldn't talk..." Roy warned.

"Sorry colonel but you aren't needed right now." Lust said, her nails coming out of no where, flinging Roy all the way back towards the door they had just entered.

"Roy!" Ed got up, ready to run to the colonel's aid.

"No Boy you stay!" A deeper voice shattered through the air.

Ed turned around, trying to see who this person was.

"Master we've brought you FullMetal like you asked us too."

The shadowed man that Lust had called 'Master' seemed to take a step forward, still hiding beyond Ed's site.

"Yes Lust, I asked you to bring me Edward, and only Edward, I said nothing about bringing his play thing too." The voice said, blankly.

"Yes, I know, but the damn brat wouldn't come along unless he was aloud to follow...and I couldn't just..." Lust sounded terrified.

"You should have just killed him and dragged the boy down here, you disobeyed me, and now that I have him here, I have no further use for you."

There was a clapping sound then a flash of light. A rumbling sound was streaming towards Lust.

She tried to back away, but before she could even take a step, a bright blue light surrounded her. Engulfing her entire body. She shrieked with pain, her body dropped and convulsed, until it completely turned to ash.

Ed just sat there and watched.

"LUSSSST!" Gluttony shouted, running a fast as he could towards the pile of ash that once was Lust.

"Master! Why! We did as you asked! Why would you kill her! My dear Lust! Lust!" Gluttony grabbed the dust bringing it into his ands and nuzzled his face into it.

"Your too pathetic, I've no use for you either."

Another clap, and a trail of blue light.

A scream.

Gluttony was reduced to a pile of ash, within seconds.

"What the hell!" Ed shouted, completely in awe that the shadowed man had just destroyed his own subordinates.

"How could you!" A yell from behind surprise Ed.

Roy was up and walking towards him.

"Roy..."

Roy had reached Ed.

"How could you do that to the people under your orders! They were your subordinates!" Roy was furious. He'd never been able to stand people treating those under their command poorly.

The Man within the shadows let out a huge burst of laughter.

"What the Hell is so funny!" Roy responded.

"What! You don't like the way I treat my toys! I find that hilarious! Compared to you! How should I treat me 'subordinates' as you called them!" He still laughed, mocking Roy.

"I don't know But should shouldn't fucking go around and kill them!" Roy didn't feel sorry for Gluttony or Lust, that wasn't the root of his anger.

Again, there was a boom of laughter.

"What! Should I be more like the infamous Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang? Should I follow your example and Fuck them! Make them my sex object! Would that make me a better 'commander' HAHAHAHAAAA"

Roy clenched his teeth, and quickly snapped his fingers, over and over again.

"You SHUT THE HELL UP!"

An explosion of flames erupted in the room.

Ed stepped back, pushed by the force of Roy's flame.

"ED! STAND BACK I'M GOING TO IMPLODE THIS BASTARD" He roared, his voice filled with anger.

Ed had never seen Roy like this, so he ran back, and got as far away from the colonel as possible.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT PAIN IS!" He snapped again, a line of red flames extended from his hands, erupting along a path that led to where the shadowed figure was.

All of a sudden a blue mist clouded the air, and he flames were gone, vanished as if they'd never been ignited. A loud rumbling sound, like the one from before, was heard streaming from the ground, Roy was tossed back against the wall. He slid down, leaving a large indent within the stone. He gasped in pain as he hit the floor. He didn't move, eyes closed.

"ROY!" Ed shouted, panicked at the sight of the colonel out cold on the floor.

He ran towards Roy as fast as he could.

"No Edward! I need you over here!"

Ed saw a blue light from the corner of his eye.

Before he could prepare himself the floor below him moved him towards the shadow, until Ed felt a hand grasp him around his neck.

"ROY!" Ed cried.

"Quiet Boy!" The hand tightened its grip, turning Ed's face to it was facing forward.

"Who the hell are you! And what the fucking hell do you want with me!"

A deep laugh came from the man.

"Your really that stupid to not recognize a voice that you'd just heard less than a day ago?"

"What?" Ed's eyes widened as the man stepped from the shadows.

"That's right Ed"

"It was you!"

"Correct...My son..."

"Why! What could you possibly gain from this?"

"Well, I am getting to that"

Hohenheim loosened his grip on Ed's neck, but still held him tight enough making sure he couldn't move.

"You see my son I am going to have you create me another body."

"A body...What the hell?" Ed eyes looked into his fathers, as Hohenheim lifted up his sleeve, revealing the rotted flesh beneath,

"What in world is wrong with you?" Ed asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"You see I've been searching for a way to live eternally for a long time, and the only way I've been able to do so is by getting the fools of this world over time create new philosopher stones that would allow me the power to send my soul to another body when needed, but as you see, my body has begun to decay, and each time I move to a new body, this will happen quicker, due to the over use of my energy, my soul needs a completely new shell, an unused vessel, and that's why you here, my son"

"Your an alchemist! Why can't you 'create' this new body yourself?"

"Because I'd have to be outside the gate to do the transmutation, and I have to be within the doors to allow my soul to bond with the body your going to create."

"But...that's human transmutation, although we have the soul, there has to be an equivalent exchange! You expect me to use my body as a sacrifice!"

"No Edward! As I said my body will be within the gate, this body will be taken as the exchange, all you must do is create the shell for me, my soul will do the rest."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU PUT ROY AND ME THROUGH ALL THIS, WASTED ALL OUR TIME WE COULD HAVE USED TO LOOK FOR THE STONE FOR THIS!"

"Yes! That's right! Now you will do as I command!" He tightened his grip around Ed's neck.

"Why the fuck would I have to do that, exactly?"

"Haha, Either you do as I say, or your precious colonel will end up having a huge problem" Hohenheim grinned.

Ed looked back at Roy, who was still laying unconscious on the ground.

Ed tightened his fists, and clenched his teeth.

"Well Edward, what is your decision?"

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want"

Ed couldn't let Roy die, not for something as pathetic as this.

For his sake, Ed would commit the taboo he'd swore never to attempt again.


	22. RoyxEd Chapter 22 The Broken

Ch. 22- The Broken.

"A wise decision, Edward."

Hohenheim released Ed from his grip, dropping Ed to the ground.

"You promise if I do this that you won't lay a finger on Roy."

Ed wouldn't agree to anything unless he knew that Roy would be safe.

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine." Ed walked over to the middle of the array once more.

"What the hell do I have to do exactly?"

"I need you to open the gate."

"How?"

Hohenheim gave a twisted smile.

"That's quite simple really, my son."

He walked towards Ed, placing his body behind his sons.

"What are yo-Nnngg" Ed fell over.

"With a little of your blood, blood that's been connected with the gate before, that is how we'll get it to open." He laughed, as he twisted a blade within Ed's abdomen causing Ed's blood to flood the octagon in the middle of the array.

"That's what this strange shape was for...th-the door itself..." Ed pulled himself to his knees.

"Don't you think your done yet, You need to trace the inside shape of the array with your blood, in order to seal it completely, after that you need to move outside of the array and allow me to move into the gate." Hohenheim stepped into the octagon.

Ed didn't say anything, he just did as his father instructed. He knew the sooner he finished this, the sooner he and Roy could escape.

He outlined the inner part of the array with his blood, making sure not to miss a single spot.

"Good! Now Edward, back out of the array, and begin the transmutation!"

Ed did as he was told, backing off to the outskirts of the large array, he looked at it once more.

He couldn't believe he was doing this again.

'It's to protect Roy." He repeated to himself

"It's for Roy and Alphonse."

"Now Edward! DO IT NOW!" Hohenheim shouted.

At the sound of Hohenheim's shout, Ed clapped his hands together and placed them along the edges of the array.

Within seconds the outside of the array turned an incandescent blue. Then the blue light extended into the middle, following the trail of Ed's blood, towards the middle where Hohenheim was standing.

Ed stood up, and took a step backwards.

"Yes! YES!" Hohenheim yelled.

All of a sudden, from under Hohenheim a bright blue circle lit up.

A mist rose, engulfing Hohenheim's entire body.

"Yes! The gate's about to open!"

The ground shook, when a giant black door rose from the ground.

"It's-It's just like when...Al..and I did..." Ed's eyes stared, as he recognized the same door he and Al had seen all those years ago.

A blue line of light shone through the black door as it split apart.

"It's Opening!"

Ed's father placed his hand on the door, and in a matter of seconds, it was completely open and the man had been sucked in.

"Edward, we're not done yet! You need to come near the door and do one last transmutation!"

"What! But!"

"Just do it!"

Ed walked over and again, clapped his hands together, and placed them on the part of the array that was directly under the door.

As he did this, Hohenheim's body completely went into the blackness within the door, and as the second transmutation was completed, and Ed lifted his hands, the blue light flowed into the doorway, illuminating the darkness with it's bright light.

Ed heard a scream, and ran too the door, it had stopped shutting leaving a crack for Ed to gaze through.

He could only see blue. But he kept hearing Hohenheim's screaming.

"Why do I have this...feeling..." Ed had a strange urge to go into the gate.

He pulled the doors apart and without thinking about it, jumped into the light.

When he entered beyond the doors, he still could only see the blue.

Then, as he moved forward he came to see Hohenheim, just standing there.

"Hohenheim! What's going on!"

The man didn't react, as if he couldn't hear Ed.

Ed ran forward, trying to get closer, but he couldn't reach his father.

Suddenly black hands wrapped around Hohenheims' body, streaming along his legs, up his torso and around both his arms.

"Yes! That's Right! Take this decaying cage, and allow my soul to enter a new body!"

He pressed his hands together, and then placed them on his chest.

It lit up with the same blue light that had surrounded them.

The hands completely covered Hohenheim's body, and then began to unravel it, just as Al's body had done when they tried to bring back their mother.

In less than a minute, Hohenheim's body was gone.

But Ed could still hear the man's laughter...where was he?

"Edward! I see! So you came to see me get my new body! Foolish Boy! Now you won't be able to escape from the doorway!" All around, the man's voice echoed.

"I don't understand! Where are you! Aren't you supposed to get a new body? Where is it!"

"My soul is all that remains at the moment, the body is being formed, over where I once stood"

Ed turned to where he'd seen Hohenheim standing before.

White orbs of light were twirling around each-other, and suddenly Ed saw the forming of two feet, closely followed by legs, a body, arms. This was a young body, it was around Ed's size.

Then finally came the face.

Ed's eyes widened, with horror.

He heard Holhenheim laughing all around him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SAID YOU'D BE GETTING AN UNUSED BODY, A BRAND NEW ONE!...THATS...thats..."

"Fool! This body is basically unused! It's been kept within this light for years! Untouched by another soul, and now...and NOW IT'S MINE!"

Ed looked towards the newly formed body.

"No! It' not yours! It's...It's..IT'S AL'S! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT!"

Ed ran forward, he didn't know what he was doing, his mind and body were acting on their own.

He swiped his finger across the wound his father had inflicted earlier.

He stood in front of Al's body, and drew a symbol on the bodies chest with his own blood, the same symbol he'd used to bond Al's soul to the armor.

"I won't allow him to take what's yours Al" He finished the seal and clapped his hands together, quickly placing them over the blood seal.

"Now! Follow this seal back to it's twin! Back to your original Soul!"

Ed felt a warmth under his hands, as Al's body was surrounded by the ever familiar blue light.

It orbed around the body, before it suddenly lifted it up and dematerialized it.

"Al..." Ed fell to his knees. Whatever He'd done, he knew it was good.

"You Brat! How dare you do that to my body!" A voice surrounded Ed

A darker light surrounded his legs, pulling him towards the ground.

Everything went black.

"Nnng...Ughh...wha..."

Roy felt a shooting pain down his back.

He slowly opened his eyes.

"What the hell...just happened."

He put his hand to his head, and felt blood.

The last thing he'd remembered is being catapulted against the wall by the shadowed man...

And hearing Ed scream his name...Ed..

"Ed!" Where was Ed, Roy couldn't hear his voice.

"ED! WHERE ARE YOU!" He quickly opened his eyes and saw that there was no-one in the room.

He looked towards the array, and saw a pile of clothing and along with a trail of blood.

"Oh...no..please don't let that be..." He fumbled to get up.

Quickly removing the pieces of stone that covered his body.

He pulled himself to his knees, then was able to get himself to stand.

"No."

"No."

"No."

He wanted to run as fast as he could, but his legs were seriously hurt.

He could barely stand. He walked as fast as he could.

As Roy got closer he could see a thin line of blue light, as if there were a cracked doorway in the middle of the array.

"No." He repeated once again.

"Ed...you didn't...you couldn't have..."

He got to the pile of clothes and saw that there were a pair of leather pants, a vest...and a red coat.

They were, without a doubt Ed's. And they were splattered with blood.

"Ed...no...no...why...why did you...do it...Why didn't you RUN!"

Roy dropped to his knees and picked up the clothing, and buried his head into them.

"Why didn't you run...you Idiot! You moron! Why! You should have left me here! You should have just ran away..."

He slammed his fists on the ground.

"No"

"No."

"No."

He started to yell the word louder and louder. "NO!"

The usually controlled colonel began to weep.

"I couldn't protect you, yet again...NO! Ed...I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise..."

As Roy buried his face into Edward's blood stained clothes.

He didn't notice the blue orb's of light leak out from the middle of the array.

The floated passed him, and went through the ceiling.

He didn't see them.

All he could think about...was..Ed...


	23. RoyxEd Chapter 23 Finally

_~A word from Moi~-Well only a few more chapters to go and then this story c'est fini! (is finished XD) I enjoyed writing this chapter, and the last few are going to probably be my favorites, get ready for some major fluff after this one XD...thanks for reading 3_

Ch. 23- Finally.

Roy had been lying on the ground for a while.

He was still clenching Ed's clothes tightly in his hand.

"Ed..."

He thought Ed was gone.

That He'd failed.

"Why couldn't I protect you..."

He lifted his head and looked at the clothes in his hands.

"This blood...its definitely Ed's...but how..."

He didn't remember Ed being injured before he had gotten knocked out, so how and why did he start bleeding.

He saw something in the corner of his eyes, a blade.

"I see...So who-ever that man was, stabbed Ed...but why..."

He looked around and saw the red stain along the array's design.

"So Ed used his blood to trace the array?...As a...way to open the gate! That's the only reason to have an array similar to the one for human transmutation...and..." He looked over and saw the trail of blood leading from where Ed's clothes had been, back to the knife.

"So Ed, walked from over there to here...and the trail suddenly stops...in the middle of this array, as if Ed just...disappeared."

Roy stood up, and dropped Ed's clothes.

"If his clothes are gone...then that means...he went into the gate...damn it!"

He clenched his fists.

"Enough crying, Ed! you hold on I'm coming!"

It was dark.

"What the hell is going on!" Ed spun his body in a circles, looking around him. Everything had gone black.

"Edward, your going to pay for taking my body away!" It was Hohenheim's voice. Deep and filled with an untamed rage.

"It wasn't your body! It was Al's! There was absolutely no way I was just going to sit around and allow your dirty soul to have it!"

"TELL ME! WHERE DID YOU SEND IT" The voice demanded.

"I have absolutely no clue where AL'S body went, and even if I did, like I'd ever tell you!"

"I understand...so you don't know where MY body went, well then I guess I'll just have to acquire another one, won't I?"

"Like Hell, Roy's safe, so there's nothing you can do to me that will make me transmute for you again!"

"Ha, like I need a transmutation to acquire a body now! Do you remember where we are?"

"I'm not stupid! I know we're still in the gate!" Ed thought Hohenheim was going insane, there wasn't anything else with them.

"Old Man! We're all alone in here and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Yes Edward your exactly correct, you and I are the only ones in here, and lucky for me, that means there's a body for me to use."

"What! Yo-you couldn't possibly mean me?"

"Precisely! I will have to make due with your body for now"

"There's no way in HELL! I'd let you have my body!"

"I don't need your permission, All I have to do is push your soul out, it doesn't take much for a stronger spirit to push out a weaker one."

"What! What the hell do you mean by weaker spirit! You can't just push a soul out of a body!"

"Yes, that's exactly was you can do, how do you think you were able to get Alphonse's soul back? It was pushed out of his body! You fool! You have no idea what can happen in this gate!"

"J-just because I don't understand that doesn't make my spirit or soul weaker than yours! It can't be!"

"Yes Edward! For a soul to be strong you need not only knowledge and courage, but other things as well! Things that a child could never understand!"

"I am not a child! There couldn't possibly be anything that a monster like you posses that I couldn't!"

"Edward, do you remember back in the Inn when I told you that I did love your mother and you boys! I wasn't lying! I did love you! Sure I only loved you for my own purposes, but the feelings are still there! That is what I posses!"

"Your telling me your stronger because you love? You call what you felt love! Using your own family just to be able to get a new body isn't love! It's- It's just cruel! You'' never get my body! Ever! Besides! I do understand Love, far more than you EVER COULD! BECAUSE I LOVE ALPHONSE...MY BROTHER ...AND..AND"

"ENOUGH!" The voice yelled.

Ed suddenly felt an immense pressure on his chest, like something was pushing as hard as it could.

His vision became blurry, and he coughed up blood.

"What are you do-doing to me..." He yelled.

"I am pushing your soul out! Don't worry it only hurts a lot!" The voice laughed hard.

"Ugh...No! I am...I am...NOT WEAKER THAN YOU! I AM STRONG BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT! I LOVE ALPHONSE AS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND..."

Ed closed his eyes and pushed back, with all is might. He screamed.

"AND...I LOVE ROY MUSTANG!"

As he did, a bright white light appeared within the darkness...

"Now, I have to figure out a way to open this damn door, I am going to get him out!"

Roy looked over at the knife that was next to him.

He went over to it and picked it up.

"Well...If it worked for them, It should for me..."

Roy took the blade and cute his arm, causing blood to spill.

"Now I have to re-trace the array.

He followed Ed's original trail of blood with his own and then came to the middle.

"This better damn well work!"

He drew a circle with his blood, at the center of the array, and placed his hand on it.

A bright blue glow appeared below his palm. And a rumbling was heard, followed by door.

It didn't rise up from the ground, but Roy saw the crack of blue light get wider, and the space between the doors got wider.

He knew right away, that this is where Ed had gone through.

"Ed, I'm coming"

He quickly launched himself into the light.

As he entered the door way, he was surrounded by the blue light he'd seen from the outside, but there was nothing else, just blue.

He moved forwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ed, or at least something.

There was nothing...until..

"...I LOVE ROY MUSTANG..." He heard Ed's voice.

His eyes widened, and he smiled as he heard Ed's voice in the distance utter these words...

He didn't know why but, he felt like he needed to respond.

"And I love you, Edward Elric!"

Following this statement, he felt something warm pulling at his chest, he was pulled forward quickly until he saw a large darkness in the middle of the sea of light.

"That's where Ed is, isn't it?" He asked himself.

"ED!" He shouted.

He rushed forward, colliding with the darkness, until he was engulfed by a strange white light.

He pushed through the darkness even further, until he could hear Ed...along with another voice...

"Hohenheim! That Bastard! He was the one behind all of this."

He got closer to the voices, until he could feel the heaviness of the darkness fade.

He saw Ed, standing there.

"ED!"

Ed heard a voice call his name...it sounded like...

"Roy! Is that you?"

"Shutup Boy! The colonel couldn't be here, No-one can save you! Now give me your body!"

"NOOOOOO!'

Ed pushed back with as much force as he could.

"Edward! I'm coming!"

Ed opened is eyes, and saw the bright light.

It was Roy!

"Roy! What? How? Wh- Ahhh ugh...Ahhh!" He was pushed back,

"I've got you now Edward!" Hohenheim had almost penetrated Ed's body.

"You Bastard..." Ed fell to his knees.

"That's right my son, give in."

"ED! DON'T LISTEN! WHATEVER HE'S TRYING TO DO TO YOU! RESIST IT! FIGHT BACK!"

"Roy...I...it...hurts..." Ed's vision had blurred, he could only slightly see that Roy was close to him.

He reached his hand out, before passing out.

"Foolish child! Now I can completely overtake your body!" Hohenheim's voice was louder stronger.

"Not If I can do anything! I'll never let you have Ed!"

Roy grabbed Ed's hand before it could fall, passing the white light that surrounded his body to Ed's.

"What! What is this? You don't possibly think that you can st-"

Roy embraced Ed's body, tucking him into his arms.

"Ed's body is his, and his alone." Roy smirked.

The white light surrounding the two expanded.

Hohenheim's voice was heard in this distance, screaming.

"Nooooo-o-oo-o" Until it faded away into the blue light beyond.

"Bastard..."

Roy had guessed that Honhenheim's soul had been taken by the gate, for what reason he wasn't sure.

"Now I have to get you out of here" He looked down at the blond he carried in his arms.

He looked around, and noticed that the light that had surrounded them had disappeared.

"This is one strange place..." He took a step forward.

Suddenly he felt something grip his foot.

Roy looked down, and saw black hands curling around his leg.

"What the hell!"

He pulled his foot away, and started running.

"Great, I get Ed out of one mess and into another.."

He looked back behind him, there was a stream of the black hands following them.

"Damnit... Ed I need you to wake up...now!"

He tossed Ed up a little, trying to wake him up.

Ed flinched, and quickly opened his eyes...

"Nnng, Huh? Roy is that you!"

"Yeah, and I'd like to say we're out of trouble, but we're in a shit load of trouble right now. Look behind us, what the hell are those things"

Ed looked at the things that were chasing them.

"I can't tell you exactly but I do no that they have something to do with taking things into the gate. Roy put me down, I can help."

Roy gently placed Ed down.

"Alright you freaks get ready!"

Ed took the blood from his wound and made sure it covered his hands.

He clapped.

The blood on his hands started to glow a brighter shade of red, Ed waiting until the black hands were close and slammed both his hands on top of them.

With that one blow, the entire group of black hands faded away.

"Nice Job Ed...Now we have to figure out how the hell to get out of here..."

"Yeah, and we better hurry, those things will be back."

Ed and Roy looked at each other, Roy started to say something, but stoped himself.

'I can't get distracted...we have to get out first...' He thought.

Ed saw Roy's confusion and had an idea.

"Roy...I have an Idea...I'm not sure id it'll work...but it's worth a shot."

"Alright, Ed, what is it?"

"Well...I was thinking if the gate opened once when I outlined the array with my blood, then If I made the array in here with my blood shouldn't it open again?"

"Well...That could work, do you remember what it looked like?"

"Yeah...but..."

"What is it?"

Ed put a finger to his temple and closed his eyes.

"The problem is, I don't think the same array that opened the gate will work in here, I mean this place is I guess mirroring our world...so...hmmm"

"So why don't you try drawing the array as if it were a reflection of the one outside the gate?"

"..." Ed was silent for a second, and then quickly opened his eyes.

"Roy! Your an absolute genius!" Ed through himself at Roy, wrapping his arms around his neck.

and hugged him as tight as he could.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's body, hugging him back.

"Ed..." Before Roy could say anything...Ed pulled away.

"Alright let's try it!"

Again, Ed scratched at the wound causing it to bleed, and he began to draw the new array on the ground.

Every minute or so he stood up and looked at what he'd done, to make sure that it was the way it should be.

'He really is an amazing kid, going through all of this, and still being able to do this...' Roy's mind wandered a bit while he watched Ed worked,and before he knew it...

"Roy! ROY! I'm done drawing it! Time to see if it works" Ed smiled and grabbed Roy's hand.

Ed pulled him along until they both were standing in the middle of the large octagon.

"Alright!" Ed said.

"You can do this." Roy said gently.

Ed tapped his hands together and placed them on the center of the array.

It immediately responded with a bright glow, green this time instead of blue.

"Ed! I think it's working!"

"Yeah...I hope so..."

Roy pulled Ed up into his arm's and held him tightly.

"Ed don't move, I won't let you go until we're out of here."

They both closed their eyes, as they felt an immense pressure on them.

Everything went dark.

Roy felt himself slam against something hard.

He unintentionally let Ed out of his grasp.

"Nnnggg..." His head fell back, and Roy passed out.

"Roy..."

"Roy..."

"ROY!"

Roy started to wake up, he heard someone calling his name...

"Ed...that you..."

"Yes! Of course it's me! Who the hell else would it be! Wake up!"

"Alright I'm awake, stop shouting" He gave a quiet laugh.

When he opened his eyes, Ed was next to him, holding his head in his lap.

"Ed...are..are...we...?" He tried to form a question.

"Yeah, we're out, it's over...it's over..." Ed helped get Roy to sit up, and tackled him with another hug.

"Roy. It's Over."

"Heheh...Yeah..."

"Roy?...Try not to pass out again..." Ed laughed.

"Why would I pass out?" Roy was still dazed, he'd really hit his head hard, not to mention all te blood he's lost.

"Ed, why would I-" He was cut off

Ed pressed his lips fiercely against Roy's mouth. Mouthing the words

"Thank you, Roy, I love you" Over and over.

Roy put his hands around Ed's back and kissed him back.

'No Ed, thank you...' He quietly said to himself.


	24. RoyxEd Chapter 24 Miracle

_~A word from Moi~-This ones kind of short, I geuss it could be called a 'filler' chapter...only a couple more left until the end! ~~~_

Ch. 24-Miracle.

"Roy..."

Ed opened his eyes and pulled away from Roy's lips.

"Mmm...Ed...what's wrong..."

They both looked at each-other.

"Roy we need to get out of this town..."

"Yeah... But..we need to finish our..."

"Roy, I need to tell you what happened in the gate before you got to me, so lets get out of here first...then we can talk more..."

"Alright...Then I guess we have to get up" Roy grinned.

The two were still sitting, arms around each-other.

Ed's face turned red, and he quickly pulled himself up.

Roy fell forward a little.

"Roy! Are you ok!"

"Yeah...give me a minute."

Roy's head was still bothering him, not to mention he'd been hurt after being tossed against the wall.

Ed put his hand out. "Here...I'll help you."

Roy grabbed it, and pulled himself up.

He looked down, pulling Ed towards him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No Problem." Ed smiled back.

"Now, Roy let's go."

"Yeah."

Roy let Ed go, and walked back towards where the gate had been.

Ed looked at him, and saw him bend down as he picked up a pile of something.

"Roy...whats that? We need to get going."

Roy turned around, carrying the things he'd picked up in his arms.

He walked passed Ed. Ed didn't bother to look at what he was holding.

As he got to the door that lead to the stairs, Roy turned around, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, By the way Ed..." He gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny Roy?" Ed grinned back.

"Not that I don't love looking at you the way your are...but...would you like your clothes back?" His grin widened.

Ed looked down, and realized he'd been completely naked the entire time.

He hadn't noticed that for some reason his clothes had been left at the gate when he'd gone through.

"What the Hell!" His face practically glowed a bright red.

Roy burst out in laughter.

Ed ran up to him, face still red.

He grabbed his clothes from Roy, who let them go easily.

"Roy..you...you...you..."

"Yes Ed?" Roy grinned once again, giving Ed his sly sexy smile.

Ed's face darkened even more.

"YOU PERV!"

He scrambled to get all his clothes into his arms, and quickly ran over to a pillar.

He walked behind the pillar, and rushed to put his clothes on.

Roy was still laughing, as Ed came back.

"Even after everything we just went through, you still just had to be a perv, didn't you! Now is so not the time to be pulling jokes Roy." Ed's face wrinkled as he tried to give Roy and angry look, the flush in his face still very visible.

He started to walk angrily towards the door.

"Roy! Now." Ed wasn't really that angry at Roy, how could he be after Roy just saved him, he was just embarrassed that he didn't realize he was missing his clothes sooner.

"Aww...Ed don't be embarrassed..."

He ran up next to Ed and opened the door.

Ed ran up the stairs, as Roy quickly followed him.

"Ed, Hey!"

Roy grabbed Ed's hand. and twirled him around, pinning him against the wall.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you..."

"Yeah I know..."

"And besides..." He put his lips on the side of Ed's neck, and whispered

"I really did love the way you looked." He kissed Ed's neck a few times, before pulling back and taking a step up the stairway.

"Roy...you really are such an old pervert."

"Only for you, Now lets get out of here." He winked and started stepping up the stairs.

"Yeah, I seriously do have to tell you what happened."

Roy saw that Ed's face had gone completely serious. No more fooling around.

"Alright Ed, I'm sorry, let's go to the train station, we can talk there."

Ed nodded and followed Roy up the stairs, and back into the first room.

They came out of the room, and back into the shack that Lust had first brought them too.

"Well..I can tell you one thing...I am NEVER coming back to this place again."

"I plan to make it so no-one does." Roy looked around, before grabbing Ed's hand and pulling him outside of the building.

"Ed, stand back please, I'm going to need some room here."

Ed took a few steps back into the alley and watched Roy as he brought his arm up in front of his body and snapped his fingers.

The wooden shack they had just come out of, was reduced to ashes.

"Good riddance."

"Mhm" Ed agreed.

They walked for a while in silence, and eventually reached the train station.

They stopped at the front of the station, and they both turned around, looking back at the town.

"Is it our fault the town ended up like this Roy..." Ed asked, remembering all the people that the Homunculus had killed.

"No Ed, it wasn't our fault, nor was it the people's, those monsters, and that cruel bastard are the ones who are to be blamed...but those people can rest in peace now, so don't worry, now why don't we go inside. You said you needed to talk to me about something that happened in the gate?"

"Yeah."

They walked up the two large steps into the main part of the station and sat down on the bench under the ticket booth.

"Now, Explain to me what happened exactly before I came?" Roy placed his hand on Ed's knee.

Ed gave a small sigh, and explained everything as best he could to Roy.

...

"So that bastard did all this just to obtain a new...body?" Roy had a hard time taking in all the things that Ed had told him. He couldn't believe someone could do something like this to his own son.

"Yeah, I can't really understand it myself...but he never was a good father...not from what I remember, but what really surprised me was the fact that Al's body was the one he was going to use.

"Well it does make sense, Al's shares you and Hohenheim's blood, so it really isn't surprising that it's the body the gate showed you" Roy still had something he wanted to ask Ed.

"But Ed, somethings still bothering me."

"Is it about Al's body?..."

"Yeah...you said you placed a seal like the one in his armor on the bodies chest, and then it suddenly just disappeared?"

"Yeah...It didn't get taken away the way it had the first time, it..." Ed stopped speaking, and looked at Roy.

"It...was lifted up for a little while...and it just dematerialized...as if it were leaving the gate..." Ed tried to remember exactly what he'd done after he placed the seal on Al's body...

"Roy...After I drew the seal...I said...' Follow this seal back to it's twin! Back to your original Soul!' , then a warm feeling passed through my hands..."

"Ed, do you think that Al's body somehow got out of the gate and..."

Ed got up and ran into the ticket room, looking for a phone.

Through the glass he finished Roy's statement,

"And found its way back to it's original soul! I-I-need to call Winry...I need to talk to Al...where's a phone...I need a phone." Ed's eye began to water.

"Ed...what's wrong." Roy stood up.

"Roy...Al-"

Ed couldn't find a phone, he leaned against the wall.

Roy walked into the room. And gently took Ed into his arms.

"It's alright Ed, what about Al..." He already knew what Ed was going to say, but he knew Ed needed to say it out loud.

"Roy...Al...could have gotten his body back..."


	25. RoyxEd Chapter 25 A Streaming Dream

Ch. 25- A Streaming Dream.

Roy pulled Ed up.

"Ed, I need you to calm down."

Ed was completely overtaken with the thought of his brother finally getting his body back after so long. He was standing there, as if he expected a telephone to fall out of the sky.

"Roy...I..We need to get to Risembool...I have to see if it's true...If he really-".

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder's and shook him.

Ed looked up into Roy's eyes like a child would at a parent after being scolded.

"Ed. Calm. Down." Roy gave these order's calmly. He was trying to sort his thoughts.

He went over what Ed had told him time and time again.

He knew Ed was correct, they needed to find out if Alphonse had actually gotten his body back somehow, and if not, they needed to figure out where the hell the body Ed had marked with the seal had gone.

"Hmm...Ed, we have to go to Risembool, I agree...but we can't exactly take a train considering that there's no-one here to tell us when the next one is...so..."

"So...what?" Ed looked at Roy as he scratched his head trying to think.

"Well, we're going to have to walk along the tracks until we find another station, it may take a while but it's the only way, besides it's not like you'll get bored, with me as your company." Roy gave his cocky smile, which did seem to cheer Ed up.

"Walk, all that way with you? Great." He complained, sarcastically of course.

Ed knew there weren't many people that could tolerate him for so long, Roy was one of the few.

Roy smiled.

"Yeah, you'll have to live with it for now." He teased.

"Beside, maybe I can end up having a little bit of fun too." He winked and pulled Ed close to him.

Roy wrapped both his arms around the front of Ed's chest, and rested his head on Ed's shoulder.

He lowered his lips next to Ed's ear and whispered..." Maybe we both...could have a little fun..."

He licked behind Ed's ear, following that with a light breathe.

Ed's face turned completely red, as he quickly pulled away from Roy's grasp.

He started to walk away, when he said..."Yeah maybe..."

Roy stifled a little laugh.

"Now let's get going, Colonel Pervert."

Ed ran out the side of the station, following along the tracks.

'Did...he just call me...Colonel Pervert, Well..guess I'm going to have to live up to his expectation...' Roy quietly plotted.

He heard Ed yell for him to hurry up, and so He ran forward, quickly catching up to Ed.

They'd been walking for a while, not really saying anything to each other, and the silence was starting to get on Ed's nerves.

"Soooo Roy..."

Roy glanced over at Ed.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Uh-uh...We should...uh-well talk..." Ed looked down, he'd had no idea what the hell he meant by 'talk', but He couldn't stand the silence between them any longer.

"Talk? About what exactly?" He took Ed's hand into his, lacing their finger's together.

Ed ran his thumb along the side of Roy's palm, and looked off into the distance.

"Well...I dunno...about you...us..." His face turned a flush pink.

Roy looked at him, and smiled. Returning Ed's gentle touch with his own. He traced Ed's jawline with his free hand.

"I'd love to talk about us...and you especially."

"Oh..." Ed freed his fingers from Roy's and placed his arm around Roy's, their elbow interlocked with one another's.

"Colonel...I want to know...after all this is done...will you...I mean...will we...still..be...this..." He looked Roy up in down.

Roy gave Ed a soft smile.

"You mean...this." He freed his arm from Ed's and placed his hands on Ed's hips. Pulling his body closer to his own. He leaned in a kissed Ed passionately on the lips, tracing every possible place in Ed's mouth with his tongue.

He pulled away before Ed could kiss back.

"Like that you meant...?" Roy smiled lacing his hand between Ed's hand once again, pulling him forward to continue their walk along the train tracks.

"Mmmm...that and more..." Ed looked up into the sky, and sighed.

Roy looked over at Ed, giving him a questioning gaze.

"Edward, whats wrong, you can ask me anything..."

Ed nodded, taking another deep breathe before speaking again.

"Roy, I know that people will question our relationship...I mean, it's not exactly a typical...well..you know, what if you get into tr-" A finger stopped his question.

Roy stepped in front of Ed, yet again stopping their walk.

"Ed stop worrying about what other people will think...all that matters is what we feel, here."

He placed Ed's hand over his heart, and placed his on Ed's.

"My heart will always beat in sync with yours, I am yours, and you are mine...I will always love you...no matter what everyone else may think or say..."

Ed giggled, his face pink, and Roy looked at him, confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You..when did my pervert get so deep?" He giggles again before kissing Roy lightly on the cheek.

"I knew you could be a sweet heart if you tried." He kissed him again, on the other cheek.

"Ed..." Roy laughed back. Now feeling a little embarrassed.

"I...uh..." He looked at Ed, who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, Roy, don't be embarrassed, I like you like this...It's kind of...cute..."

"Me? Cute...wonderful..." Roy frowned...

"What...you don't like being called-Oh..." Ed jumped.

Roy had snuck his hand behind his back.

"I haven't been able to play with you lately, Edward..."

He squeezed his hands through Ed's belt line, and traced Ed's butt with his to fingers, and the squeezed again.

"Roy...you..perv..." Ed pushed himself up against Roy.

"Ed...your very playful today aren't you..."

Ed started kissing Roy, moving his lips up and down his neck, repeatedly.

"Mmm...Roy..." Ed purred, speaking softly against the colonel's skin..

"Hmm...?" Roy hummed.

"We're never gonna get to the next station..." He jumped, as Roy's hands rose from his backside, tracing his back.

"...If...we...mm...keep stopping...like..this" Ed pulled his body back away from Roy's.

"Ed..." Roy whimpered, he wasn't exactly worried about reaching the next station.

"Lets...relax for a while...and we'll take a break tonight, then we can..." Ed moved towards Roy again, lifting his finger to trace Roy's collarbone, causing a slight shiver.

"then we can..." Roy continued repeated.

Ed smiled.

"then...we can continue...this..." He kissed Roy once more on his neck, nipping him just slightly.

"Ed...your to much..." His softly said.

Ed nipped a little harder.

"Of a tease..." Roy continued, trying to ignore Ed's touch.

Ed gave Roy one last nip, before giving him an evil little grin.

"Oh...I know." Ed pulled away quickly, grabbing Roy's hand and yanked him along.

They continued they're walk, asking each-other questions about eachother's pasts, and they're plans for the future, each agreeing that the future for both would include the other

"Ed..."

"Yeah Roy..."

"It's getting dark, I think we should take a rest for the night..."

They had been walking for a while, and before they both new it the sun was starting to set, and their legs were beginning to feel the effects of fatigue.

"Yeah...I'm getting pretty tired myself, and..." Ed laughed.

"What?"

"If I'm tired, god only knows how tired an Old Perv like you must be."

Roy frowned. Taking a step away from Ed.

'Roy...I didn't mean to..." Ed frowned.

Roy turned his back from Ed.

"Roy...I.." Ed was confused, why was Roy suddenly so sensitive?

"Just go...there's a stream over there...clean up...I'm going to sleep." Roy walked away, and sat on a stone, facing the opposite direction of the stream he'd mention.

Ed didn't get it, but did as Roy suggested.

He frowned, and walked towards the stream.

He got to it's edge and slipped his boots off from his feet.

He stuck half of his foot into the water, to see if it were cold or not.

"Well...at least it's a comfortable temperature...but.." He looked back into Roy's direction, and saw that Roy's eyes were peeking back at him.

"What the hell's gotten into him...geez...whatever I really do need to wash up...I smell horrible..."

He removed his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on.

He slipped himself into the water and submerged himself.

'Ah...this feels nice."

He drifted back up, floating on top of the water.

He closed his eyes.

Suddenly...He felt something cause the calm water start to ripple, as if something had dove in.

He opened his eyes and looked around, there was nothing...he thought about getting out to see what was wrong with Roy, but decided against it. If Roy was mad...he didn't want to feel like his was pushing him to say what was wrong.

Suddenly something grabbed him around the waist.

"WHAT THE F-" His eyes were still closed as he felt something press against his lips, fiercely.

He opened his eyes, as he stared into deep midnight colored eyes...

He pulled away, gasping.

"Roy...you...what the hell! I thought you were...mmmm" Roy pressed his lips against Ed's, halting any questions Ed wanted to ask. They were both still in the water, Ed's upper body, held in Roy's arms, as his lower half floated freely in the water.

Roy was standing, in the middle of the stream, still fully clothed, Ed was completely dazed, still surprised by the sudden invasion of personal space, not that he didn't enjoy it.

Roy pulled back.

Breathing heavily he spoke.

"What, you seriously thought I was angry..."

"Well...yeah...all you did was walk away and suggest that I..." Ed re-thought about what Roy had suggested.

Roy smiled as he saw Ed come to a realization.

"Roy...you perv..."

"Well...you did say we could continue what we started earlier tonight, didn't you..." He smiled again, as he traced Ed's lips with his thumb.

"I did...didn't I...but I...I mean...do you really want to do this in the water..."

"Hmmm let me think...You completely naked, wet...with me...in a clear stream at night...No, why the hell would I ever want that." Roy rolled his eyes as, smiling with a twist of sarcasm on his face.

"Roy...I'm not naked..." Ed hinted, with a hint of a naughty smile on his face.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to fix that, won't I."

He pulled Ed up, allowing his body to float on top of the water.

"Roy, what are you..."

"Shhh...and wait."

Roy dove under,and went under Ed, rising out of the water, he had Ed completely laying on top of him. He slowly wrapped one of his arms around Ed's waist, using his other hand to slowly trace the contour of Ed's back.

"Mmmm...Ed your so...smooth in the water..."

"...Roy...what are you..."

Ed's back quickly arched as Roy's hand went passed his boxers waist band and traced the side of his left butt cheek, going down and back up.

He gave a soft moan.

Roy smirked.

"You like that, huh Ed?"

"Mhm..." was all Ed could say.

"Well then..." Roy slowly brought his hand back up to the waist band of Ed's boxers and gently pulled, cleanly removing Ed's last layer of clothing.

Ed shivered as little, as the cool breeze gently waved passed his now naked body. The only thing keeping him warm, was Roy's warm body under his own.

"Ed...are you cold..."

"Only a little..."

"Alright, just alittle longer then we'll get out..."

Roy took his free hand and placed his back onto Ed's butt, tracing it once again. Up and down, slowly.

Ed groaned again.

"Roy...go...low...er.."

"Slowly Ed. Slowly." Roy promised.

"And...you call...me a tease..."

"Never said I wasn't one too..." Roy laughed.

He brought his hands between Ed's legs, gently stroking Ed's length.

"Mmmm...Ed, your enjoying this..."

"Duh..."

He lowered his hand from Ed's length, and removed his other arm from around Ed's waist.

"Roy...Don't stop...please..."

"Shhh..." Roy cooed softly kissing Ed's ear.

He grabbed Ed's shoulders, and gently kicked his feet,bringing them to the edge of the stream.

"Roy...I don't want to get out yet..." Ed whimpered.

"We're not...I can't do what I want while floating and having you lying on me.."

"What do you mean...byy..AH!" Ed's body stiffened as he felt his thy's being spread apart.

Roy' hands were each place on the side of Ed's thys, pulling them slowly apart.

His hands moved from below Ed's butt, down his thys to under his knees, and back up again.

"Oh..." Ed closed his eyes...enjoying the feeling of having Roy's strong hands slowly massaging him.

"Roy...I can't even feel one of my legs...you don't have too..."

"Ed...I enjoy all of you...and that includes the steel parts...every part of you...is beautiful..." He kissed Ed's neck.

"And...besides...you feel so...wonderful under my hands..."

"Roy...I want...to..." Ed rolled over, pressing his chest against Roy's.

"You want to...what?" Roy smiled, bringing his hands up, gently stroking Ed's back.

"Mmm...I want to feel your skin...too..."

Ed had been completely naked the entire time, while Roy was still completely clothed.

"Ahh...so...do you want me too...or.."

"nuhuh...I wanna do it..."

"Hehe...alright..."

Ed pulled himself onto Roy's lap as he rose and pressed his back against the muddy bank.

He quickly unbuttoned Roy's shirt, tossing it onto the shore behind him.

He lowered his hands towards Roy's belt, quickly removing it, and again tossing it onto the shore.

"Ed...your a little to good at taking off my clothes..."

"I can do better...just watch..."

Ed unzipped Roy's pants and pulled them completely off in one move.

"What am I watching for exactly..."

Ed giggled..."For this..."

Ed brought his head down, and took the waist band of Roy's boxers between his teeth, and slowly took his head down, dragging the boxers down.

He got the boxers down to Roy's knees, before releasing them from his teeth,and bringing his lips up, tracing Roy's left thy with his tongue.

Ed felt Roy slightly twitch with anticipation.

He laughed.

He brought placed his lips to Roy's tip, and opened his mouth, bringing the rest of Roy's length in.

Roy arched his back, giving a rather loud groan of pleasure.

Ed used his tongue to slowly massage, up and down, side to side.

"Ed...your...amazing...ohhh..." Roy closed his eyes.

He felt Ed's mouth release him.

"Ed...no..not yet..."

"Sorry Roy...but that's enough..." Ed grinned, bringing his body upwards, and re-covering Roy.

Ed pressed his lips against Roy's collar bone and kissed it gently.

He felt his hair being pulled.

"Ed...can I..."

"If you want...I don't care.."

Roy pulled the band from Ed's hair, releasing the golden strands from the entanglement and allowing them to fall over Ed's shoulders.

"Beautiful."

He laced his fingers through Ed's hair, gently tugging it.

Ed shivered.

"Did I hurt you...?"

"Yeah Right."

Roy laughed.

"Well aren't you a tough one."

"You bet I am."

"Well then..."

"Hm...?"

Roy quickly placed his hands on Ed's butt once again, squeezing.

"Mmmmm" Ed moaned.

"I love this...I love you..." Roy whispered.

He squeezed again, causing a groan to rumble within Ed's chest.

He pressed his body closer.

"I think...you enjoy this...way...to...mmm..."

Before Ed could even finish, Roy crushed his lips against his...

"Much..." He continued.

"You have no Idea..."

Ed shivered, as he felt the nights cool air caress his back.

"Roy...I'm cold..." He shivered again.

"Alright, time to get out."

Roy placed his arm beneath Ed's back and the other under his knees, lifting him out of the water as he stood up.

Roy then shivered himself.

"Ed..."

"Mhm?"

"I don't t-t-hink this was the smartest thing to do at n-n-ight."

"Maybe not...but it was fun..." Ed yawned, and gently nuzzled Roy's neck.

Roy walked over, into the grass and sat.

"Ugh...and of course my clothes are completely soaked..."

Roy sat there completely naked on to ground.

Ed opened his eyes.

"My clothes are still dry...their over there."

He pointed off into the darkness.

"Where...?" Roy squinted. It was now completely dark out.

"Next to the stream on the rock."

"Alright I'll go get them."

Roy got up, leaving Ed on the ground, and quickly grabbed Ed's clothes.

He ran back to Ed, lifting him back into his lap.

Ed shivered.

"Here, Ed." Roy wrapped Ed in his jacket.

He looked around.

"Now I need to .light a fire...Of course my gloves are useless now that they're wet."

He didn't bother getting up, he grabbed all the dried grass he could from around him and piled it in front of Ed and himself.

He etched a transmutation circle around the grass and tapped his hand on the ground, igniting the flame.

"Ed...feel better?" He looked down at the blond in his lap.

Ed had already fallen asleep.

"All that...must have tired him out.

Roy moved his body so that his was laying on his side, his back almost pressed up against the giant stone behind him, he curled up a little, allowing the curve of Ed's back to press against his chest. He moved closer so that the flame of the fire would keep Ed warm.

He kissed the back of Ed's head, and closed his eyes, and before he fell asleep, whispered...

"Goodnight Edward...I love you...my little alchemist..."

And under that night sky...the pair drifted off into a deep sleep.


	26. RoyxEd Chapter 26 Forever

Ch. 26- Forever.

"...Ugh...my back..."

Roy slowly woke up, and got the lovely surprise of a back ache.

This was probably due to the fact that he and Ed had been sleeping on the ground, all night.

"...Well...I'm never doing that aga-" His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something press into his chest.

He looked,, and saw Ed, curled up with his back fitting against his chest perfectly.

"Ed..." He whispered, grinning, as he gently ruffled his hands through Ed's hair.

"Mmm...not..yet.." Ed complained.

"Ed...we have to get up..." Roy sat up, and lent his back against the rock behind him, and he slowly brought Ed up into his lap.

"Noo...not yet..." He whined.

He nuzzled Roy's thy with his nose.

Roy stifled the tiny sound of pleasure that he'd made.

They had to get moving.

"Ed, you can't lay in my lap forever, what about...mmm" Ed had quickly got to his knees and had pressed his lips to cover Roy's.

Ed pulled back, not allowing Roy to return the gesture.

"I know we need to get going...but I can't focus...well... when we're like this..." He smiled looking Roy up and down.

They were both completely naked.

Ed on top of Roy.

'Fuck, what if someone see's us?' Roy realized, as he looked at Ed.

"What?...hehe...you think someone saw us?" Ed laughed wrapping his hands around Roy's neck.

"Ed...it's to early for..for..." He closed his eyes, Ed had wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, pulling their hips as close as possible.

"You choose the weirdest times to...to..do this..." He moaned, leaning in to kiss Ed on his lips.

Ed nipped at Roy's bottom lip, sending shivers down his spine.

He kissed him back, gently.

"Mmm...Ed...let's get going..." He pulled back, and ignored Ed's whimper as he looked around for his clothes.

'Shit, they were by the stream.'

Ed laughed as he saw Roy looking around for his clothes.

"Roy, I'll get them" He smiled, and got up quickly.

"Oh...um...alright.." Roy looked Ed up and down as he walked away.

'God...what the hell...he's teasing me even now..." He watched, slightly dazed as Ed slowly turned around, and gave him a feral looking grin, and licking his lips. He reached down, slightly bending over, and got his jacket off of the ground. He draped it over his bear shoulders, and continued to walk over towards the stream.

Roy watched quietly, hoping Ed would quit the teasing and just get his clothes.

No such luck for Roy.

Ed crouched down next to the water and cupped his hand.

He slowly dipped them into the water and dumped the crystal clear water over his head.

The water slightly soaked his golden hair, and dripped down his shoulders, causing his auto-mail arm to glisten with light from the early morning sun.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes from the stone he'd left them on and then grabbed Roy's disheveled clothes from the messy pile that they'd been thrown in.

'Finally...' Roy was relieved, thinking Ed couldn't possibly do anything else to tease him.

Ed walked back over, slipping into his shirt and boxers on his way back to Roy.

"Alright Ed, now please can I have my clothes, they're not still wet are they?" He so was not going to walk around in wet clothes, he'd have to dry them.

"They're dry, I 'll give them to you in a minute, I need to get my pants on." Ed grinned, as he placed Roy's clothes behind him, and he lifted his leather pants over his legs.

"Ugh..." He shifted with signs of difficulty.

"Ed, are you seriously having a hard time with your own pants..." Roy smiled deviously as he got up and knelt in front of Ed.

"Roy...what are you..."

Roy grabbed the zipper of Ed's pants and pulled it up with ease, and he quickly fastened the button above the zipper.

"Uh...thanks Ro-y..." Ed arched his head back alittle.

"Roy...what...mmm"

Roy took his hand and slipped it under Ed's shirt. Stroking Ed's waistline.

"Now...Ed...let's get ready and get to the next station..no more teasing...understand." He smirked and got up from his knees.

Looking down at Ed, he waited for a response., still firmly stroking Ed's waist.

"Mhm..." Ed hummed.

"Good."

Roy went behind Ed and changed quickly into his clothes, they were a little stiff, but at least they were dry.

He grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him along back towards the train tracks.

"Roy, how much further do you think it is until we reach the next station?"

They'd been walking for a while.

"Hmm...Well I don't think it'll be that much further, we have been moving for quite some time. Why are you tired already?" Roy looked down at Ed and noticed he did look a little tired, it was kind of warm and Ed's automail limbs weren't exactly the lightest things in the world.

"No...I'm fine...Just a little tired."

Roy sighed, Ed never was good at asking for help, or anything similar to it.

"Ed." He stoped and got infront of Ed.

"What? I said I was ..."

Roy interrupted him.

"Just Shutup and get on FullMetal, that's an order."

Roy bent over a little, and back into Ed smoothly.

"What do..."

"I said get on! I'll carry you on my back for a while."

He though Ed was going to refuse, but within seconds of his second order he felt Ed leap onto his back.

"You sure you can carry me? I'm not a light as I look." Ed wrapped his hand around Roy's neck and rested his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm positive I can carry you, luckily your not normal size or this would be a lot ..."

*THUMP*

"OW! Ed what the hell was that for!"

Ed had clonked Roy on the head with his left arm.

"You just called me short." He said angrily.

"You Moron, I did not."

"You did so, indirectly."

"Your an idiot."

"And your a perv!" Ed laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Ed laughed again.

"Well..." Ed moved his hands to Roy's head, and grabbed small tufts of his hair into each hand.

"Ed...what the hell are you doing?"

"Well...I just remembered something that I've always wanted to do to you" He laughed once more, sounding impressively childlike.

"What?" Roy didn't like where this was going.

"Promise you won't drop me, or anything?"

"Why would I drop you?"

"Heehee...Oh then...you just basically said I could"

"Wha-"

Roy's hair was suddenly tugged, as head pulled it with both hands.

He kicked Roy on the sides with his feet and said...

"Gideeup Mustang!" Laughing hysterically.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Roy wanted to drop him so much.

"I said GIDEEUP! MUSTANG!" He laughed again, bucking his hips into Roy's back.

Roy turned red, and started to run.

Ed laughed out hysterically.

"And I always though I'd never..." Ed started to say something.

"Ed...don't you even think about saying it."

"That I'd ever..." Ed continued...

"I said don't say it!" Roy yelled.

Ed laughed. Pulling Roy hair more.

"That I'd ever get to ride a Mustang!" He broke down in laughter, releasing Roy's hair and softly smacking the side of Roy's shoulders with his hands.

Roy grinned, not at the thing Ed had said, but how he was going to get him for it later.

"Oh so you did think it was funny! Huh Roy!" Ed was still giggling.

"Oh yeah...hilarious" He said sarcastically, Ed didn't seem to notice.

"Are you still gonna carry me..."

"If you still want me to."

Ed nuzzled the back of Roy's neck, causing Roy to stiffen.

'He's cute when he wants to be at least.." Roy thought.

"Of course I want you too..." He kissed Roy's neck.

"I love it when I get to ride my Mustang"

'That's it he's dead.' Roy mumbled.

"Ed, lets just go."

Roy started to walk again along the tracks.

4 hours of walking later...

"Ed..."

Roy shifted his shoulders, trying to get Ed's attention.

He heard a snore.

"He's asleep? Ugh..."

They'd finally reached the station, and Roy was standing on the side.

"Ed wake up, we're here." He set Ed on a bench.

He placed his hand on Ed's cheek and tapped gently.

"Ed...I know sleeping helps you grow..but it's time to wake up."

*THUMP*

"I'M NOT SHORT!* Ed mumbled.

"Didn't sat that." Roy responded, rubbing the back of his head.

He knew that'd get Ed up. He laughed.

"Wow, It's already this late. Roy you didn't have to carry me all day, you should've woken me up" Ed frowned, feeling guilty that he'd gotten to sleep while Roy had walked all that way with him on his back.

"It's alright, your cute when your asleep" Roy put his hand on top of Ed's head.

Ed blushed.

"Now lets get our tickets and get to Risembool"

Ed's eyes widened, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Risembool...Al...Al..." He muttered. A smile forming on his face.

"Yes Ed." Roy smirked.

"His body!" Ed jump, grabbing Roy's hand and pulling him into the station.

They both walked straight towards the counter.

"Excuse me m'am, when's the next train for Risembool arrive?" Roy asked, giving the woman behind the counter his usual face of cool and sexy.

Her face turned red, and she looked down at the train schedule in front of her.

"Um...well.. Sir, It leaves...now" She smile, hoping to meet with Roy's eyes once more.

But all she saw were the two running towards the tracks, and jumping onto the back of the departing train.

"Damn it, We almost completely missed it!" Ed complained, plopping himself into one of the seats.

"Well at least we got on" Roy smiled, sitting in the same seat as Ed.

"There is another seat you know" Ed teased, moving closer to Roy.

"Yeah...I know" Roy lifted his arm and put it around Ed's shoulders, and pulled him closer.

"So, after all this Al might have his..." Roy started.

"His body back...After all the Hell we've gone through these past six years...He could finally have gotten back the thing that I took away..." Ed choked on a small sob as he leaned against Roy's side.

"Ed, you and Al both know, that it wasn't your fault his body got taken, you need to stop blaming yourself...you lost something too."

"I know I didn't choose Al to lose his body...but I still caused it to happen, I swear I will never let anything hurt him ever again." Ed clenched his fists.

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders and turned him.

"Ed." He glared into the pools of Gold staring back.

"If Al has actually gotten his body back, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Ed said stiffly.

"I want you to promise me that you'll keep yourself out of dangerous situations like this from then on."

Ed pulled back, and smiled as he looked out the window.

"Roy..."

He grabbed Roy's hand, squeezing it asif trying to communicate without words.

"If Al has actually gotten his body back, I'll never put him or myself through anything like this ever again. That I can promise you. I'd never risk his life like that."

"Roy tightened his own grip on Ed's hand.

"Edward."

Ed turned his head to face Roy, surprised that he'd used his full name.

"Roy? I just agreed to your promise."

"No, you said you'd never risk Al's life, I wasn't just talking about his, I was talking about your life too."

"I know" Ed smiled.

"So you promise."

"I do."

Ed leaned in, giving Roy a loving kiss on the lips.

Roy kissed him back. Lacing his arms together behind Ed's back, he fell backward.

Lying with Ed on top of him his gently moved his hands up and down Ed's back.

They were entranced by eachothers lips.

Both of their tongues intertwined.

Ed moaned, pulling back from Roy's lips.

"Roy...I think we do this way to much on...trains..."

He leaned in for another kiss.

Roy bit Ed's top lip and whispered

"Well this is what you get for earlier..." Roy was now intent on getting Ed back for saying what Roy asked him not to.

"What are you..."

Roy didn't give him time to talk, he silenced Ed with a smothering kiss, guiding his tongue along the top and bottom of Ed's mouth.

They both hummed with pleasure.

Roy lowered his hands to Ed's pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper, and pulling them down about half way.

Ed tried to get to Roy's pants too, but was stopped.

Ed whimpered.

"But..."

"No Ed, It's my turn."

He pulled Ed's hand back up.

And continued as he stripped Ed of his shirt and jacket.

"Ed..." Roy whispered.

Roy licked Ed's collar bone, while his hands traced the muscles of his abdomen.

He always forgot how amazing Ed's body truly was, not one ounce of it wasn't firm muscle.

He was just amazing to look at.

"Your beautiful..."

"Mmm...So I've heard..." Ed arched his back, his stomach pressing against Roy's hand.

Roy quickly rolled over, causing Ed to hit the floor.

"Ow..."

Roy pounced on top on him, eyes glazed over with lust.

"I'm sorry...did I...hurt you..." Roy cooed, stroking Ed's cheek and kissing his neck.

"No...it's nothing..."

"Lier...let me make it better..." Roy smiled, as he moved lower on Ed's body.

Ed felt the tug of his boxers as they were completely removed.

".Fair."

"Sweetie...Life isn't fair." Roy laughed.

Ed's chest rumbled with pleasure as he felt Roy encircle his mouth around him.

He bucked his hips, and buried his hands into Roy's hair.

"Mmmm Roy...faster...please..."

He felt Roy's head shake back and forth.

"Please...oh Please..." he begged.

Roy's warm mouth was suddenly gone, and Ed was looking into his lover's dark midnight eye's once again.

"Ed...your being naughty now, we can't have you making a mess on the train..." He smirked, as he gently laid kisses around Ed's chest.

"And...besides..from the looks of it..we'll be in Risembool by tomorrow morning."

They both looked out the window, and Ed noticed the familiar looking country side, Roy was right, they'd be in Risembool soon.

"So...you get to strip me and do that to me" He gestured downwards.

"While I don't get to see a single part of you?"

"Yeah...that's right."

"Not fair! Come On Roy..." He pouted, pressing his lips onto Roy's trying to convince him.

Roy kissed back quickly, before pulling away.

"Sorry Ed, as you said before, you already got to 'Ride the Mustang'" Roy suppressed a flinch as he repeated the annoying phrase.

Ed giggled, but then gave Roy a confused look.

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Well...this was my turn to..."

He kissed Ed's neck.

"Ride an Elric." He smirked.

*SLAM*

"Ouch!" Ed's head slammed against the door.

He looked out the window and saw that it was daytime.

"Ugh...I can't believe we actually fell asleep like this." He looked at Roy, who was still on top of him.

"Perv." Ed called, shaking Roy's shoulders.

"Come on Roy! Get Off!"

"Ed...what is it..."

"Come on! I think we're here!"

Ed pushed against Roy's chest and stood up.

"Damnit, what's with you and always wanting to take off my clothes?"

He fumbled in the tiny room, trying to get his clothes together so he could put them on.

"Well...if you weren't so fun to look at, your clothes wouldn't be taken off as much." He laughed.

Ed stepped into his boxers, then his pants.

"Perv. Perv. Perv."

Ed went to grab his shirt, but Roy beat him to it.

He placed a final kiss onto Ed's bear chest, before bringing the black shirt over Ed's head.

"Thanks" Ed smiled. "But I can get dressed by myself!"

He pulled his jacket on and opened the door.

"Lets hurry Roy!"

Roy followed.

They walked to the exit of the train, and asked the girl standing there if they were in Risembool yet.

"Yes, We have arrived in Risembool, Is this where you will be getting off?"

Ed grabbed the door, and pulled it open, and jumped out of the train, without even responding to the women.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Sorry Miss, yes this is where we are getting off, thankyou and goodbye."

He jumped out the door.

"ROY! COME ON!" Ed was running down the dirt road.

"Damnit Ed!" Roy chased after him.

"Damn your slow Old Man" Ed giggled, slowing his pace so that Roy caught up.

"I'm not Old."

"Yeah, and I'm..."

"Tall?" Roy laughed.

"Ugh...whatever...anyway, lets move it! Winry's house isn't that far away."

"Alright, lets move!"

They both ran up the dirt road, passing a few people that waved at Ed.

He ignored them, the only thing on his mind now was if Al had gotten his body back.

They both stoped, as they saw the Rockbells house.

The windows were open, and no-one was outside.

Roy looked over at Ed, and saw that he was standing there, his face filled with apprehension.

He placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed it'll be ok, no matter what. Let' go."

Ed nodded silently as he stepped forward.

He walked slowly forward at first, then rushed into an all out sprint.

"Al...Al...Al..." He said silently, along with every step.

Roy followed quickly behind.

Ed stepped onto the large porch, and didn't even bother to knock.

He rushed through the door, and ran into the house.

Pinaco was there when Roy went in, her face surprised.

"Where's Ed?" He asked.

She pointed at the stairs.

He quickly ran u the stairs, almost tripping over Den.

He slowed his pace as he entered the hall way, and noticed Winry standing at the edge of a door way. She looked back and smiled at Roy.

"Al! ALPHONSE!" Ed screamed.

Roy rushed in.

Ed was leaning over the bed, his arm's wrapped around someones neck.

"Alphonse, is this really you little brother...!" Ed sobbed.

"Yes, brother it' really me...the real, living me." Al returned Ed's embrace, calmly patting Ed's back.

"Al...Al...your alive...your back...this is you..." Tears were pooring from Ed's eyes, as if all the years Al had spent in that metal prison had been gathered within his tear ducts.

"Yes..." was all Alphonse could say through his own tears.

Ed pressed his hands to both Al's cheeks, as if he were making sure that his brother wouldn't disappear.

Ed turned his head and looked at Roy with tear filled eyes.

"Roy...Alphonse...it...I...We...did it!" He smiled.

All the emotions clenched at Roy's heart.

He walked over towards the other side of Al, and rested his hand on his head.

"Welcome back Alphonse" He smiled.

"Thankyou colonel."

A few days passed as Ed and Roy stayed at the Rockbells and waited for Alphonse to get better.

Al told them that he'd been sitting under a tree when He felt a warmth within his soul, and that a bright light had engulfed the armor, and the next thing he knew was that he had his old body back and was in bed, with Winry next to him.

Everyone was sitting in Winry's living room.

All called down by Al himself, he said he had something he wanted everyone to know.

"Al, whats this all about, I think you should still be resting"

"Brother, I'm fine...theres something important that Winry and I want to tell you all." He smiled, as he pulled Winry to his side.

She blushed as he looked into her eyes.

"Ed, let him speak." Pinaco said firmy.

"But..."

A hand covered Ed's.

"Ed it's fine, Al has something important to tell us." Roy said firmly, giving Ed a knowing smile.

"Alright...go ahead Al."

"Well...I know this is sudden...but I've asked..." He coughed, obviously nervous about whatever he was going to say.

"Al, relax." Winry cooed.

"Right, Well...Pinaco..Brother...I've asked Winry to marry me." His smile radiated through the room.

Winry took a step forward, "And I accepted."

There was silence for a minute, when out of nowhere Roy got up and clapped his hands.

"Congratulations, to the future Mr. and Mrs. Alphonse Elric." He smiled, winking at Ed.

"Yeah, Al! That's Great!" Ed hoped forward giving Al and huge hug.

And whispered.

"Al, I alway's knew you'd find happiness, I'm sorry it took so long to make it happen."

"Oh brother..." Al hugged him back.

Pinaco was sitting on the couch, crying small tears of joy.

Her and Ed had always known that those two would get together, and they'd finally been proven right.

"Winry, Al...In light of this exciting news, I have something I need to talk to you both about...come with me." The old woman lead the two into a room, leaving Ed and Roy alone in the living room.

Ed smiled at Roy, who smiled back.

Roy looked down at the floor and quickly back at Ed.

He stood up.

"Ed, come with me." He grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Roy...what is it?"

Roy stopped walking when they both were under the big tree at the bottom on the Rockbells property.

"Ed..."

Roy pulled Ed to his chest, surrounding him with his arms.

Ed looked up and Roy smiled.

"Edward...I love you."

Ed blushed.

"Roy...this is really random..."

"Ed...after everything we've been through, and seeing Al and Winry have the courage to confront their feelings made me realize something..." He spoke, his hand coming up to press against Ed's cheek.

"What is it..."

"Edward..."

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and kissed him.

"I love you too, Roy Mustang."

Roy smirked.

"Then...Will you Edward Elric..."

he lowered his hands to Ed's back.

"Roy?"

"Ed...Will you...except my Life into yours...forever..."

"You Idiot..." Ed laughed...

"What..." Roy shot a confused look,

Once again, Ed kissed Roy, mouthing the word's

"I'll give you my life...forever..."

Roy smiled..."Your too cute..my Edward."

Ed yelped at the sudden squeeze from behind.

"And your too sexy...my Perv"

**~The End~**

Thanks for Reading! 3


End file.
